


触不可及

by baixiaotuan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiaotuan/pseuds/baixiaotuan
Summary: 对洛基来说，婚姻不过是一场无可奈何的妥协。当他成为omega的那天起，就注定只能是索尔的附属，从王子变成阿斯加德的王妃。对巴基而言，爱情是最甜蜜却也最痛苦的枷锁，因为他爱上的是永远不可能给他回应的那个人，那个将一生都奉献给了神的人。两个苦逼omega的互助之旅（弥天大雾）。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
年轻的阿斯加德准王妃懒洋洋的趴在窗前，视野所及，不过是楼下一个小小的庭院。几名侍女欢快的笑着从窗下经过，突然，她们停下脚步，看着一名穿着宫廷侍卫装的年轻人走进庭院。  
“早安，巴恩斯长官。”侍女们纷纷笑着向年轻的侍卫官道早安。巴基取下帽子，向她们回了个礼，笑着回应：“早，美丽的小姐们。”  
侍女们围在了他的周围，显然她们都很喜欢这位漂亮英俊的侍卫官，尽管他是个omega，但这丝毫无损于他的魅力。  
洛基轻轻咳嗽了一声，侍女们抬头，看到他后慌忙垂下头，纷纷向他行礼。巴基也微笑着抬头，洛基看了他一眼，朝他微微点了点头，然后消失在了窗后。  
巴基了然的收回了视线。侍女们抬头，发现王妃已经离开了后，不由得松了一口气。说实话，对于这位曾经的二王子，如今突然变成了准王妃的洛基殿下，她们心里多多少少还有些畏惧。  
“好了，去忙你们的吧，可爱的小姐们。”巴基笑着对她们说，“这里有我就行了。”  
侍女们离开后，巴基整了整身上的制服，然后上了楼。

房间里弥漫着一股淡淡的薄荷香味，那是洛基特有的信息素的味道。  
巴基时常开玩笑的说，他的信息素就像制冷剂一样，能瞬间让周围的温度降下来。对此，洛基只是付之一笑。他原本就来自冰霜之国约顿海姆，难道还指望他浑身散发着火热的，催情剂一样的信息素味道吗？  
在他被确定为omega之前，他原本是阿斯加德的王子，王位第二顺位继承人。哪怕无法成为国王，至少也能成为一名亲王，拥有自己的领土。他应该率领着属于他的军队，回到约顿海姆，告诉他曾经的臣民，如今他拥有了更加广阔的封地。  
而现在，他却只能呆在这阁楼内，活动范围仅限于楼下的庭院。身为阿斯加德王储的准王妃，他必须做好一切准备，将来担负起一名王妃的职责。  
到底有个屁的职责可担负的呢？洛基心里想，不就是为索尔使劲的生吗？  
可索尔想要他的孩子吗？  
在他还未显示出omega的性征时，所有人都以为他是个alpha。毕竟他是约顿海姆唯一的王储，当年因为约顿海姆国内发生叛乱，年幼的王子被亲卫军匆忙送往阿斯加德，成为了国王的养子。随着他年纪的日益增长，他的地位也一天天变得尴尬——他到底算什么呢？约顿海姆送过来的质子吗？他有没有资格成为阿斯加德的王位继承人？他是不是应该被送回约顿海姆？  
而当他突然有一天变成了omega后，这一切问题都迎刃而解了。  
多么尊贵的omega啊，身份和索尔王子正好匹配，又从小一起长大感情笃厚，真是再完美不过的一段姻缘。

然而洛基知道，索尔真正想娶的王妃并不是他。  
他有个喜欢的平民姑娘，在索尔一次私服出宫游玩的途中遇到的。就像所有王子总会爱上那个不正眼看他们的平民姑娘一样，索尔也坠入了爱河。  
他回来后便向国王和王后提出想要娶那个女孩为王妃，当然是被否决了。  
索尔气得大声喊，他不当这个王子了。  
当时的洛基还在一边幸灾乐祸，心想你不当最好，那唯一的王位继承人就是我了！  
结果他做梦也没想到，最后居然是他成为了索尔的王妃。  
他没有反抗，也没办法反抗，他是个omega，注定失去了继承王位的资格。  
他知道索尔并不喜欢他。  
不过没关系，反正他也不怎么喜欢索尔。

自从知道他是个omega，并且要成为自己的王妃后，索尔就不见了踪影。  
洛基把这当成了索尔表示反抗的信号。  
他的哥哥怎么那么傻呢？就算不喜欢他这个王妃，大可以偷偷包养几个情妇嘛。他不会计较的。  
他多么有风度啊。  
他也知道宫廷里许多贵族omega们私下里都在偷偷嘲笑他，说他个子太高不像个omega，说他肤色太苍白又太瘦，看起来不健康不知道能不能生养。还说他一点也不像那些可爱的omega，散发着香甜诱人的味道，他闻起来只有一股薄荷的清凉感。  
这种信息素味道可能是个性冷淡呢。那些自认为有经验的贵族omega们偷偷的这么议论着。  
可怜的索尔殿下。

当巴基玩笑般把这些嚼舌根的闲话告诉他时，洛基只是露出个冷冷的笑容。  
“他们这么想爬上索尔的床，那就让他们去试试好了。”他懒懒的说，“想必这些香甜可爱的omega们都一个个经验丰富，能够令王子殿下满意吧？”  
“我可不喜欢那些甜得腻人的omega，闻起来像快要腐烂的水果一样。”巴基大大咧咧的说，“我就喜欢你身上的味道，大概是因为……我喜欢冬天？”  
进了房间后，巴基就彻底现出原形，他的外套制服随便的丢在地上。这个有着蜜色肌肤的omega正四仰八叉的躺在地板上，一点儿也没有自己是个侍卫官的自觉。  
洛基有些好笑的看着他：“说的好像你是个alpha似的，你自己不也是个omega吗？”  
其实他也喜欢巴基身上的味道，淡淡的香草味，让人很想在他身上舔一口。  
为什么这么个迷人而又可口的omega，会要公开表示，他不会和任何alpha结合呢？  
“如果你不是个omega，你现在应该在战场上大展英姿，而不是屈居于一个小小的宫廷侍卫。”洛基低头注视着巴基，“觉得委屈吗，巴恩斯？”  
“您觉得委屈吗，殿下？”巴基反问他，“如果不是个omega，您的头衔不该是王妃，而是亲王……或者，国王陛下？”  
“你在乱说什么，巴恩斯？！”洛基顿时沉下了脸，而巴基只是嘻嘻的笑着，在他脸上摸了一下。  
“说说而已，我不会到外面去乱说的。”巴基开口安抚道，“约顿海姆本来就没有国王，你不是正合适吗？如果你是个alpha，哪怕只是个beta，你也可以回去当王了。”  
原来他说的是约顿海姆，洛基心里悄悄松了口气。

“我不会回约顿海姆的。”洛基回答，“我是阿斯加德的王子，这才是我唯一的身份。”  
他不会让任何人知道他内心深处那曾经的野心——一统阿斯加德和约顿海姆，成为一个伟大的国王。  
这一切都已经不再可能了，包括他那份可笑的雄心壮志。  
只不过因为他变成了个omega而已。  
“你为什么不肯和任何alpha结合？”洛基转换了话题，“你知道身为omega，尤其像你这种还是出身贵族的，有多少alpha在盯着你吗？你一个也看不上？”  
“或许吧。”巴基无所谓的笑了笑，“可能我太自恋了，觉得谁也配不上我。”  
“是吗？不是因为你那个青梅竹马的神官吗？”洛基凉凉的笑了。  
巴基脸上的笑容顿时消失了，他坐直了身子，警惕的看了洛基一眼。  
“不要开我和史蒂夫的玩笑，殿下。”他神情严肃的说，“他是把一生都奉献给神的人，在他看来，肉欲是可耻的。”  
“真难得，竟然能够战胜自己身为alpha的本能，全心全意信奉主神，还成为了阿斯加德有史以来最年轻，地位最高的神官。”洛基不知道是感叹还是嘲弄，“我真的很佩服他，大主教史蒂夫.罗杰斯阁下。”  
“他绝不是徒有虚名。”巴基认真的说，“他会把他的一切都奉献给神，以及这个伟大的帝国。”  
“代价是当一辈子处男吗？”洛基嘴角勾起一丝弧度，“所以你拒绝和任何alpha结合，因为要陪他一起当处男？我应该为你们这份伟大而感人的友谊唱首赞歌吗？”  
“我他妈不是为了他才拒绝和其他alpha结合！”巴基激动得不小心爆粗口了，反应过来后连忙道歉，“抱歉殿下，我不是有意的，请原谅我。”  
洛基似笑非笑的看着他，最后挥了挥手，大度的说：“我原谅你，巴恩斯。”

巴基在他面前太随意了，他知道，不过这也是他自己惯出来的。  
因为除了巴基，再没有别人能给他带来关于外界的消息了。他住在这所谓的王宫内，成了王妃后，就仿佛被软禁了一般，失去了自由。  
他真的不想要一群侍女围着他叽叽喳喳，也讨厌那些贵族omega们在他面前装腔作势，更讨厌参与所谓的上流贵妇们的聚会，一听到那些关于肌肤保养、流行的首饰，以及各种家长里短的八卦就觉得厌恶。  
而唯一能入得了他的眼的，就只有身为omega的巴基.巴恩斯。  
所以巴基成了他的贴身侍卫官。  
他喜欢巴恩斯，因为他聪明，也知道分寸，对他的态度亲昵中带着尊敬。  
他尊敬他不是因为他是阿斯加德的王妃，而是因为他是洛基，曾经的王位合法继承人之一。  
巴基从来不以omega的身份来看待他。  
而这就是他现在最需要的。

巴基迷迷糊糊的在洛基的床边趴了一会儿，忽然闻到一股浓郁的清香。  
他不由得皱起眉，咕哝了一句谁送了花进来吗？突然一个激灵，睁开了眼睛。  
洛基穿着厚厚的睡袍，将自己紧紧的裹在被子里，而空气中那浓得仿佛化不开一般的薄荷香味，全是从他身上散发出来的。  
该死的，他发情了！  
巴基立刻跳了起来，手忙脚乱的把洛基从被子里扯出来：“殿下，你在干什么？你要把自己捂死吗？”  
“去给我拿抑制剂。”洛基的声音断断续续的传来，他浑身都湿透了，连声音都在颤抖，“快点！”  
巴基在房间里翻找了一圈，然后苦着脸对洛基说：“这里怎么可能会有抑制剂，殿下？你可是王妃啊……”  
洛基变得有些混沌的大脑里清醒了片刻，是的，他这儿怎么会有抑制剂，他是索尔的王妃啊，怎么还可能需要那种玩意儿？  
他发情，只需要他的丈夫就能帮助他渡过发情期了。  
可笑的是，他的丈夫现在人在哪儿呢？  
“去……给我买！”洛基对巴基下令，“立刻！”  
“不如我派人去找索尔殿下回来……”  
“不需要。”洛基几乎是从牙缝里挤出这三个字，“去给我把该死的抑制剂拿来，不管你从哪儿搞到手，拿你平时自己用的也行！听到了吗？”  
巴基还想说什么，最后只好叹了口气：“好的，我知道了，殿下。”  
“交代守卫，不许任何人进来，把所有的下人都赶走。”洛基咬着牙吩咐他，“快去快回，巴基！”  
巴基点点头，匆忙捡起外套，关好房门，飞快的下楼了。

此时的索尔，阿斯加德的王储，洛基的丈夫，正坐在教堂里发呆。  
“您应该回去了，殿下。”穿着黑色神官袍的大主教出声提醒他，“您在我这儿已经呆了好几晚了，王妃会挂念您的。”  
“我真的很难接受洛基成了我的王妃，史蒂夫。”索尔低声说，“这么多年来，他一直是我的弟弟。突然之间，我被告知他其实是个omega，再然后，他就成了我的王妃……我不是说不喜欢他，但我真的……对他不是那种意义上的喜欢。你懂吗？”  
“我知道。”史蒂夫温和的说。这位年轻的大主教，有着一张俊美而充满了禁欲气息的脸，“但他已经是您的王妃了，殿下。”  
“我身为阿斯加德的王储，竟然连婚姻也无法自主。”索尔苦笑了一声，“想必洛基也从没想过要嫁给我吧？”  
史蒂夫静静的看着他，对于这段婚姻，他没有任何评论的余地。  
因为这是一桩典型的政治婚姻。  
他唯一能做的，就是询问神的旨意。  
就结果而言，看来神也对这桩婚姻没有任何异议。  
“感情是可以培养的，殿下。”他委婉的说。  
索尔闻言抬头看了他一眼，不由得失笑，他摇了摇头：“我不该来问你的，史蒂夫。”  
他的好友，这位年轻的大主教，自幼便将自己奉献给了神。  
他哪里懂什么是爱情呢？  
“我该回去了。”索尔站起了身子，他不能再逃避下去了，他应该去问清楚洛基的想法。如果这是一段他们两个人都不想要的婚姻，那么他会尽一切办法来阻止那场即将到来的婚礼。  
“祝您幸福，殿下。”在他离开之前，史蒂夫对他说。  
索尔笑着对他说：“也祝你幸福，我的朋友。”  
他转身离开，史蒂夫安静的看着他的背影。  
幸福吗？他想。能倾听到神的声音，大概就是他的幸福吧。  
以及，只要巴基幸福就好。

索尔在踏进宫殿的门口时，看到一队侍卫正严严实实的守在门口。  
“怎么了？”他皱起眉头问道。  
“是巴恩斯长官吩咐的，让我们守住大门，不让任何人进去打扰王妃。”为首的那名侍卫恭恭敬敬的回答。  
难道洛基生病了？这是索尔的第一反应，他立刻下令开门让他进去。  
侍卫们自然立刻打开了门，索尔急匆匆的走进去，庭院里空无一人，连个侍女也没有。  
这些下人未免也太懈怠了，索尔忍不住想，自己不在，她们竟然也跟着偷懒。难道以为洛基变成了王妃，地位就有所下降了吗？  
他带着不满上了楼，一路都没有看到任何仆人。一丝疑虑爬上了他的心头，直到他推开卧室的门。

“你回来了吗，巴基？抑制剂呢，拿到了？”已经被热潮折磨得快要神志不清了的洛基终于听到了门被推开的声音，想也不想的就开口了，语气十分迫切。  
没有回应。  
他挣扎着回过头，蓦然瞪大了双眼。  
他的哥哥，他未来的丈夫，阿斯加德的王储索尔，正呆呆的站在门口。  
铺天盖地的信息素直扑而来，索尔几乎是瞬间就有了反应。  
而他之前从没察觉，洛基的信息素，这凉凉的薄荷清香，竟然也有着这么强的催情作用。  
“你……你发情了？”他艰难的开口问道。  
洛基在心里骂了一句操。  
他变得更湿了。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
实际上，索尔的第一反应是扭头离开。他的理智告诉他，一旦他踏入这个房间，一旦他碰触到洛基，一切都将无法挽回……  
可他的身体不听使唤，拒绝接受大脑的指令。他的双脚违背他的意志，自动踏入了房间，甚至还顺手关上了房门。  
洛基整个人看起来就像是从水里捞出来的一样，床单湿得一塌糊涂。他努力的使自己看起来不那么狼狈，颤抖着声音对正在向他走近的索尔说：“出去！”  
索尔的脚步堪堪停在床前。

“你命令我？”他低头看着洛基，体内alpha的本能被唤醒，更何况这个omega刚刚还对他表示拒绝，这让他愤怒。  
信息素一瞬间从他身上释放出来，强烈的，压迫性十足的雄性荷尔蒙味道顿时充斥了整个房间。  
洛基的身体立刻软了下来，他体内的omega本能在叫嚣着，让他不由自主的想要对眼前的alpha表示服从。  
索尔低头看着他，看着他一直以来当做弟弟，但现在却阴错阳差成为了他王妃的omega.  
他了解洛基，知道以他的性格轻易不会屈服，但他越是这样，却越令索尔无法再让自己从床边挪开脚步。

“你确认你现在不需要我？”索尔开口了，他并没有刻意释放出自己的alpha信息素，但也已经足够洛基受的了。  
为了对抗alpha信息素的入侵，洛基咬牙支撑，浑身汗水淋漓，感觉自己就像是浸泡在热水中。或许是因为索尔信息素的缘故，他的身体比先前还要难受了，他只觉得浑身敏感异常，贴在皮肤上的那层用料极好的轻柔缎子对皮肤的摩擦都令他忍无可忍，他知道自己双腿之间早已黏腻一片……  
他不想让索尔看到他现在的狼狈样子。

洛基想对索尔发火，但一开口却根本说不出“滚出去”这句完整的话，而只能发出一串缠绵暧昧的呻吟，这令他羞惭不已。  
这就像是他好像在邀请索尔一样。  
“洛基，让我帮你。”索尔俯下身体，语气温柔，行为却很果断，他伸手去脱洛基身上早已被汗水浸透的衣裤，他的信息素将发情的omega团团罩住，让洛基浑身发抖想要逃离，却浑身发软根本动弹不了。  
“唔……”洛基发出隐忍又难耐的呻吟声，索尔只觉得自己的脑子也越来越热。  
“别怕……”  
裤子已经被彻底脱了下去，索尔看着洛基双腿间汩汩流出的热液，只感觉自己脑子里阵阵眩晕，下体也硬得爆炸。  
但他仍然艰难的保持着清醒。他告诉自己，这是为了帮洛基度过发情期。  
他也不会对洛基做什么的，就用手指好了……索尔这样告诫着自己。  
洛基已经说不出话了，他浑身都瘫软了，感受着索尔将手指缓缓插入他的肉穴中。

“别，别……别碰我……”洛基仍然在挣扎，但他身体的本能反应却也令他的话显得如此口是心非——他的后穴已经贪婪地绞紧了索尔的手指，并一缩一缩地还想要继续吞下更多东西。  
索尔一边帮洛基手淫，一边觉得自己的理智已经所剩无多。  
两个人的信息素完美的交融在了一起，索尔阳光般热烈的信息素味道几乎融化了洛基的清冷。  
“别……啊……”洛基已经几乎失去了神志，他忍不住腰部向上抬，迎合索尔手指的奸淫，但这显然并不能满足一个发情的omega，他的身体显然想要更多。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”洛基终于忍不住哭了出来。他真的太想要了，索尔手指头的开发并不能完全能满足他，却反而激发出了他更深层的渴望。  
索尔忍耐着，苦苦与自己体内强烈得几乎要爆炸一般的欲望争斗。  
“哥哥，我好难受……”或许洛基已经不知道自己在说什么，或许在身体难受的时候与小时候一样，向哥哥呼救是他的本能反应，但这真的让整个事态都彻底失去了控制。  
“帮我，哥哥，救我……”

“啪”的一声，索尔脑内的理智终于彻底断弦。  
他从洛基体内抽出手指，几乎是急不可耐地拉下了裤子，他昂扬坚挺的巨物一下子弹了出来。覆上那具已经融化成一滩水般的肉体如此简单，索尔强壮的身体压迫着他的omega王妃，信息素浓度逐渐攀升，他的王妃几乎被他浓烈的信息素味道搞得昏迷。  
洛基绞紧了双腿在索尔身下无意识地挣扎，不知道就究竟是在用夹腿为自己获取快感，还是真的在本能抗拒一个alpha即将到来的入侵。但这一切都已经不管用了，索尔轻易握住他的大腿根部将双腿分开，看着他的穴口一张一合，正迫切期待某些庞然巨物的侵入。  
索尔将肉棒顶端抵在洛基的穴口，热液已经将他的肉棒涂抹得湿漉漉。  
“你会后悔吗，弟弟？”他盯着那个穴口，几乎是最后挣扎般的问了一句。  
洛基的眼泪和汗水流进了他黑色的长发中，但他只顾着呻吟，什么都已经说不出口。  
索尔终于还是进入了他。

一切都很顺利，洛基的内壁根本没有阻挡他，只是热情地裹紧了他的肉棒，这感觉实在棒了，这份激爽令索尔只缓慢抽插了几下就忍不住将洛基修长的双腿架到了肩膀上，然后用力向前一顶……  
两个人的身体终于完美地结合到了一起。  
“呜呜……”洛基哭得更厉害了，或许他自己都不知道究竟是爽哭的还是疼哭的，他整个人都在alpha的掌控之下，他的身体和信息素都被alpha入侵得支离破碎，被索尔塞得慢慢的肉穴中情不自禁分泌出了更多的热液，索尔终于无法忍耐地开始抽插起来。

力道逐渐加大，索尔终于大开大合地干了起来，洛基只觉得身体都不是自己的了，但真的舒服，好舒服，他只想要更多，omega的本能令他忍不住挺腰迎合肉棒的蹂躏，他的脚趾也忍不住蜷曲起来，显然非常享受这份交合的快感。  
“你真棒，弟弟……你流了好多水。”  
洛基被迫摇晃着身体，在浑浑噩噩中听到他的哥哥对他说的话——这是他的尊严无法忍耐的说事，这几乎令他几乎羞愤欲死。  
可他能怎么办呢？他的身体就是这样，他知道，他的身体需要索尔的抚慰，如果此刻索尔离开，说不定他真的会因为发情而致死。  
他不想回应索尔在床上的调戏，而索尔也不再对他说话，肉刃一下下结结实实地顶撞在他的身体中，这自然令不想开口的洛基忍不住从喉咙中发出甜腻的呻吟。  
直到最后一刻的来临……  
当意识到索尔即将顶入自己的生殖腔时，洛基才彻底惊醒。  
“不……不行！”他想要惊恐地后撤，但索尔的肉棒底部已经成结，巨大的结卡在了他的穴口，他根本逃不掉。  
而结合是alpha的本能，纵使是索尔，纵使他们的关系如此特别，但只要是alpha就不可能允许自己让即将到手的omega从身下逃掉。  
似乎是不满于他的omega竟然想要逃跑，索尔狂暴地抽插了几百下后，倾身压下，拨开洛基已经被汗水黏腻在肩膀上的头发，在他的脖颈，omega的腺体已经露了出来——索尔果断地操开生殖腔口，并伏在洛基的脖子上露出了犬齿。  
滚烫的精液浇灌与犬齿的刺入令洛基一时恍惚，与alpha同时高潮的强烈快感侵袭大脑，但很快，巨大的绝望感将他推入深渊。  
他被标记了，他竟然被他的哥哥标记了！  
而且他的哥哥还在他的生殖腔中留下了足够多到令他怀孕的精液……

索尔仍然怀抱着洛基，他的下体还深深嵌入在刚刚标记的omega体内——这几乎是alpha的本能，堵住omega的穴口，令他的精液不会立刻流出来，增加怀孕的几率。  
洛基浑身虚弱疲惫，索尔还抱着他，他们的下体仍然结合在一起，但他却忽然想起一件事——  
索尔，他曾经的哥哥，现在的丈夫，刚刚标记了他的alpha，却在那场酣畅淋漓的性爱中，一次都不曾吻过他。

 

巴基抓着抑制剂匆匆忙忙的赶回王宫，爬上楼，刚走到门口，整个走廊都充斥着信息素纠缠在一起的味道，门缝内传出一阵阵呻吟声，情欲的气息仿佛扩散到了每个角落。  
巴基立刻顿住了脚步，手里的抑制剂滚落在地板上，而他连去捡起来的勇气也没有，面红耳赤的转身就跑走了。  
他离开王宫，走在大街上，晚风吹拂过他的脸庞，而他仍然感觉自己全身都火辣辣的。没想到洛基竟然和索尔已经……亏得白天洛基还一副对索尔无所谓的样子。  
不过他还是从心底为洛基感到开心，他和索尔之间的结合，应该说明他们的感情没有问题了吧？  
他漫无目的的走着，直到眼前突然出现一座黑色的大教堂。巴基停住了脚步，他仰头往上看去，教堂最高处的那个阁楼，房间里亮着柔和的灯光，那是身为大主教的史蒂夫的单人房间。  
很久没有去看史蒂夫了，巴基心里想。  
自从被任命为大主教后，史蒂夫就变得更忙了，巴基也很自觉的不去经常打扰他。算起来的话，他们已经差不多大半个月没见面了。  
来都来了，不如就进去看看史蒂夫吧？  
巴基对自己这么说着，脚步已经不由自主的拐了进去。

教堂内的神职人员几乎都是beta，像史蒂夫这样的alpha可说是少之又少，而omega更是一个也没有。想想看，一个omega神父突然发情了的话，那会造成多么严重的灾难。  
像巴基这样的omega，按规矩也是不能随意进入教堂的。但因为一来他出身贵族，又是王妃洛基的贴身侍卫官；二来他和史蒂夫关系熟稔，教堂里的神职人员大多都认识他，因此他每次进入教堂从来不会有人拦他。  
巴基熟门熟路的爬上了阁楼，房间的门虚掩着，里面却没有人。  
看来史蒂夫大概是有什么事忙去了，但既然灯亮着，门也没关，那就说明他很快便会回来。  
巴基心安理得的走了进去，在床边坐下，等着史蒂夫回来。他看到床头挂着史蒂夫穿过的一件黑色大主教神袍，大概是准备拿去洗。  
巴基顺手拿了过来，有时候他会把史蒂夫来不及清洗的衣物带回去，让下人洗好后再给史蒂夫送回来。虽然史蒂夫现在已经长成了一个高大健壮的男人，然而在巴基心目中，他仍然是那个需要他保护的小史蒂夫。  
神袍上传来一阵阵信息素的味道，很淡，是史蒂夫遗留在衣服上的。巴基忍不住深吸了一口，他真的很喜欢史蒂夫信息素的味道，雨后森林般清新古朴的味道，就像他给人的感觉一样。  
时间慢慢的过去，史蒂夫还没有回来，巴基却觉得越来越热起来。他无意识的用手指摩挲着那件黑色的神袍，直到一股热意从他的下腹涌出。  
巴基顿时变了脸色，天啊，他……他发情了？！  
这不可能！还没到日期啊……巴基整个人都慌了，难道是被洛基的发情影响到了？导致他的发情期也跟着提前？  
该死的抑制剂呢？巴基慌忙在口袋里摸来摸去，然后绝望的想起，自己在逃离王宫的时候，把抑制剂弄丢了。  
该死……该死！

巴基低声咒骂着，他绝不能在这儿，在史蒂夫的房间里发情。他立刻站起身，无视自己几乎要跪下去一样酸软的双腿，挣扎着就要往外走。  
就在这一刻，史蒂夫回来了。  
“巴基？”一眼看到他，史蒂夫十分惊喜，然而当他看清楚巴基的模样后，顿时变了脸色。  
“你怎么了，巴基？”他快步向巴基走过来，巴基慌忙往后退去，低吼了一声：“别过来！”  
史蒂夫停住了脚步，他手足无措的看着巴基：“你……你发情了吗，巴基？”  
巴基的身体颤抖得厉害，他整个后背都湿透了，双股之间热流正一波一波的涌出来。他知道自己已经无法离开了——这个样子的他出现在大街上，只怕十步之内就会被附近失去理智的alpha拖走。  
“我去给你买抑制剂！”史蒂夫果断的开口，转身就要离开，却被巴基一把死死扯住。  
“你疯了吗？”巴基狠狠的瞪着他，“你身为大主教，跑去买omega发情期的抑制剂？！”  
“可是你……”  
“没事的……我能搞定的……”巴基喃喃的说着，徒劳的自我安慰着。他感觉自己快要控制不住了——眼前这个穿着黑色神袍的男人，他青梅竹马的好友，他多年来一直偷偷爱慕着的，却永远也无法将这份隐秘的感情诉诸于口的，他的史蒂夫……他怕自己会失去理智，强行要求史蒂夫标记他。

“别看我……别看我，史蒂夫……”巴基终于撑不住了，他跪倒在了床边，死死的抱着那件黑色神袍，低声呻吟着，恳求着，“出去好吗？求你……”  
他真的不想让史蒂夫看到他发情的模样，那会让他羞耻至死。  
史蒂夫的身体微微颤抖着，他的眼眸变成了深深的蓝黑色，但他最终还是听话的退了出去，并关上了门。  
“我会……在门口守着你，巴基。”他低声对房内的巴基说。  
然而巴基已经什么也听不见了。  
他已经彻底被情欲所主宰，抱着史蒂夫的那件大主教袍，滚上了床。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
黑色的大主教袍上，一具蜜色的赤裸躯体覆盖在上面。巴基无法控制自己，他难耐的在神袍上磨蹭着，贪婪的嗅着上面属于史蒂夫的信息素味道。他的体内燃起一把深深的情欲之火，下身不可抑制的涌出一波波的热潮。  
他变得好湿，就像一朵盛开到极致的花，花蜜已经迫不及待的从花心涌了出来，粘稠的透明液体一股一股的流到身下的布料上。  
在这之前，每次发情期他都是靠着抑制剂度过，唯独这一次，他决定放纵一次自己。  
史蒂夫的房间，史蒂夫的，史蒂夫的大主教袍……这一切对他来说都太过了……每一样都是致命的催情剂。  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……嗯……”巴基在床上翻滚着，摩擦着，呻吟着，房间里弥漫着浓郁的信息素味道，门窗都关得紧紧的，只有门缝外能嗅到一丝丝甜腻的香草味。

史蒂夫靠门坐着，背后是那扇薄薄的门板，耳边仿佛能听到巴基沙哑的呻吟声，鼻尖萦绕着一阵阵的香草味信息素。  
他的身体绷得紧紧的，史蒂夫维持着艰难的坐姿，黑色的大主教袍下，他的下体已经硬得快要爆炸了。他毕竟是个alpha，他的本能叫嚣着想要一脚踢开那扇该死的门，闯进去把那个正在他床上发情浪叫的omega按在身下，狠狠地插入，一下一下的干开他，标记他，在他肚子里灌满精液，让他怀孕……  
可是他不能。  
除了因为巴基是他的好友，他不该怀有这种下流的想法之外。更重要的，是因为他的身份。  
他是阿斯加德身份最高的神官，一生都将奉献给神，对他而言，肉欲是人类最低级的欲望，是可耻的。  
他不能控制他的本能，不能控制住他的生理现象，却能控制住自己的行动，也能控制住自己的思想。

史蒂夫十岁那年就成了孤儿，被教会收养，是厄金斯神父将他抚养成人，并引导他走上神职的道路。  
他还记得自己被教会带走的那天，巴基哭着抱住他，不让他走。  
“我们家可以收养你，史蒂夫。”巴基抽噎着对他说，“不要去……”  
那时候史蒂夫还很瘦弱，但他仍然从巴基的怀抱里挣脱了开来。  
“我不能靠你保护一辈子。”他认真的对巴基说，纤细苍白的手指抹去对方脸上的泪珠，“我必须靠我自己活下去，巴基。”  
他义无反顾的离开了，还能听到巴基在他身后的大哭声。  
后来巴基经常去教堂找他，他们仍然是好朋友，巴基最后也接受了他的选择。  
“我长大了也要当神父。”巴基偷偷对他说，“陪着你一起，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫只认为他是在说笑，毕竟像巴基那样出身贵族的少年，怎么可能去当神父呢？  
但他心底仍然被感动了，并埋下了一丝渺茫的希望——万一巴基真的，能够和他一起成为神职人员呢？他们就可以将这份亲密无间的友谊保持下去，甚至是一辈子了。  
结果十八岁那年，巴基成了一个omega。  
于是史蒂夫知道，他永远也不可能和自己走上同一条道路了。  
成了omega之后的巴基，再不能像以前那样随心所欲的来找自己了。而史蒂夫自己，也在二十岁那年成了一名alpha。  
因为alpha的身份，他无数次遭到质疑，能不能继续担任神官。但他优秀的品格，深厚的神学知识功底，以及那双清澈明亮的蓝色眼眸，却为他赢得了无数赞成票，特别是来自于宫廷贵族omega们的秘密支持。  
“罗杰斯神官简直就是神的化身，为了他我也愿意每天去教堂……”omega们私下里花痴着，“长着张那样俊美的脸，穿着黑色的大主教袍……天哪，看到他我就要窒息了！”  
“我也是！”  
“主神保佑，我真想让他对我犯罪！”  
……  
巴基冷眼看着这些为了史蒂夫大发花痴的omega们，心里觉得简直可笑——就去做梦吧，你们。  
就像你们妄图爬上王储索尔的床一样，天方夜谭。

如果史蒂夫没有把一生都献给神的话，那么他绝对会是巴基的alpha。巴基就算用抢的，用骗的，哪怕是生米煮成熟饭这种下三滥的手段，也一定会把史蒂夫搞到手。毕竟他爱了史蒂夫那么多年，世界上再不可能有比他更爱史蒂夫的人了。  
而史蒂夫身边也没有其他omega。  
可是……他无论如何也争不过神吧？  
史蒂夫选择成为一名神官，他的恋情便再也没有出头之日了。  
于是他只能默默退到一边，作为史蒂夫最亲密的友人，尽全力支持他向着大主教的位置迈进。  
在竞选大主教之位时，史蒂夫曾经受到教会保守派的激烈反对，因为他是个alpha。但他得到了王储索尔的全力支持。  
年轻的王储需要一个全心全意站在他身后支持他的大主教。而史蒂夫一直以来都同他保持着秘密的友谊和信任。  
最终史蒂夫成为了大主教，他将成为索尔背后最坚固的力量。  
他是阿斯加德最年轻的宗教领袖，是最接近神的那个人。  
巴基不能成为他人生中的绊脚石。

不知道过了多久，房内渐渐安静了下来。史蒂夫半垂着头，他始终一动不动的坐在地板上，他终于将他的欲望克制住了，他战胜了自己的本能。  
又在门外等了片刻，他才敲了敲门：“巴基，我可以进去了吗？”  
半晌，房内传来个有气无力的声音：“进来吧，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫推开门，窗户已经被全部打开了，凛冽的寒风倒灌进来，将房内信息素的味道冲淡了不少。巴基低头坐在床边，身上的衣服已经穿好，他的手里抱着那件黑色神官袍，声音里带着一丝沙哑：“抱歉……我不小心把你的衣服弄脏了，我洗好再给你送回来吧。”  
史蒂夫的视线落在那件黑色的神袍上，那上面有一些暧昧的水痕，湿漉漉的……他的喉结不自觉的滚动了一下。  
“不用。”史蒂夫的声音听起来很平静，“我自己洗就可以了，巴基。”  
巴基有些吃惊的抬头看着他，史蒂夫的表情波澜不惊，什么也看不出来。  
“可是我……我蹭到了你的衣服上。”巴基满脸通红的说，但他只能把话说到这个份儿上了，难道史蒂夫那么蠢吗？这都不懂？  
“没关系。”史蒂夫回答，“我会处理好的，巴基。”  
巴基彻底败了。  
好吧，他自暴自弃的想，你不嫌脏你就留着吧。  
“在这儿休息一晚，明天再走吧？我可以去楼下对付一晚。”史蒂夫给他倒了杯水，“你看起来太虚弱了。”  
巴基摇了摇头：“不，我该走了。”  
他站起身子，史蒂夫不由得伸手扶住他，两人身体接触的一刹那，仿佛过电一般，彼此都微微一颤。  
巴基率先抽出了自己的手臂。  
他看了史蒂夫一眼，转身打开门往外走去，史蒂夫默默跟在了他身后。  
“我不用你送。”巴基低声说，“你回去吧。”  
“我送你。”史蒂夫不容反驳的回答。  
“你别送了，万一被人看到，我是个omega……”  
“那就让他们看到好了。”史蒂夫冷冷的说，“你是omega，难道我们就不能正常交往了吗？”  
“……”  
巴基在心里默默叹了口气，傻子，他心里想，你可是大主教啊。多少人盯着你，想把你从这个位置上拖下来。  
不过他是个未经结合过的omega，就这点而言，足以证明他和史蒂夫之间的清白了。  
他永远也不会和任何alpha结合的。

索尔闭着眼睛，处于半睡半醒之间，他其实已经有点清醒了，却不想睁开眼睛，内心深处有种说不出的充实感。他感觉自己全身上下都很舒服，懒洋洋的，尽情发泄过的那种舒爽感。作为一名alpha，他知道这是征服欲得到了满足的表现，他占有了一名omega——深深的，彻底的占有了他，标记了他，他的伴侣，他的妻子，他的王妃，洛……  
他猛然睁开了眼睛。  
熟悉的寝宫，空气中还弥漫着信息素交织的味道，性欲的味道。他全身赤裸，只在腰间搭着一条薄毯。扭头一看，窗前正站着一个人影。  
洛基已经穿戴整齐了，墨绿色的束腰长袍，将他纤细的腰身勾勒得一览无遗。索尔的目光忍不住落在那挺翘的臀部上，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
他还记得自己在那具身体里疯狂抽插的景象，记得洛基那张苍白而布满了情欲的脸庞。多年来他一直以一名兄长的眼光看待洛基，直到昨晚，一切都被颠覆了。  
洛基已经真正意义上成为了他的人。  
他会对这一切负责的。  
婚礼可以提前举行了，他想。

“早安……”他开口了，声音里还带着一丝餍足。  
洛基回过头来，脸上没有一丝温柔情意，那双眼睛冷淡的看着他。  
索尔脸上的笑意不由得也淡了下去。  
“我已经喝过药了。”洛基的声音也和他的表情一样冷淡，“所以你不用担心，我不会怀孕。”  
索尔的表情彻底冷了下去。  
“你说什么？”他的声音里带着一丝寒意。  
“你明白我在说什么，哥哥。”洛基直视着他，“你并不想娶我，当然，我也很理解。你不是有喜欢的女人了吗？她叫什么来着……简，对吗？”  
索尔的眉头紧皱：“我们早就分手了。”  
洛基漠然的移开了视线：“是吗？因为她拒绝了你的求婚？”  
索尔终于忍无可忍：“够了！不要再给我岔开话题！你为什么要喝药，洛基？你就这么不想要我的孩子？你还记得你将要成为我的王妃了吗？！”  
“这话该由我来问你，亲爱的哥哥，你对我避而不见好几天，是不想看见我这张脸吧？你是不是算准了我的发情期才特意赶回来的？就为了完成你的义务？谢谢，我不需要！”洛基毫不留情的反驳回去。  
一时间两人都不再说话了，索尔冷冷的看着他，洛基回以同样冰冷的视线。  
“你是不是想取消婚礼？”最后，索尔吐出冰冷的一句。  
洛基冷笑了一声：“如果我说是，你是不是觉得解脱了？”  
索尔最终摔门而去，洛基一动不动的站在原地。  
他终于说出了那句他一直憋在心底的话。  
我不需要求你帮我度过发情期。  
我也并不期待那场所谓的婚礼，期待成为阿斯加德的王妃。  
哪怕我已经被你标记了。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
索尔在离开寝宫后，还憋着一肚子火。他真的从没这么生气过——昨晚他进入和标记洛基时，洛基明明看起来也很沉迷其中，就算那是omega发情期时不可自控的表现，至少说明他们两人都是享受这场情欲的吧？  
经过那一晚，洛基在他心目中已经不是他的弟弟，而是他的omega，他的王妃了。  
他睁开眼送上的第一个微笑，就被洛基冷冰冰一句“放心，我不会怀孕的”给打了回来，这让他怎么能不生气？  
如果洛基真的讨厌他，不想成为他的王妃，那么在他母后弗丽嘉提出要让他们成婚的时候，为什么他没有反对呢？至少那时候自己还说了一句，容我考虑一下吧？洛基可是一句话也没说，就那么接受了。  
而且昨晚他原本没打算做到底的，如果不是洛基扭动着身体，口口声声喊着“哥哥，帮我”，他也不会理智全失，在正式成婚前就把洛基给标记了。  
他以为那是洛基对他示好的表示，甚至打算把原定在三个月后举行的婚礼也提前了。  
现在看来，大概是他自作多情了？洛基只是因为发情期所致，才对他敞开了身体？如果那时候进去房间的不是他，而是其他alpha呢？  
这个设想令他莫名的愤怒起来。  
这股怒火一直持续到他进入阿斯加德皇后，他的母亲弗丽嘉的房间，还未能平息。

“怎么了索尔？”弗丽嘉看到他后，从椅子上站了起来，朝他伸出手，“你看起来像是在生气？”  
索尔一声不吭的走到她面前，接过她的手，在手背上亲吻了一下，然后在她脚下坐下来，直接坐在了地毯上。  
“我是来和您商量……关于我和洛基之间婚礼的事情的。”索尔的声音有些闷，“我昨晚……把他标记了。”  
“什么？”弗丽嘉愣住了，她的神情瞬间严肃起来，“你把洛基标记了？他是自愿的吗，索尔？”  
“是，他突然进入发情期，求我帮他。”索尔低着头，“我发誓，他真的是自愿的，我才和他结合，并标记了他。”  
弗丽嘉的神色缓和下来，露出个微笑：“既然这样，那你为什么看起来这么不开心呢？”  
“因为今天早上他告诉我，他喝了药，不会怀孕。”索尔的声音里透着一丝委屈，“为什么？难道他讨厌生下我的孩子吗？可是当初在决定我们的婚事时，他明明没有反对啊？”  
“洛基是个喜欢把心事憋在肚子里的孩子。”弗丽嘉叹了口气，她大概明白发生了什么，“从小他就被笼罩在你父王和你的阴影之下，而且他又是约顿海姆的流亡王子，他已经习惯了什么也不说，什么也不要，他的一切都由我们来替他做决定。”  
索尔不由得开口分辨：“可是我从没欺负过他啊！我把他当唯一的弟弟，什么我都愿意分给他一半。”  
“可他毕竟不是你的亲生弟弟。”弗丽嘉抚摸着索尔微长的卷发，“我一直很担心他，怕他将来受欺负。后来他被发现是一个omega，其实我很开心，因为我终于可以把他交给你了，我的儿子。我知道你善良，勇敢，仁慈，能做好一名君主，一定也能保护好洛基。出于一名母亲的私心，我决定为你们举行婚礼。我知道你之前对洛基并没有那种感情，但我也知道，这世界上只有你才会全心全意的对他好，竭尽一切的保护他。我想，等你们结婚后，你们会互相了解，然后爱上彼此的，就像我和你的父亲一样。”  
索尔第一次知道原来他的母后是出于这样的原因，才执意让他和洛基结婚。外界传说纷纭，都以为他和洛基的婚姻只是出于政治需求。然而索尔心里清楚，约顿海姆的朝政现在被几名权臣把控，洛基这个幼年时便流亡在外的王子，其实并没有多大价值。  
所以他一直疑惑，为何他要和洛基成婚，意义何在？  
现在他知道了，他的母亲心目中，洛基和他都是一样的宝贝，一样的重要。

“可是……”他闷闷不乐的说，“洛基虽然嘴上不说，是不是其实很讨厌我，不想做我的omega？”  
不然怎么会不想要他们的孩子？  
“傻瓜。”弗丽嘉笑着叹息，“洛基什么时候讨厌过你呢？就算在他还是你弟弟的时候。他只是把心事藏得太深，连对我也不肯多说一句——我总怕我给他的爱太少，我希望你能给他更多的爱。索尔，相信我，洛基绝不会讨厌你。听我的话，回去找他，和他好好谈谈，问清楚他心里真正的想法。”  
索尔低着头，他心里想，是不是自己真的误会洛基了？他的弟弟难道不是从来都这副冷淡的模样吗？难道还指望他一被标记后，马上就性格大变对自己热情似火？  
洛基那么别扭，从来不肯好好说话的，难道自己是第一天才了解他吗？  
他终于想通了，于是抬起头，语气诚恳的对弗丽嘉说：“您说的对，妈妈，我应该去和洛基好好谈谈。”  
他的眉头舒展开来，开始后悔自己早晨对洛基口不择言吼的那些话。作为一个刚刚标记过自己omega的alpha，他的态度显然太过糟糕。  
他应该现在就赶回去，他迫不及待的站起来，准备和弗丽嘉道别后离开。  
“等等。”弗丽嘉笑着看着他，“我正准备做些洛基喜欢的甜点，你带回去给他，哄他开心。”  
索尔于是又坐了下来，他看着弗丽嘉心情愉悦的忙碌着，不由得也笑了起来。  
希望洛基看到这些糕点后，能原谅他。  
他真的希望婚礼能够如期举行。

就在索尔离开后不久，巴基便来到了洛基的宫殿。说真的，他很怕洛基和索尔还没搞完，据说有的omega发情起来一天一夜都搞不完……幸好当他踏上楼梯时，那股浓郁的信息素交缠的味道已经散去了。  
敲了敲门，半晌，听到里面传出一句：“进来。”  
巴基小心翼翼走了进去，看到洛基穿得整整齐齐，独自一人坐在椅子上看书时，不由得有些吃惊。他原本以为，这时候的洛基应该躺在床上睡懒觉。  
毕竟索尔看起来那么……呃，勇猛。  
然而洛基看起来却像个没事人一样，仍然是那副性冷淡一样的表情。  
如果不是昨晚不小心撞到了，巴基还以为这房间里什么都没有发生过。

“我让你给我去拿抑制剂，你今天才回来。”洛基冷冷的看着他，“想让我降你的职吗，巴恩斯？”  
巴基笑嘻嘻的走过去：“冤枉，我昨天真的赶回来了，但是你已经和索尔殿下……我哪敢敲门进来啊？”  
他意味深长的看了洛基一眼，却发现对方仍然是那副冷漠的表情，不由得也收敛了脸上的笑意。  
“怎么了？”他问，“你们不是结合了吗？”  
“是。”洛基言简意赅的回答了一个字。  
“那……”巴基有些不明白他这是怎么了，突然之间他想到了什么，一下子连眉毛都竖了起来，“难道是他强迫你？！”妈的，就算他是王储，他也……  
“不是。”洛基不耐烦的打断了他，“你别瞎猜了行吗？索尔怎么可能强迫我？”  
那倒是，巴基心里想，以索尔的为人，强迫洛基这种事儿，估计真的干不出来，何况洛基也不是那么好强迫的。  
“那你到底在不高兴什么？”巴基小声嘀咕，“你情我愿的，不是该皆大欢喜吗？”

听到你情我愿四个字，洛基不由得露出了一个讥讽的冷笑。  
“虽然他没有强迫我，但我们还真算不上你情我愿。”洛基自嘲的说，然后敏锐的看向巴基，他嗅到了一丝不对劲，巴基的信息素不对劲，“你发情过了？”  
巴基陡然红了脸，结结巴巴的：“你，你闻出来了？该死，我还特意喷了遮盖剂……”  
“你没用抑制剂？”洛基饶有兴致的看着他，“谁帮你度过的发情期？你不是说不和任何alpha结合的吗，巴恩斯？”  
“我确实没有和任何alpha结合，殿下。”巴基没好气的说，“我是被你传染的，你的发情期影响到了我而已！”  
“然后你自己解决的？”洛基不由得挑起眉，“我真佩服你，巴恩斯，不靠抑制剂和alpha，自己度过发情期。你和你那个跑去当大主教的alpha朋友史蒂夫，真的是绝配。”  
巴基对他时不时的拿他和史蒂夫出来讽刺几句已经免疫了，他绕回了问题的核心：“那么，到底为什么你生气？”  
他了解洛基，每次他这样一副性冷淡的死样子，说话带刺的时候，就是心情极度不爽的时候。

洛基沉默了片刻，突然对巴基说：“我认真思考了一下你昨天说的话，觉得你说的很有道理。”  
巴基一脑袋问号，他昨天对洛基说什么了？  
“你说即使我不是alpha，哪怕只是个beta，我也有资格回约顿海姆当王。”  
原来是这句，巴基心想，他随口说的而已，这有什么吗？谁都知道你现在是omega了啊，怎么可能还回约顿海姆继承王位？  
“我可以做到。”洛基看着巴基，眼神灼灼，“只需要一个手术，摘除性腺，我就不再是omega了……”  
“你疯了？！”巴基大吃一惊，顾不得身份有别，一把捂住了洛基的嘴，“摘除性腺？你他妈都已经被索尔标记过了吧？你想让他成为笑柄吗？是想被阿斯加德举国追杀吗？”  
洛基缓缓将他的手摘下来：“或者，你想办法给我搞到高级遮盖剂，能完全遮住我omega信息素的。我知道你有办法，巴恩斯，我可以不摘除性腺，但我必须要掩盖我omega的身份。”  
“这他妈怎么掩盖？”巴基的白眼都快翻到天上去了，“整个阿斯加德都知道你是个omega，是索尔未来的王妃了好不好？”  
“但是约顿海姆不知道。”  
巴基吃惊的看着他。  
“约顿海姆离这儿距离遥远，冰天雪地，通讯不便，这个消息应该还没人知道。”洛基淡淡的说，“我要回约顿海姆，而你必须帮我，巴基。”

巴基目瞪口呆的看着他，半晌，失笑：“为什么？我应该去向索尔殿下报告，王妃有点神智不清醒了，尽说胡话。”  
“你忠于我，还是忠于索尔？”洛基突然发问，巴基一时间竟然说不出来，他应该忠于索尔这句话。  
“如果我只是阿斯加德的王妃，那么你也永远只能作为一名侍卫官。你甘愿这辈子就这么被埋没？在宫廷里碌碌无为度过一生？”洛基向他逼近一步，巴基脑袋嗡嗡作响，他不由得想起自己幼年时的梦想，那些雄心壮志，效仿巴恩斯家的先祖，上战场，立下不朽的军功……然而这一切都随着他被确定为omega后，烟消云散了。  
“史蒂夫.罗杰斯已经不需要你了，哪怕没有你，他也一样站在了巅峰。你该为自己的将来打算一下了。”洛基最后这一句，彻底将巴基击倒。  
他不得不承认……洛基说的对，史蒂夫已经是大主教了，站在了最顶峰，他的背后是索尔的支持，巴基对他来说……确实无足轻重了。

“你……已经是阿斯加德的准王妃了，地位无比尊贵，为什么还要想着回约顿海姆？”巴基无力的问道。  
“因为我必须和索尔平起平坐，地位相当。”洛基冷冷的说，“唯有如此，我才能得到足够的尊重。”  
“难道索尔殿下不尊重你吗？”  
“如果他尊重我，会把我晾在这阁楼里，一连多日不闻不问吗？如果他尊重我，会把他在民间勾搭上的那个女人，悄悄安排在宫廷里当女官吗？”洛基一连串的反问，巴基无语的看着他。  
他都不知道……索尔把他在民间有过纠缠的那个女孩子，给安排进皇宫了？还被洛基给知道了？  
王储殿下真的是脑子进水了吧？  
洛基盯着他看了半晌，他知道巴基已经动摇了，只是一时半会儿还下不了决心而已。  
“如果我回约顿海姆顺利继承王位，那么你就是我手下的第一重臣。我不在乎你是不是omega，你也可以终身不婚。但是在阿斯加德，你能保证将来不会被迫许配给某个位高权重的alpha吗？谁来当你的靠山？罗杰斯保得住你吗？巴恩斯家族保得住你吗？”  
巴基无力反驳，他知道，巴恩斯家族虽然有贵族头衔，但是在宫廷里，真的不算多么地位高贵。  
如果某一天，他真的被某个权臣看上，谁能保得住他呢？难道他要以死反抗吗？  
这就是身为omega可悲的命运。  
“容我……考虑一下，殿下。”最后，他回答说。  
洛基的嘴角微微翘起。  
他知道，从此刻起，他将和巴基成为最坚定的同盟。  
要么一起失败，要么得到他们各自想要的，属于他们的那份自由……和自尊。  
绝不任人摆布，绝不成为某个人的附属。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
索尔拎着弗丽嘉替他准备好的食盒，走进洛基房间的时候，恰巧巴基从房间里出来。对于这个洛基最信任的侍卫官，史蒂夫屡次向他提及过的挚友，索尔的印象还是不错的，因此他朝着巴基笑了笑。巴基看到他却显得有些慌张，他急急忙忙朝他行了个礼后，就哒哒哒的跑下了楼梯。  
索尔觉得有些奇怪，但也没有多想。他看了一眼洛基，对方的表情还是那副不冷不热的样子。咳嗽了一声后，索尔将食盒摆在了桌子上，对洛基说：“妈妈做了一些你爱吃的糕点，让我给你带过来……你还在生气吗，洛基？”  
洛基心里正想着怎么才能顺利回到约顿海姆的事，他看了一眼桌子上那些甜点，不由得心里一动。  
那些都是他小时候最爱吃的，看来索尔刚刚是跑去弗丽嘉那里了。早上不是还放狠话说这个婚不结了吗？怎么突然之间态度就转变了，还拿着这些糕点来讨好自己？是不是弗丽嘉对他说了什么？  
脑子虽然转的飞快，面上却一点也没表现出来。洛基本来不想搭理索尔，但想到自己的计划，现在还是先把索尔稳住才好。  
于是他也就给了个台阶给索尔下：“生气的不是你吗，哥哥？”  
他还特意加重了哥哥两个字，以表明自己并未把王妃这个头衔当回事，仍然以索尔的弟弟自居。但很显然，索尔压根就没察觉到这一点。他只是有些不好意思的抓了抓头发，然后说：“我没有生气……你是不是怪我还没有向你求婚就先标记了你？这确实有些于理不合，但你也不用急急忙忙喝药吧？万一真的有孩子了呢？”  
废话。洛基心里想，不就是怕万一真的有了孩子，所以他才赶着喝药的吗？被索尔标记已经是大错特错了，孩子更是绝对不能有的。  
难道他挺着个大肚子回约顿海姆当王吗？  
看洛基不说话，索尔只得又问了一句：“你对我们的婚事到底是什么想法，洛基？你要是不想嫁给我，讨厌我，老实告诉我没关系的，我不会生气。”

洛基垂下了眼帘，说实话，他并不讨厌索尔。但是，在当初索尔非要娶个民间女子，闹得宫廷皆知的时候，他的心里就在为索尔未来的王妃默哀，真可悲，他那时心里想，丈夫为了别的女人连王储都可以不要，你在他心目中还能算什么呢？  
他做梦也没有想到自己竟然成了一名omega，并且被指定为索尔的王妃。  
洛基真的完全接受不了，他的性格太骄傲，绝对无法容忍自己成为别的女人的替代品，或者政治联姻的牺牲品。  
哪怕除了索尔之外，或许再也没有第二个如此优秀且地位尊贵的alpha了，他也完全不在乎。  
之所以没有出声反对这场婚事，是因为洛基知道，自己身份特殊。虽然名义上是阿斯加德的小王子，实际上说穿了，不过是约顿海姆送来的质子而已。他不知道为什么奥丁和弗丽嘉第一时间就决定了要让他嫁给索尔，或许这背后有着更深远的考虑——比如说，方便以后阿斯加德名正言顺的出兵约顿海姆，统一两国之类。毕竟他是约顿海姆唯一的合法王位继承人。  
他选择了沉默，不是表示他默认了这场婚事，而是他知道自己就算反对也没有用。  
如果奥丁的旨意能够随便违背，那么索尔早就把那个平民女子娶进宫了。  
连索尔尚且违抗不了，无法为自己的婚姻做主，何况是他呢？  
所以他只能沉默。

“想听我说心里话吗，哥哥？”他突然开口了，索尔连忙点头。  
“当然。”索尔走到他身边，试探着挨着他坐下，“你有什么想法都可以告诉我，就像小时候那样。”  
洛基都懒得嘲笑他的天真了，他们怎么还可能回到小时候？  
“我想知道，你是真心想要让我成为你的王妃吗？”他看向索尔，“我们当了那么多年兄弟，你真的能接受这种关系的突然转变吗？昨晚的事，我知道那是情况特殊……其实你心里还没忘记你爱过的那位小姐吧？她叫简，是吗？”  
索尔有些吃惊，原来这就是洛基的心里话吗？  
“不，我和简早就已经结束了。”他摇摇头说，“我们不合适……她的性格也不适合当王妃，我没有再想着她了，真的。”  
撒谎。洛基冷冷的想，那她是被谁安排进王宫当女官的？  
在他前几天闲极无聊，去皇家藏书室，想要找几本书来看时，一名年轻的女官忽然走到他面前，直接对他说：“你就是洛基殿下吗？”  
洛基一怔，打量了这名女官几眼。她非常漂亮，是个beta，洛基之前从没见过她，想必是新来的。  
“是的。”他微微颔首，“什么事？”  
“我听说过关于你的许多传闻，洛基殿下，你好战，高傲，从不肯低下你那高贵的头颅多看一眼王宫外的普通百姓。”女官毫不客气的对他说，“恕我直言，你其实根本就配不上索尔殿下。”  
洛基大怒，他被深深冒犯到了，这个女官疯了吗？竟敢跑到他面前大放厥词？  
还没等他开口，这个胆大包天的女官继续说：“但我会祝福你和索尔殿下之间的婚礼，希望你以后能像弗丽嘉王后一样，成为一个仁慈宽厚的人。”她叹了口气，“索尔是这世界上最好的alpha，你要好好珍惜。”  
然后她就转身离开了！洛基被震惊了，都顾不得计较这个女官的出言不逊了——她语气中那种“我把索尔让给你了你可要以后好好对他”的意味，到底是怎么回事？！  
然后他让人稍微查了一下，明白了。  
这名女官名叫简.福斯特。

眼看着面前的人一脸老实无辜的说，他和那个平民女子再也没有任何瓜葛了时，洛基内心的那最后一丝柔软终于也化成了坚冰。  
撒谎，他心里说，骗子。  
可他却露出一个微笑，似乎真的相信了索尔的话一般：“你知道的，哥哥，我希望你能得到幸福，和自己喜欢的人结婚，而不是出于别的什么原因。”  
“我知道，洛基。”索尔显然被感动了，他真诚的看着洛基，“你是我最亲爱的弟弟，也将成为我唯一的妻子。你真的愿意和我成婚吗，洛基？”  
洛基看了他一会儿，低下头去，仿佛在害羞。  
“当然。”他轻声说，“我愿意。”  
他的手一下子被索尔紧紧握住了。  
“不过，哥哥，你也知道，王宫里人多嘴杂，我们毕竟还没有正式成婚，这段时间，你最好不要再来我这儿多走动，更不要在这儿过夜，好吗？”洛基的声音几乎算得上温柔了，索尔连连点头：“当然，我知道。”  
毕竟是个omega嘛，他想，洛基面子还是很薄的，要在乎名声。  
他似乎忘了，洛基都被他标记过了，名声什么的……还有么？  
在索尔离开后，洛基嘴边的笑容瞬间消失。  
离他和索尔的婚礼只有三个月了，他必须在这期间尽快逃出去，回到约顿海姆。在过去的几年里，他并非毫无作为，实际上已经在约顿海姆有了自己的秘密势力。  
希望巴基不要让他失望。

巴基回家后，把自己关在房间里，洛基的那些话一直在他脑子里盘旋。  
他不傻，他知道自己如果帮助洛基，协同他一起逃往约顿海姆，一旦失败，那么等待他的恐怕是难以想象的严厉惩罚。轻者把他关进大牢，重者搞不好他连性命都要搭上。  
付出这么大的代价，值得吗？  
门外传来轻轻的敲门声，巴基打开门一看，是他的小妹妹瑞贝卡。  
她看起来神色惶恐而急迫，巴基连忙把她让进房间。  
“怎么了？”巴基关上房门，“你怎么慌慌张张的，贝基？”  
“巴基，你知道吗？”瑞贝卡急切的对他说，“上午皮尔斯家的使者来过了。”  
“什么？”巴基立刻变了脸色，“海德拉的那个皮尔斯？他们来干什么？”  
“好像是替布洛克少爷来提亲。”瑞贝卡咬着嘴唇，“可我们家只有你是omega，巴基。”  
巴基的脑子里“嗡”的一声炸开了。  
亚历山大.皮尔斯，海德拉的领主，而海德拉是阿斯加德最大的附属国。皮尔斯的儿子布洛克也在王宫中担任重职，真正意义上的权贵之家。  
巴基认识布洛克，他们曾在一个学校念书，布洛克是巴基的学长。与洛基直到成年后才分化成omega不同，巴基十六岁那年就分化了。  
而第一个发现他是omega的，就是布洛克。当时他突然陷入发情期，布洛克恰好在他身旁，他当机立断一把脱下外套将巴基裹得严严实实，然后抱着他一路冲回了巴恩斯家。  
因为这件事，巴基一直对布洛克心存感激，但他们之间也并没有什么交情，因为巴基很快就换了学校，之后他们就再无联系。  
巴基怎么也不会想到，布洛克为什么突然会向他求婚？还是说，他本人并不知情，只是出于他父亲的意愿？  
可亚历山大.皮尔斯又看中了巴基哪一点呢？巴恩斯家族实在算不上什么有势力的家族。

“爸爸没有告诉对方，我早就决定终身不婚了吗？”巴基急急的说。  
“说了，当时我就躲在门后，我听得请清楚楚。爸爸说，我们家的巴基是个怪孩子，他公开表示过，不愿意和任何alpha结合。”瑞贝卡告诉他，“可是皮尔斯家的使者回答说没关系，布洛克少爷可以恳求奥丁国王赐婚。”  
完蛋了。  
这是巴基脑子里唯一的念头。皮尔斯家想要求奥丁赐婚，国王不会拒绝的，没有人会在乎他的意愿，毕竟比起皮尔斯家族来，巴恩斯家族实在是微不足道。  
怎么办，怎么办？！  
纷杂不堪的大脑中，突然闪过一个念头。  
他可以去找布洛克！  
布洛克在王宫里担任禁卫军队长，自己只要找个机会去见他，跟他说清楚自己并不想结婚，劝他放弃，不就好了？  
巴基还是很信任布洛克的人品的，相信他也不会非要娶个不爱他的人吧？

第二天一早，巴基就急急忙忙进王宫了，甚至顾不得先去找洛基。他搞不清楚布洛克在哪儿，正到处瞎转悠，突然听到后面有人叫他：“巴基？”  
巴基回头一看，竟然是史蒂夫。  
“你怎么在这儿，史蒂夫？”巴基吃惊的问道。  
“索尔殿下有事找我。”史蒂夫回答，“你在干什么，巴基？”  
“我在找布洛克.皮尔斯。”巴基也不隐瞒，“你知道他在哪儿吗？”  
史蒂夫的眉头皱了起来：“你找他干什么？”  
“有急事。”巴基含糊着说，“你看到他了吗？”  
史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿，最终点点头：“我知道他在哪儿。”  
他告诉了巴基方向后，巴基就急急忙忙的走了。  
史蒂夫迟疑了一下，悄悄跟了上去。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
巴基找到布洛克的时候，这位禁卫军队长正在对他的手下训话，巴基只好站在布洛克身后不远处，耐心的等他训完话。好在布洛克的手下很快发现了他，于是连连朝着自己的长官使眼色，示意有人找他。  
布洛克转过头，看到了巴基，露出一丝惊讶。他无声的询问巴基是否要找他，巴基点点头，布洛克便扭过头，做了个手势，示意队伍解散。  
他的手下都带着一副“头儿你可真有两下子”的表情看着布洛克，然后纷纷打量着巴基，从他身旁走过去。巴基.巴恩斯，王宫里最引人注目的omega，所有人都知道他是准王妃洛基的贴身侍卫官，也知道他是一朵任何人都摘不下来的带刺玫瑰。  
他是唯一一个公然宣称不会和任何alpha结合的omega。  
除了他那个人尽皆知的好朋友罗杰斯大主教之外，巴基几乎不和任何alpha来往。宫廷里能够担任官职的omega少之又少，巴基是幸运的那个，但也是不幸的那个。他在军校只读了一年半就被迫转学，只因为他突然分化为一名omega。然而以他在学校里的优异表现，他本来可以拥有更远大的前程。  
大家都猜测，巴基之所以拒绝和任何alpha结合，是因为他从心底接受不了自己是个omega的事实。他格斗技术一流，性格强悍，偶尔也会和beta女孩儿调调情，或许这个世界上，能够征服他的alpha还不存在。  
所以当他主动来找布洛克时，禁卫军队员们心里都在惊呼，想不到他们的老大这么有本事，竟然能搞定巴恩斯。

等这些人都离开后，巴基才走上前，对布洛克开口说：“抱歉，冒昧的来打扰您，长官。”  
布洛克的军衔比他高，因此他尊称他一声长官。  
布洛克笑了笑：“别这么说，巴恩斯侍卫官。你来找我，是我的荣幸。”  
因为当年的事情，巴基对布洛克还是心存好感的，因此他客气的问道：“我听说昨天您的父亲，皮尔斯领主派使者来我家，说是要替您求婚。我的妹妹瑞贝卡年纪还小，莫非这个求婚的对象是我？长官，你知道这件事吗？”  
“叫我布洛克就好。”布洛克注视着他，嘴边仍含着笑意，“当然，我知道这件事，我也有这个意愿。”  
“难道你不知道我早就说过，不会和任何alpha结合吗？”巴基一激动，连尊称都忘了，“况且我的家族也只是普通贵族而已，想要和你结婚的omega想必不少吧？身份比我高贵的也多的是，为什么要来向我求婚呢，长官？”  
布洛克饶有兴致的看着他，就像看着一只发脾气的猫：“或许是因为我喜欢你呢，巴恩斯？”  
巴基的眼睛瞪大了，布洛克不由得笑出了声。这句话也不算完全撒谎，他确实对巴基有兴趣，当年他抱着巴恩斯家的小男孩儿飞奔过街道，鼻尖全都是那股浓郁的香草味时，他就对他有兴趣了。所以几天前，当他的父亲皮尔斯问他愿不愿意娶宫廷侍卫官巴恩斯时，他毫不犹豫的答应了。  
他的小男孩儿还以为那是因为巴恩斯家族的关系，怎么会呢？巴恩斯家族在皮尔斯眼里实在不算什么，他们看中的，是巴基和洛基之间的那份亲近。

“你喜欢我？”巴基不由得冷笑，“你总共见过我才几次？我本来一直对你当年帮助过我十分感激，请不要破坏我心目中的这份感激之情好吗，布洛克？”  
“哦天哪，你感激我，难道就不能爱上我吗？”布洛克带着一抹坏笑，“别人不都说，感激往往是转化为爱情的第一步吗？”  
巴基狠狠地瞪着他，他根本就不信布洛克是真的喜欢他，但他实在是猜不透这场求婚的真实目的。  
这场谈话不欢而散，布洛克完全不为所动，不但承认了自己确实准备向巴恩斯家族提出求婚，还表示必要的话，会请国王陛下为他主婚。  
巴基怒气冲天的走了。  
布洛克似笑非笑的看着巴基离去的背影，直到离他不远处的阴影底下慢慢的走出来一个人。  
布洛克的眸子缩了缩。

“大主教阁下。”布洛克很快就露出了一副客气的笑容，“您怎么会在这儿。”  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯一身黑色的神袍，当他站在阴影里时，不注意看还真发现不了。这位主教大人，布洛克早有所耳闻，他虽然年轻，气场却异常强大。尤其是当他眉头紧皱，神色严肃的看着谁时，被他注视着的人会不由自主的想要跪在他面前忏悔。  
难怪宫廷里那群贵妇和侍女们都私下里对他议论纷纷，花痴不已。  
“我刚刚不小心听到了一场谈话。”史蒂夫神色冷漠的看着他，“阁下准备要向巴恩斯侍卫官求婚？”  
布洛克愣了一下，随即笑了，他意味深长的看着史蒂夫：“我都差点忘了，大主教阁下可是巴恩斯最好的朋友。既然您恰好都听到了，那能不能顺便请您为我们赐予祝福？”  
史蒂夫冰蓝色的眸子里似乎有冷冷的火焰在跳动：“巴基根本就不愿意接受你的求婚。”  
“没有吧？”布洛克笑得毫不在意，“他可能只是害羞而已。毕竟在他十六岁那年变成omega时，第一个闻到他发情期信息素味道的那个人，就是我。多么神奇的缘分，我到现在还记得那美妙的味道……”  
话还没有说完，他的脸上就猛的挨了一拳。布洛克踉跄着后退了两步，睁大了眼睛，抬头看到史蒂夫正面无表情的看着他。  
“呵呵。”布洛克缓缓擦去嘴角的血迹，朝着史蒂夫露出个挑衅般的笑容，“看来大主教阁下，不太赞成这门婚事？不过话说回来，你有什么资格插手，史蒂夫.罗杰斯？”  
布洛克讨厌罗杰斯也不是一天两天了，年纪比他轻爬的比他还快，深得王储和国王陛下的信赖。他父亲皮尔斯就告诫过他，将来罗杰斯一定会成为他们最大的绊脚石。  
出于私人原因，他也不喜欢罗杰斯。大概因为他和他的求婚对象走得太近了。  
于是他也毫不犹豫的挥拳相向，在他看来，罗杰斯这种弱鸡一样的神官，除了会跪在神面前祈祷外，还会什么？居然主动向他挑衅，活的不耐烦了吗？  
他实在是低估了罗杰斯的能耐，也低估了那被掩盖在神袍下面的结实肌肉。  
最后等禁卫军们听到动静后赶过来时，只看到他们的长官狼狈的倒在墙角，被揍得不轻。而那位平时看起来禁欲气息十足的大主教，除了脸上稍微挂了点彩之外，神情平淡，看到他们后只是弯腰捡起被他丢在地上的大主教袍，不紧不慢的穿好，然后说：“我和你们队长稍微交流了一下近身格斗技巧，收获不小，非常感谢。下次有机会再切磋。”  
说完，看也没看布洛克一眼，从容不迫的离开了。  
所有人都被他的气场所震慑，傻乎乎的看着他离开，直到布洛克发出一声呻吟，他们才慌忙跑过去，将他们的队长扶起。  
“队，队长你……”副队长结结巴巴的刚开口，就被布洛克一记凶恶的眼神堵了回去。  
“今天的事，谁也不许说出去！”  
妈的，面子都丢光了！史蒂夫.罗杰斯，你他妈给老子记住！

巴基来到洛基寝宫时，比平常晚了不少。洛基看了他一眼，又看了他一眼，忍不住开口：“你怎么了？”  
巴基垂头丧气的说：“昨天皮尔斯家的人去了我家，说是要替布洛克向我求亲。”  
洛基忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来。  
巴基瞪了他一眼，气呼呼的说：“你还笑！我早上去找布洛克，还以为他会通情达理，放弃向我求婚。谁知道他说，他不会改主意的。妈的，他到底看上了老子哪一点？我改还不行吗？！”  
洛基好笑的看着他，摇摇头，叹口气说：“傻瓜，他看上你哪一点，你心里还不清楚？”  
巴基迷茫的看着他。  
“他看上的，当然不可能是你的巴恩斯家族，那是什么呢？当然，你是个可爱的omega，但恕我直言，比你更可爱的omega也不少。”洛基苍白而纤长的手指在他额头上轻轻一点，“他看上的，是你的职位。你是我最亲近的侍卫官，他想借着你搭上我这条船。”  
巴基睁大了眼睛，半晌，受不了的说：“需要这么拐弯抹角吗？还要拿自己的婚姻做赌注？”  
“需要。”洛基淡淡的瞥了他一眼，“因为皮尔斯家族急需获取未来国王索尔的信任。你以为我哥哥看起来大大咧咧，是个很好打交道的人？你错了，其实索尔很难被取悦，也很难对谁轻易付出信任。这么多年来，他身边走得近的永远只有那么几个人。皮尔斯家族大概是高估了我在索尔心目中的地位，以为能通过我，让布洛克成为索尔身边的红人？”  
他的唇角泛起一丝冷笑：“可惜他们真的打错了主意。”  
巴基看到他脸上那抹自嘲般的笑容，实在是有点心疼。他想安慰洛基，其实索尔殿下还是很在乎你的啊！可是又想起洛基说过的，索尔把他相好过的女人偷偷安排进王宫当女官的事。  
一时之间，他也不知道该说什么了。

“皮尔斯家族的能耐，想必你也知道。”洛基意味深长的看向他，“如果布洛克求奥丁主婚，你是想跑都没地方跑了，我可怜的巴恩斯。”  
巴基的脸皱成一团，被洛基说中了，布洛克真的打算让奥丁来主婚。  
“真的不考虑我昨天对你说的话吗？”洛基趁热打铁，“我答应你，只要我顺利回到约顿海姆，再没人敢逼你做你不愿意的事。”  
巴基犹犹豫豫的看着他：“可是……我帮你……难道不会连累我的家人吗，殿下？”  
就算他成功帮助洛基逃走了，万一国王迁怒于他的家人怎么办？  
“笨蛋。”洛基轻声笑着说，“我会那么傻吗？当然有万无一失的办法，保证绝不会牵连到你的家人。”  
他把巴基的手拉过来：“你只需要替我去找到足够多的抑制剂和掩盖剂，其余的，我都计划好了。”  
他不是在骗巴基，他是真的早就想好了一切计划。  
只等时机一到，就可以实施了。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
巴基缠着洛基告诉他具体计划是什么，洛基摇摇头：“现在还不能告诉你。”他转身拿起一旁桌子上早收拾好的一小篮子水果，打发巴基给索尔送去。  
巴基又是吃惊又是好笑：“你怎么转性了，竟然主动给索尔殿下送东西过去了？再说了，这水果他那里难道没有吗？还用得着你特意去送？”  
洛基白了他一眼：“你懂什么？送什么不重要，重要的是这代表了我的心意。”  
巴基的白眼都快翻到天上去了，心想就你这一心想要逃婚回约顿海姆的，还心意？  
“这么努力扮演你的准王妃角色，你就不怕索尔殿下真心爱上你啊？”巴基斜眼看着洛基，其实洛基挺会招惹人的，虽然他平时总一副不拿正眼看人的样子，但他一旦想要得到谁的欢心，还是很容易的一件事。  
不说别的，在他omega身份曝光之前，多少贵族小姐拿他当意中人呢？  
“我的哥哥可是个专情的人，想让他忘记那位美丽的简小姐，可没那么容易。”洛基微微一笑，“要是这么容易就能得到他的心，阿斯加德王室早就私生子满地跑了，毕竟想对索尔主动投怀送抱的人可太多了。”  
“可他至今也只标记过你一个，不是吗？”  
巴基一时口快说了出来，洛基倏地转过头，目光阴沉的看着他。  
“你想说什么，巴基？”  
巴基举起双手：“我什么也没说，殿下。”  
他刚刚触到了洛基的逆鳞，其实巴基是想说，我觉得在索尔殿下心里，你是和别人都不一样的，是特别的那一个。就算你当时在发情期，就算你名义上已经是他的准王妃，以索尔的为人，如果他对你一点感觉也没有，他无论如何也不会标记你的。  
但巴基不敢说。  
因为他知道，这些话洛基根本就不想听。  
“那我先走了。”巴基笑嘻嘻的拿起果篮，“我会向索尔殿下转达你对他的思念之情的，殿下。”  
洛基拧起眉，狠狠的骂了一句：“滚！”  
巴基从善如流的滚了。

走到索尔的宫殿前，门口的侍女告诉巴基：“罗杰斯主教大人正在里面，和索尔殿下叙事。”  
巴基一愣，不过他也没当回事，史蒂夫和索尔私交甚好，索尔有事没事就喜欢把他召进王宫。  
“洛基殿下让我给索尔殿下送点东西。”巴基笑着对侍女说，“我进去一下，很快就出来。”  
他是洛基的贴身侍卫官，索尔一直也对他不错，再加上罗杰斯大主教众所周知是巴基的挚友，因此侍女一想，让他进去替王妃送点东西有什么关系？不让他进去万一惹恼了洛基，那可不得了。  
她平日里和巴基也很熟，便点点头，让巴基进去了。  
巴基穿过长长的走廊，走到那扇门前，正要敲门，忽然听到里面传出索尔的声音。

“我收到密报，你和布洛克今早打起来了？这是怎么回事史蒂夫？”  
什么？巴基吓一跳，史蒂夫和布洛克打架了？今早？这怎么回事？他不由自主的把耳朵贴在了门上。  
“皮尔斯家族派使者去向巴基求婚，可巴基根本不愿意和布洛克结婚。”史蒂夫的声音响起，“我去质问布洛克，他居然说，他可以请求国王陛下赐婚。这是什么强盗逻辑？巴基不愿意，难道布洛克还能强迫他吗？”  
“他不能。”索尔的声音很镇定，“但他的确可以恳求国王赐婚。”  
“国王陛下难道就不尊重巴基的意愿了吗？”史蒂夫的声音里带着隐隐的愤怒。  
“国王陛下当然会尊重他的意愿，但前提是，除非巴基选择另一个alpha结婚，而不是他那可笑的，坚持终身不和任何alpha结合的理由。”索尔说，“omega有多么珍贵，不必我说，你也知道吧？”  
史蒂夫瞬间沉默了。  
“尤其像巴基这样出身贵族，体格健康，又相貌漂亮的omega，王城内有多少alpha想要和他结婚，难道你不知道吗，史蒂夫？”  
隔了许久，史蒂夫的声音终于再次响起：“那如果是我呢？我愿意和巴基结婚的话呢？”  
索尔的声音听起来极为震惊：“你？你在开什么玩笑？你是大主教！”  
“为了巴基，我宁可不做这个主教。”史蒂夫的声音十分坚定，“我愿意和他结婚，但我不会碰他，我尊重他不与任何alpha结合的意愿，让他一辈子做一个自由自在，不受束缚的omega。”  
索尔很明显的被感动了，他的声音里充满了崇敬之意：“你真是一个伟大的人，史蒂夫，为了你的好友，竟然能如此牺牲自己。”  
巴基呆滞的转过身，神情麻木的沿着走廊一步步又走回了宫殿外。  
“怎么了？你没进去？”侍女见他拎着水果篮又出来了，不由得好奇的问道。  
“我……”巴基定了定神，露出个笑容，“索尔殿下和史蒂夫似乎在谈什么重要事情，我不敢贸然进去打扰。”  
他把果篮递给侍女：“麻烦你一会儿帮我送进去吧，就说是洛基殿下派人送来的，不要说是我来过了。”  
他朝侍女眨眨眼，侍女虽有些不解，但还是点了点头。

巴基离开索尔的宫殿，浑浑噩噩的走在路上，他想笑又想哭。史蒂夫为什么那么笨？竟然真的以为自己是因为讨厌alpha，所以才不和任何alpha结合的吗？  
然后这个蠢蛋为了他，先是出手揍了布洛克一顿，现在更是连大主教都宁可不做了，也要保护他，不让他被迫和他不喜欢的人结婚。  
史蒂夫……你这个笨蛋，你为什么要对我这么好？又为什么这么傻呢？  
傻到一点儿也看不出来，我他妈都暗恋你好多年了吗？从十几岁到二十几岁，他盼了那么多年，哪怕是做梦也幻想着有一天史蒂夫会对他说，让我们结婚吧，巴基。结果万万没想到，竟是在这种情况下，从史蒂夫嘴里听到了他说，愿意和他结婚。  
真他妈太讽刺了。  
有时候巴基情愿自己卑鄙一点，既然史蒂夫愿意自我牺牲，那就成全他好了。跟他结婚，一辈子都把他绑在身边。  
反正史蒂夫也是自愿的。  
可巴基知道……他做不到。  
“谁他妈要你自我牺牲啊，蠢货。”巴基自言自语的说着，眼角有微微的泪光闪烁，“我不会跟布洛克结婚，也不会跟你结婚的。好好做你的大主教吧，史蒂夫。”

洛基正百无聊赖的躺在沙发上，手里把玩着一个小玩意儿，听到门被推开的声音，扭头一看，见是巴基，便转回头来继续玩着手里的东西，随口问了一句：“这么快就回来了？索尔说什么了吗？”  
半天没有回应，他忍不住转过头去一看，巴基呆呆的站在那儿，像个木偶。  
洛基立即皱起了眉，他把手里的玩意儿扔到一边，走到巴基面前，略微低下头，看着他。  
“你怎么了？索尔对你说了什么？还是你看到了什么不该看的，巴基？”  
巴基眨了眨眼，终于有了反应。他的嘴角慢慢翘起一边，露出个似嘲讽又似悲哀的笑容。  
他开口了，声音很轻，宛如游丝：“殿下，你说的，如果我帮助你回约顿海姆，你保证绝不会牵连到我的家人，是真的吗？”  
洛基的眸子猛的一缩：“当然，我告诉过你，我已经有了万无一失的计划，你的家人也绝不会受到牵连。”  
巴基闭了闭眼，深吸了一口气，然后睁开眼：“好，我答应帮你。”  
洛基的呼吸陡然一滞，巴基突然之间的态度转变令他惊讶，但他没有追问，他看得出巴基并不想说。  
不管出于什么原因令他下定了决心，对洛基而言，都是好事。  
“我承诺过你的，也一定都会做到。”洛基直视着巴基的双眼，“到了约顿海姆，再没有任何人敢逼你做你不愿意的事。我会把所有的军队都交给你，让你实现你曾经的梦想。”  
巴基那双原本暗淡无光的眸子里，倏地燃起了一丝火焰。  
“我愿为您披荆斩棘，殿下。”

索尔最近心情挺不错。  
从小到大，他几乎从未收到过洛基送给他的礼物，就算有，也大多都是些看起来恶心吧啦，绝对是洛基想要整他的玩意儿——什么花花绿绿的蛇啊，青蛙之类的。虽然那些蛇没有毒，但也够令人恶心的了。  
可就是这么冷酷又坏心眼的洛基，竟然命人给他送了一篮子水果！新鲜的，美味的，没有一颗腐烂的，真正的水果！  
阿斯加德尊贵的王储殿下，就这么带着微笑，仿佛在品尝这世间最美味的珍馐一般，吃着一串普通的葡萄。  
他猜这是洛基向他示好——自从上次他去找洛基，两人开诚布公的谈了一次后，洛基明显的对他态度有所转变。再也不那么冷冰冰若即若离了，也不再动不动对他嘲笑讽刺了，习惯了那个冷淡刻薄的洛基后，再适应这个善解人意的洛基……还真有点不习惯呢。  
我应该去看看他，索尔心里想，虽然洛基说为了避嫌，婚前他们应当少见面，但索尔真心觉得这是放屁。  
他都快是我的王妃了，我还不能去看他了？再说宫里能传出什么流言蜚语呢？谁爱传谁传去吧，索尔一点儿也不在乎。  
他都不知道洛基为什么会在乎这个，omega果然都比较纤细吧。

虽然这么想，但索尔还是找了个借口去看洛基。他带上了一个精美的盒子，当他走进洛基的寝宫时，洛基的目光果然不由自主的落在那只盒子上。  
“这是什么？”洛基开口问道。  
“是我送给你的礼物。”索尔微笑着说，将盒子递过去，“你之前送去我那里的水果我品尝过了，都很美味。我也想表达一下我的心意，洛基。”  
“这算礼尚往来么？”洛基的唇边勾起一丝浅笑，带着一点点漫不经心，他接过盒子，手指优雅的挑起盒盖，然后那丝笑容陡然凝固在他唇边。  
他的双眼一下子睁大了，翠绿色的眸子里全是惊愕，盒子里，一只镶满了钻石和宝石，华美精致的王冠静静的躺在盒底。  
“这是我原打算结婚时送给你的。”索尔略微有些不好意思，掩饰般的咳嗽了一声，“和你的发色很配，你戴着一定很好看。”  
洛基怔怔的看着那枚王冠，半晌，他把盒子盖上了。  
“我又不是王储，哪里有资格戴王冠？”他露出个自嘲般的笑，“再说了，你也还没当上国王，不怕被人说太心急吗？”  
“父亲已经有意提早退位，让我早日接管国事。”索尔神情平静的说，“他近年来身体一直不太好，你也知道的。这王冠是母亲送给我，让我在婚礼上转送给你的，她当年成为皇后时，戴的就是这顶王冠。”  
洛基呆住了。  
“三个月后，你不仅将成为我的王妃，也将成为阿斯加德的皇后。”索尔微笑着看着他，“我实在是忍不住，想提前让你看到这份礼物。”  
洛基不由得咬住了嘴唇，他知道这个王冠，那是弗丽嘉皇后一直收藏着的，她最珍贵的宝贝。洛基小时候见过她小心翼翼的从匣子里取出，然后爱惜的擦拭上面几乎不存在的灰尘。  
他没想到弗丽嘉会把这枚王冠送给他。  
阿斯加德……皇后吗？  
他默默地把盒子盖上，递回给索尔：“这份礼物太贵重了，我不能收下。”他摇摇头，“至少现在，我还不能收。”  
“你想等到在婚礼上，我亲手给你戴上？”索尔了然的一笑，“我可以先把它寄放在你这儿吗？等婚礼的前一天我再来取。”  
洛基神情复杂的看着索尔，那张笑脸看起来如此坦诚而愉悦，就像他真的很期待那个婚礼一样。  
那注视着他的眼神，那么认真，就像他真的爱上了他一样。  
洛基讨厌这种感觉。  
都是装的，他心里说，索尔所做的一切，包括和自己结婚，都只是为了取悦奥丁和弗丽嘉，好顺利继承王位。  
而他所做的一切，也只是为了取悦索尔，让他放松警惕罢了。  
不过是装作爱上对方而已，多么容易的一件事啊，不是吗？  
“那么，我就先代为保管了。”洛基垂下眼帘，他将盒子拿回，郑重的收藏起来。  
“你喜欢吗？”索尔含笑问道。  
洛基抬起眼，睫毛如同扇羽般轻扑了两下，绿色的眸子里透出一丝笑意。  
“当然。”他轻声说，“我怎么可能不喜欢呢？哥哥。”  
索尔的心尖忽然掠过一阵酥麻，他不由自主的抬手，将洛基耳边垂下来的一缕发丝别到他耳后。  
洛基惊了一下，有些不自然的偏过头，脸上似乎还带着些微的不知所措，索尔心中不由得涌起一股爱怜之情。  
“我今晚……可以留下来吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
巴基急匆匆的来到洛基的寝宫前，被门口的侍女拦下了。  
“索尔殿下在里面。”侍女神情暧昧，“下午就过来了，大概今晚会留在这儿过夜。”  
巴基挑了挑眉，抬头看了一眼窗户，窗帘已经被拉上了。  
太阳都还没下山吧……啧啧。  
他耸耸肩，朝着侍女露出个微笑：“好吧，我猜我得明天再过来了。”  
侍女也微笑起来，她是真心为洛基感到高兴。之前自从洛基殿下被选定为准王妃后，索尔殿下便一连数天，一步都不曾踏入这里。宫廷里的流言蜚语不知不觉中开始悄悄的蔓延，什么王储另有所爱，根本就不想娶洛基为王妃；什么洛基虽然是个omega但信息素的味道那么清凉，会不会那方面有什么问题之类……现在看吧，索尔殿下不但带着礼物来看王妃，还留下来过夜了。  
至于洛基已经被索尔标记过了这件事，因为之前洛基发情时，命令巴基将所有下人全部打发走了，因此她并不知道。  
“万一洛基殿下问起，就说我来过了。”巴基从怀里摸出一支红蔷薇——他在过来的路上和花店的姑娘调笑了几句，被赠送的——转手送给了侍女，“送给你，爱丽丝，你就像这花儿一样可爱。”  
爱丽丝接过花儿，脸颊上浮起一抹红晕，她只是洛基身边一名普通的侍女，没想到巴基竟然会记得她的名字。  
“谢谢，巴恩斯侍卫官。”她小声说，巴基笑着向她挥了挥手，转身离开。  
他真是英俊又迷人，爱丽丝盯着巴基的背影心里想，可惜了，偏偏是个omega。

巴基离开了洛基的宫殿后，在王城里漫无目的随便走了几圈，最后还是去了大教堂。  
他一直在犹豫要不要去找史蒂夫——自从那天偷听到史蒂夫和索尔的谈话后，他就没再见过史蒂夫了。瑞贝卡说史蒂夫来家里找过他，但巴基装作不知道这回事。他害怕史蒂夫跑来向他求婚——他甚至都能想象得出史蒂夫的神态，和他那庄重到可笑的语气。  
“巴基，你愿意和我结婚吗？我听说布洛克.皮尔斯有意向你求婚，而你并不愿意和他结婚。既然如此，我可以给你一个名义上的婚姻，你结婚后仍然是自由的，我也不会对你做什么，我保证。”  
哦天哪，这绝对是史蒂夫那个一本正经的笨蛋说得出来的话。  
不过话说回来，史蒂夫怎么会知道布洛克向他求婚的事？

巴基在教堂门口徘徊犹豫了半天，直到史蒂夫从教堂里面出来，恰好看到了他。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫稍微有些惊讶，他穿着黑色的大主教袍，身边还跟着两名神官。看到巴基后，他向那两个神官低声说了几句什么，他们便点点头，自行离开了。  
巴基有些尴尬，他看着史蒂夫朝自己走过来，小声说：“我是不是打扰到你了？”  
“没有。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“不是什么重要的事，我让他们自己去办了。”  
巴基有些发怔，史蒂夫的语气非常自然，是那种处于上位者和领袖身份的自然而然。虽然一直知道他是大主教，整个阿斯加德的宗教领袖，但巴基还是第一次如此直观的感受到史蒂夫的气势。  
“你来找我的吗？”史蒂夫微笑着看向巴基，“你还没吃饭吧？我们找个地方边吃边聊怎么样？”  
巴基点了点头，史蒂夫便将他的大主教袍脱了下来。他里面穿着简单的便服，脱下神袍的史蒂夫看起来一下子年轻了好几岁似的，像个大男孩。  
他其实本来也很年轻，只是穿上那身神袍，坐在大主教位置上后，便显得老成严肃了许多。  
他们在街边随便买了点吃食，然后走到河边，在长椅上坐下了。河面上游来一群野鸭，巴基掰了些面包屑喂它们，史蒂夫含笑看着他。  
夕阳的余晖撒在他们身上，太阳即将落山，马上就要天黑了。

“我听说……你去找布洛克打架了。”巴基专心致志的喂着鸭子，也没有看史蒂夫，“为什么？”  
“因为他说他要向你求婚，还准备恳求国王陛下赐婚。”史蒂夫丝毫没有隐瞒或掩饰，“而你显然并不愿意和他结婚，巴基。”  
“你怎么会知道这件事？”巴基立刻追问，“当时我和他的谈话，并没有其他人在场。”  
“我就跟在你身后。”史蒂夫坦然的说，“你那天早上问我布洛克在哪儿，我就有些隐约的担心。我跟着你，所以听到了你们的对话。”  
巴基吃惊的张着嘴，大概是史蒂夫的神情太过自然了，他反而问不出“你为什么要跟着我”这句话，史蒂夫也只是出于担心他，不是吗？  
可这……未免也有些过分了吧？  
“你太冲动了，史蒂夫。”巴基皱着眉，低声说，“打架能解决什么问题？你跟布洛克打架，传出去，影响的是你的声誉。”  
“我不在乎。”史蒂夫淡淡的说，“声誉这种东西，我从来都不在乎。但你是我唯一的，最好的朋友，巴基。我不能不在乎你。”  
巴基眨了眨眼，这一瞬间，他的心底突然燃起一丝小小的火苗，他不可抑制的想，如果，如果有那么一点点可能性……史蒂夫，有没有可能，也喜欢他？  
他从小到大，一直追逐在史蒂夫身后，从他是个不起眼的豆芽菜，到现在成为万众瞩目的大主教。史蒂夫愿意为了他和布洛克打架，史蒂夫为了他不在乎自己的声誉，甚至为了他可以不做大主教……这难道真的，仅仅只是出于友谊吗？  
“史蒂夫，万一布洛克真的请求国王陛下赐婚，我怎么办呢？”巴基迫切的看着史蒂夫，“洛基说，我就算能拒绝得了这次，也拒绝不了下次。帝国不会允许一名像我这样的omega终身不婚的——你有办法帮我吗？你愿意帮我吗？”  
卑鄙就卑鄙吧，巴基心里想，如果能逼出史蒂夫的心里话，就算拿omega的身份来做文章，他也不在乎了。  
史蒂夫认真的凝视着他。  
“我当然愿意帮你，巴基。”他开口说，“如果你不介意的话，我愿意和你结婚。我知道你不想和任何alpha结合，而我也绝不会强迫你的，我保证。”  
果然，和他想象中的回答一模一样。  
巴基已经顾不得那么多了，他不顾一切的开口：“如果我说，你是那个我唯一不会拒绝的alpha呢？”  
史蒂夫惊呆了，他的表情仿佛凝滞住了一样，他呆呆的看着巴基，一句话也说不出来。  
巴基的心渐渐凉了下去。  
“我……我……”史蒂夫终于艰难的开口了，“抱歉，巴基，我……我从来没有想过……”  
“够了。”巴基迅速站了起来，羞耻一瞬间席卷了他全身，他后悔为什么要说出来，该死的，他保守了这么多年的秘密，为什么不能一直保守下去，直到他老死病死，带到坟墓里去！  
“我开玩笑的。”他快速的说，没有看史蒂夫一眼，“别放在心上，史蒂夫。”  
“等等，巴基……”史蒂夫想要伸手拉住他，被他用力挣开了。  
“我得回去了，太晚了。”他仿佛自言自语，无视太阳才刚刚下山的事实，“再见，史蒂夫。”  
然后他就飞速的跑走了，他想他可能不会再去找史蒂夫了，在被这样明确的拒绝过之后。  
而他终于也死心了。

洛基睁开了眼。  
房间里一片漆黑，窗帘紧闭，他的腰上横着一只手臂，肌肉健壮，占有般的将他揽在怀里。  
耳边传来规律的呼吸声，索尔在他身旁睡得正沉。  
当昨晚索尔提出想要留宿时，他的第一反应其实是拒绝的。他对索尔释放出的所有善意，都不过是伪装而已，然而很显然，索尔大概把这当成了他的示好。  
“我不是说过，在我们正式成婚前，最好不要在我这儿过夜吗，哥哥？”洛基委婉的说，“这于理不合。”  
“我已经问过了，根本就没有什么结婚前不能亲热的规矩。”索尔那张向来诚恳的面孔上，竟然露出一个狡黠的笑容，“你是从哪儿听来的这种可笑的破规矩？”  
洛基心里顿感不妙：“你去问的谁？”  
“妈妈。”索尔懒洋洋的回答，“我问她，阿斯加德有结婚前不能在一起亲热的规矩吗？她说当然没有，谁告诉你的，孩子？”  
洛基的脸顿时涨得通红，索尔怎么能去向弗丽嘉询问这个？这不是欲盖弥彰吗？！  
索尔饶有兴致的看着洛基：“所以，我今晚能留下来吗？”  
洛基实在是没有理由可拒绝了，他横下心来一想，反正也不是没和索尔做过，那滋味也不能说是不享受，留宿就留宿吧，有什么可矫情的。  
于是他避开索尔的视线，微微点了点头，以示默许。索尔笑了起来：“你变得容易害羞了，洛基。”  
洛基心里几乎要吐血，他？害羞？他狠狠的抬眼瞪着索尔，却被他笑着拉上了床。

当索尔纵身挺入他的身体时，洛基不由自主的搂紧了他的脖子，指甲在索尔宽阔健硕的后背上留下数道划痕。  
呻吟伴随着喘息声回荡在房间上空，洛基半闭着眼，身体跟随着索尔的节奏，波浪般起伏。这样的抵死缠绵……这样的温柔绻缱……难道索尔真的一点儿也不爱他吗？  
洛基迷惑了。  
这一次他们两个都是清醒的，他没有被发情期所控制，索尔也没有屈服在所谓alpha的本能里。他们自愿的上了床，索尔吻了他，非常温柔，然后便毫不留情的贯穿了他的身体。  
他们的身体如此合拍，索尔压着他，紧扣着他的十指。  
“我们要个孩子吧，洛基。”索尔灼热的吐息拂过他的耳垂，“我会当个好父亲，你也会是个好母亲的，就像我们的妈妈一样。”  
洛基猛然打了个寒颤。  
他确实爱弗丽嘉，整个阿斯加德他最爱的人就是她，但他并不想将来自己变成她那样。  
珍藏着奥丁送给她的王冠，每日就呆在宫里，做做糕点，烤烤饼干，和宫廷里的贵妇们聚聚会，耐心倾听那些受了委屈的贵族omega们前来向她哭诉，温柔的给予开导。  
他无论如何不能接受自己要过那样的生活。

“也许你是真的有那么一点喜欢我，哥哥。”洛基凝视着黑暗中索尔沉睡的脸庞，手指轻轻在他唇边划过，“但是抱歉，你给不了我想要的。”  
被圈养在华丽的樊笼里，绝非他想要的生活。成为阿斯加德的皇后，穿着华袍，坐在冰冷的宝座上，日复一日，夜复一夜，走不出这座宫殿，那是多么苍白而乏味的生活。  
他是未来的约顿海姆之王，不是阿斯加德皇宫中的金丝鸟。  
他要和索尔平起平坐，而不是只能作为他的附属品。  
所以就算索尔对他真的有那么点超乎兄弟之间的感情，那又怎么样呢？  
他从来都是个薄情的人。  
况且，索尔的旧相好，他曾经为了要娶对方而闹得人尽皆知的那位简小姐，还大模大样的在宫廷里到处晃荡着呢。  
洛基可不是什么心胸开阔的人。  
他可以在这段时间扮演好一个准王妃的角色，直到他顺利脱身离开。  
至于他走了后，阿斯加德王储大婚该怎么办，抱歉，那可不关他的事了。没有他，索尔难道还娶不到别的王妃了吗？  
想要当未来阿斯加德皇后的贵族omega们可是一大把呢。

等我回约顿海姆后，我大概会想念你的吧，哥哥。  
洛基薄薄的嘴唇，勾起一丝带着些微凉意的微笑。  
但也就仅此而已了。  
没有任何人任何事物，可以阻止他回约顿海姆，夺回原本属于他的那一切。他计划多年，精心筹谋，怎么可能轻易放弃。  
哪怕他的身体已经臣服于索尔，哪怕以后漫长的岁月，或许他会怀念这份滋味，会怀念他的哥哥，他曾经的或许也是此生唯一的alpha——那又怎么样呢？  
没有什么不可以放弃，只要最后能得到自己真正想要的。  
这就是他的人生信条。

\--------------  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9  
巴基终于把洛基所需要的高级信息素遮盖剂弄到手了，这可让他很是大费了一番力气。要知道信息素遮盖剂可不好弄，这玩意儿就跟违禁品一样，是不允许在市场上流通的。毕竟曾经发生过不止一起alpha故意掩盖住自己的信息素接近omega，然后趁机对其施暴的恶性事件。而omega也不是那么让人省心的，总有些不那么安分的omega想要装成beta，不管目的是什么，造成的后果却总是让人头痛——他们总会在遮盖剂突然失效的时候莫名的发情，然后被失去理智的alpha拖走。  
遮盖剂也不是万能的，尤其是那些便宜的，粗制滥造的遮盖剂，造成的副作用也很可怕。所以洛基要求巴基要给他弄到黑市上标价最贵的，效果最好的那种遮盖剂。  
而且还是大批量的。  
可想而知巴基疏通了多少关系，花了多少钱，才最终搞到了这些遮盖剂——说穿了，这可是犯法的啊。  
“谢了，兄弟。”巴基把一大笔酬金递给克林特，这个游走于大陆各帝国之间，消息最灵通的情报掮客，同时也是地下市场的金牌卖家，“下次有需要再找你。”  
“没问题。”克林特咧嘴一笑，他是个相貌温和讨喜的beta，看起来似乎毫无杀伤力，但巴基知道，这个曾经的最强弓兵手的实力有多么可怕。  
巴基不但同他做生意，也向他购买洛基所需要的情报消息。  
因此当克林特将一封密封得严严实实的信封交给他时，巴基连看都没看一眼就塞进了口袋。  
克林特总是能向他提供最准确、最隐秘的各种消息。  
“替我向女王问好。”巴基取下帽兜，向克林特微微颔首致意，地下王国的女王娜塔莎，传说中美貌强悍的红发女alpha，巴基久闻其名，一直无缘得见。  
“我会的。”克林特微微一笑，“合作愉快，詹姆斯。”  
巴基笑着戴上帽兜，挥挥手，转身离开。握着手里沉甸甸的药剂和那封密件，他多日来阴霾重重的心情也终于有所好转。

自从那天和史蒂夫见面，已经过去十几天了。巴基没有再去找过史蒂夫，也有意无意的避开和史蒂夫见面的各种场合和机会。他知道史蒂夫一定会去家里找他，干脆就不回家了，躲在洛基的宫殿里，假装忙到脱不开身。为此洛基不止一次的嘲笑他：“你到底在躲什么？罗杰斯还能把你给吃了吗？你是欠了他钱还是抢了他女人？哦，抱歉，我都忘了，你是个omega不需要女人，而罗杰斯是个圣徒，也不需要女人。”  
圣徒。巴基心想，洛基说的真对。史蒂夫就是个圣徒，无欲无求。他不是早该知道这点的吗？在史蒂夫执意要进入教会学校的时候，在史蒂夫决定当神官的那一天起。  
他为什么要去向史蒂夫表白呢？  
这个愚蠢的行为，不但粉碎了他多年以来埋藏在心底的那份隐秘的期待，也毁了他和史蒂夫之间的友情。  
他真的不知道拿什么表情来面对史蒂夫，就好像把自己内心最肮脏，最不可告人的秘密暴露在了史蒂夫面前一样，令他格外的羞耻。  
既然如此，那就干脆别再见面了吧。反正他也已经下定决心了，追随洛基，去约顿海姆展开他新的人生。  
不需要依靠任何alpha，也不会被迫依附于任何alpha，属于他自己的人生。

而与此同时，洛基的心情可就没那么好了。当巴基来到洛基的寝宫时，正好看到他阴沉沉的脸色。  
“怎么了？”巴基将一个小小的木盒放到桌子上，那里面装着几支遮盖剂的样品，“遮盖剂我已经搞到手了，卖家也承诺了将来会一直提供稳定的货源。你这张脸是什么表情？心情不好吗？索尔殿下又得罪你了？”  
对于洛基和索尔之间的事情，巴基都懒得去说什么了。自打他不小心撞破好几次索尔衣冠不整的从洛基寝宫里离开后，他看到洛基那张故作镇静的脸就想笑。洛基还一再向他强调，说什么他和索尔之间互相都没有真心，彼此利用罢了，索尔想利用他来取悦国王和王后，以此作为继承王位的筹码。而他也只是逢床做戏，麻痹索尔使他放松警惕，好成功回到约顿海姆而已。  
得了吧，巴基心里想，就你俩这隔三差五滚上床的频率，还非说什么是在做戏——做给谁看啊？  
不过他也懒得去戳破，索尔和洛基之间究竟是真心也好，假意也罢，反正都阻挡不了洛基要回约顿海姆的决心——他算是看透了，洛基实际上也不是那么在乎索尔到底对他有几分真情，否则他也不会放着那个简小姐不闻不问，不然以洛基的性格，哪里能容忍自己的丈夫把旧情人安排进王宫？

洛基转头看着巴基，神色仍然十分难看：“索尔把我安插在王城里的暗哨拔除掉了大半。”  
“什么？”巴基吃了一惊，“索尔殿下发现了你的计划吗？”  
“看来他对我早有防备。”洛基冷笑一声，“我还是低估了他，想来也是，他怎么可能对我完全信任呢？不过他应该也没抓到什么把柄，不然就不会只是警告我两句这么简单了。”  
巴基到吸了一口凉气：“他还警告你了？”  
这真的是太出乎他的意料之外了，在他心目中，索尔是个大大咧咧，不拘小节的人，看起来一副心无城府的模样。可是洛基却告诉他，索尔在不动声色之间，就完成了对他的教训。  
这对兄弟，其实哪一个都不是省油的灯吧？

洛基心里还憋着一股气。早上他从索尔的手臂上醒过来，正坐在床沿穿衣服时，索尔躺在他身后，就那么用懒洋洋的语气告诉他，他不久前刚处理了一批王城里违法乱纪的商人。  
“这些人都不是什么好东西，有贩卖人口的，也有走私违禁品的，还有替别的国家效命，想要刺探和搜集阿斯加德情报的。”索尔说，“其中一些被我关进了监狱，其余的通通赶出了王城，对了，有几个还是来自于你的故乡，约顿海姆。”  
洛基的手指颤抖了一下，但很快就若无其事的继续扣着衣服上的扣子，他头也不回的说：“是吗？约顿海姆那么贫瘠，能有什么东西值得贩卖到阿斯加德的？”  
“香料，钻石。”索尔的声音里带着一丝漫不经心，“约顿海姆矿产丰富，也盛产香料，你应该知道吧？”  
洛基冷淡的说：“我不关心那些。”  
“那不是你的故乡吗？你真是一点儿也不关心呢，洛基。”索尔似乎在笑，洛基也不知道他是不是在故意讥讽自己，只感觉到索尔的身子靠了过来，一只手轻轻抚摸着他微长的卷发，“思念故乡是人之常情，你要是想回约顿海姆，告诉我，我愿意陪你一起回去看看。甚至如果你想，我也愿意出兵帮你平定约顿海姆持续了二十多年的内乱，但是无论你想做什么，都不要瞒着我，知道吗？”  
洛基咬紧牙关，他不知道索尔究竟知道了多少。王城里确实有不少他安插的暗线，虽然他只是个被迫流亡的王子，但约顿海姆不少保皇派一直在等着他的回归。多年来他就靠着这些往来于阿斯加德和约顿海姆之间的商人，保持着同约顿海姆支持他的那几个家族的联系。  
而现在索尔轻描淡写的告诉他，这些人都已经被他处理掉了。这意味着洛基之前的计划很可能已经行不通了，他需要想新的办法离开阿斯加德。  
而且越快越好，因为索尔已经对他起疑心了。  
他真的庆幸自己拉拢到了巴基，巴基也足够能干，替无法自由出入于王宫的他做到了那些他想做的事。

巴基皱起了眉：“那怎么办？”他担忧的问洛基，“你之前的计划还可行吗，殿下？”  
洛基摇了摇头，他看向巴基：“我让你打听的事情有消息了吗？”  
巴基点点头，从贴身衣兜里掏出那封密信，递给洛基：“都在这里面了。”  
洛基拆开信封，取出信笺，从头到尾的看完后，他的神情渐渐变得凝重起来。  
“这么说是真的了，”他将信纸递给巴基，“萨卡的君主来到了阿斯加德。”  
“高天尊？”巴基吃了一惊，“我完全没有听到任何相关的风声……这不可能啊？萨卡可是和阿斯加德不相上下的帝国，他来访的话，王宫里怎么可能毫无动静？”  
“因为他并非大张旗鼓的前来拜访国王，而是轻车简从，悄悄的来了。”洛基终于露出了一丝笑意，“这位萨卡的君主，从来都不按常理出牌，也许这次只是单纯想来阿斯加德找找乐子的呢？”  
“那他也太小瞧阿斯加德王城的守卫军了吧？不出两天，奥丁陛下就会收到他已经入城的消息了。”巴基撇了撇嘴，对于这位萨卡的君主，他并没有什么好印象。据说那位高天尊荒淫无度，恣意妄为，不但公然建立斗兽场，欣赏奴隶们和凶猛野兽争斗撕咬的血腥场景，还喜欢高价收购各国稀有人种里的俊男美女，用以充掖后宫。反正关于他，就没什么好的传闻。

“所以我们要抓紧时间。”洛基将他手中的信纸抽走，顺手点燃烧掉，只在地上残留一堆余烬，“尽快见到他。”  
“你要去见他？”巴基吃惊的看着他。  
“当然，否则我为什么会让你去地下市场打探消息？”洛基神色自然，“这个消息确实值得我付出的那一大笔酬金。这是个绝佳的机会，只要我能见到他，我就有把握说服他帮助我离开阿斯加德。”  
“你让我打探最近几天出入于阿斯加德港口的那些身份不一般的人物，”巴基舔舔嘴唇，“如果来的不是高天尊呢？”  
洛基嘴角挑起一丝弧度：“那我也会选出其他适合的人选，只不过高天尊实在是意外之喜，看来上天注定我的计划可以完美实施了。”  
“你这么自信？”巴基疑惑的看着他，“你认识他？萨卡的君主？”  
洛基转过头来，对着他微微一笑：“你说对了。”  
他确实认识萨卡的君主，在他还是个少年的时候。所以他很清楚，拿什么当筹码才能说服高天尊。

\--------  
其实我还挺喜欢写双基认真搞事业的……


	10. Chapter 10

9  
巴基终于把洛基所需要的高级信息素遮盖剂弄到手了，这可让他很是大费了一番力气。要知道信息素遮盖剂可不好弄，这玩意儿就跟违禁品一样，是不允许在市场上流通的。毕竟曾经发生过不止一起alpha故意掩盖住自己的信息素接近omega，然后趁机对其施暴的恶性事件。而omega也不是那么让人省心的，总有些不那么安分的omega想要装成beta，不管目的是什么，造成的后果却总是让人头痛——他们总会在遮盖剂突然失效的时候莫名的发情，然后被失去理智的alpha拖走。  
遮盖剂也不是万能的，尤其是那些便宜的，粗制滥造的遮盖剂，造成的副作用也很可怕。所以洛基要求巴基要给他弄到黑市上标价最贵的，效果最好的那种遮盖剂。  
而且还是大批量的。  
可想而知巴基疏通了多少关系，花了多少钱，才最终搞到了这些遮盖剂——说穿了，这可是犯法的啊。  
“谢了，兄弟。”巴基把一大笔酬金递给克林特，这个游走于大陆各帝国之间，消息最灵通的情报掮客，同时也是地下市场的金牌卖家，“下次有需要再找你。”  
“没问题。”克林特咧嘴一笑，他是个相貌温和讨喜的beta，看起来似乎毫无杀伤力，但巴基知道，这个曾经的最强弓兵手的实力有多么可怕。  
巴基不但同他做生意，也向他购买洛基所需要的情报消息。  
因此当克林特将一封密封得严严实实的信封交给他时，巴基连看都没看一眼就塞进了口袋。  
克林特总是能向他提供最准确、最隐秘的各种消息。  
“替我向女王问好。”巴基取下帽兜，向克林特微微颔首致意，地下王国的女王娜塔莎，传说中美貌强悍的红发女alpha，巴基久闻其名，一直无缘得见。  
“我会的。”克林特微微一笑，“合作愉快，詹姆斯。”  
巴基笑着戴上帽兜，挥挥手，转身离开。握着手里沉甸甸的药剂和那封密件，他多日来阴霾重重的心情也终于有所好转。

自从那天和史蒂夫见面，已经过去十几天了。巴基没有再去找过史蒂夫，也有意无意的避开和史蒂夫见面的各种场合和机会。他知道史蒂夫一定会去家里找他，干脆就不回家了，躲在洛基的宫殿里，假装忙到脱不开身。为此洛基不止一次的嘲笑他：“你到底在躲什么？罗杰斯还能把你给吃了吗？你是欠了他钱还是抢了他女人？哦，抱歉，我都忘了，你是个omega不需要女人，而罗杰斯是个圣徒，也不需要女人。”  
圣徒。巴基心想，洛基说的真对。史蒂夫就是个圣徒，无欲无求。他不是早该知道这点的吗？在史蒂夫执意要进入教会学校的时候，在史蒂夫决定当神官的那一天起。  
他为什么要去向史蒂夫表白呢？  
这个愚蠢的行为，不但粉碎了他多年以来埋藏在心底的那份隐秘的期待，也毁了他和史蒂夫之间的友情。  
他真的不知道拿什么表情来面对史蒂夫，就好像把自己内心最肮脏，最不可告人的秘密暴露在了史蒂夫面前一样，令他格外的羞耻。  
既然如此，那就干脆别再见面了吧。反正他也已经下定决心了，追随洛基，去约顿海姆展开他新的人生。  
不需要依靠任何alpha，也不会被迫依附于任何alpha，属于他自己的人生。

而与此同时，洛基的心情可就没那么好了。当巴基来到洛基的寝宫时，正好看到他阴沉沉的脸色。  
“怎么了？”巴基将一个小小的木盒放到桌子上，那里面装着几支遮盖剂的样品，“遮盖剂我已经搞到手了，卖家也承诺了将来会一直提供稳定的货源。你这张脸是什么表情？心情不好吗？索尔殿下又得罪你了？”  
对于洛基和索尔之间的事情，巴基都懒得去说什么了。自打他不小心撞破好几次索尔衣冠不整的从洛基寝宫里离开后，他看到洛基那张故作镇静的脸就想笑。洛基还一再向他强调，说什么他和索尔之间互相都没有真心，彼此利用罢了，索尔想利用他来取悦国王和王后，以此作为继承王位的筹码。而他也只是逢床做戏，麻痹索尔使他放松警惕，好成功回到约顿海姆而已。  
得了吧，巴基心里想，就你俩这隔三差五滚上床的频率，还非说什么是在做戏——做给谁看啊？  
不过他也懒得去戳破，索尔和洛基之间究竟是真心也好，假意也罢，反正都阻挡不了洛基要回约顿海姆的决心——他算是看透了，洛基实际上也不是那么在乎索尔到底对他有几分真情，否则他也不会放着那个简小姐不闻不问，不然以洛基的性格，哪里能容忍自己的丈夫把旧情人安排进王宫？

洛基转头看着巴基，神色仍然十分难看：“索尔把我安插在王城里的暗哨拔除掉了大半。”  
“什么？”巴基吃了一惊，“索尔殿下发现了你的计划吗？”  
“看来他对我早有防备。”洛基冷笑一声，“我还是低估了他，想来也是，他怎么可能对我完全信任呢？不过他应该也没抓到什么把柄，不然就不会只是警告我两句这么简单了。”  
巴基到吸了一口凉气：“他还警告你了？”  
这真的是太出乎他的意料之外了，在他心目中，索尔是个大大咧咧，不拘小节的人，看起来一副心无城府的模样。可是洛基却告诉他，索尔在不动声色之间，就完成了对他的教训。  
这对兄弟，其实哪一个都不是省油的灯吧？

洛基心里还憋着一股气。早上他从索尔的手臂上醒过来，正坐在床沿穿衣服时，索尔躺在他身后，就那么用懒洋洋的语气告诉他，他不久前刚处理了一批王城里违法乱纪的商人。  
“这些人都不是什么好东西，有贩卖人口的，也有走私违禁品的，还有替别的国家效命，想要刺探和搜集阿斯加德情报的。”索尔说，“其中一些被我关进了监狱，其余的通通赶出了王城，对了，有几个还是来自于你的故乡，约顿海姆。”  
洛基的手指颤抖了一下，但很快就若无其事的继续扣着衣服上的扣子，他头也不回的说：“是吗？约顿海姆那么贫瘠，能有什么东西值得贩卖到阿斯加德的？”  
“香料，钻石。”索尔的声音里带着一丝漫不经心，“约顿海姆矿产丰富，也盛产香料，你应该知道吧？”  
洛基冷淡的说：“我不关心那些。”  
“那不是你的故乡吗？你真是一点儿也不关心呢，洛基。”索尔似乎在笑，洛基也不知道他是不是在故意讥讽自己，只感觉到索尔的身子靠了过来，一只手轻轻抚摸着他微长的卷发，“思念故乡是人之常情，你要是想回约顿海姆，告诉我，我愿意陪你一起回去看看。甚至如果你想，我也愿意出兵帮你平定约顿海姆持续了二十多年的内乱，但是无论你想做什么，都不要瞒着我，知道吗？”  
洛基咬紧牙关，他不知道索尔究竟知道了多少。王城里确实有不少他安插的暗线，虽然他只是个被迫流亡的王子，但约顿海姆不少保皇派一直在等着他的回归。多年来他就靠着这些往来于阿斯加德和约顿海姆之间的商人，保持着同约顿海姆支持他的那几个家族的联系。  
而现在索尔轻描淡写的告诉他，这些人都已经被他处理掉了。这意味着洛基之前的计划很可能已经行不通了，他需要想新的办法离开阿斯加德。  
而且越快越好，因为索尔已经对他起疑心了。  
他真的庆幸自己拉拢到了巴基，巴基也足够能干，替无法自由出入于王宫的他做到了那些他想做的事。

巴基皱起了眉：“那怎么办？”他担忧的问洛基，“你之前的计划还可行吗，殿下？”  
洛基摇了摇头，他看向巴基：“我让你打听的事情有消息了吗？”  
巴基点点头，从贴身衣兜里掏出那封密信，递给洛基：“都在这里面了。”  
洛基拆开信封，取出信笺，从头到尾的看完后，他的神情渐渐变得凝重起来。  
“这么说是真的了，”他将信纸递给巴基，“萨卡的君主来到了阿斯加德。”  
“高天尊？”巴基吃了一惊，“我完全没有听到任何相关的风声……这不可能啊？萨卡可是和阿斯加德不相上下的帝国，他来访的话，王宫里怎么可能毫无动静？”  
“因为他并非大张旗鼓的前来拜访国王，而是轻车简从，悄悄的来了。”洛基终于露出了一丝笑意，“这位萨卡的君主，从来都不按常理出牌，也许这次只是单纯想来阿斯加德找找乐子的呢？”  
“那他也太小瞧阿斯加德王城的守卫军了吧？不出两天，奥丁陛下就会收到他已经入城的消息了。”巴基撇了撇嘴，对于这位萨卡的君主，他并没有什么好印象。据说那位高天尊荒淫无度，恣意妄为，不但公然建立斗兽场，欣赏奴隶们和凶猛野兽争斗撕咬的血腥场景，还喜欢高价收购各国稀有人种里的俊男美女，用以充掖后宫。反正关于他，就没什么好的传闻。

“所以我们要抓紧时间。”洛基将他手中的信纸抽走，顺手点燃烧掉，只在地上残留一堆余烬，“尽快见到他。”  
“你要去见他？”巴基吃惊的看着他。  
“当然，否则我为什么会让你去地下市场打探消息？”洛基神色自然，“这个消息确实值得我付出的那一大笔酬金。这是个绝佳的机会，只要我能见到他，我就有把握说服他帮助我离开阿斯加德。”  
“你让我打探最近几天出入于阿斯加德港口的那些身份不一般的人物，”巴基舔舔嘴唇，“如果来的不是高天尊呢？”  
洛基嘴角挑起一丝弧度：“那我也会选出其他适合的人选，只不过高天尊实在是意外之喜，看来上天注定我的计划可以完美实施了。”  
“你这么自信？”巴基疑惑的看着他，“你认识他？萨卡的君主？”  
洛基转过头来，对着他微微一笑：“你说对了。”  
他确实认识萨卡的君主，在他还是个少年的时候。所以他很清楚，拿什么当筹码才能说服高天尊。

\--------  
其实我还挺喜欢写双基认真搞事业的……


	11. Chapter 11

10  
索尔在议事厅里，范达尔刚刚向他报告了萨卡的君主私下里悄悄前来阿斯加德的事情。因为奥丁生病，因此这段时间以来，一直是由他来暂代处理政务——也许再过一个月，暂代这两个字也要去除了，奥丁将让位于他，让他正式成为阿斯加德的国王。  
“目前还不清楚高天尊此行的目的。”范达尔最后说，“需要通知外交大臣做好国事访问迎接的预备吗？”  
“暂时不需要。”索尔稍微沉吟了一下，“既然他不想让我们知道他来了阿斯加德，那我们就装作不知道好了。派人盯紧他们一行人的行踪，一举一动都务必向我汇报。”  
范达尔点点头：“是，殿下。”顿了顿，他再度开口，“还有那几个来自于约顿海姆的商人，按照律法，应当将他们的财产全部没收充公，再将他们流放到北地服役。是否下令立即执行？”  
索尔皱了皱眉：“将他们驱逐出境就行了，流放就不必了吧。”  
“可是他们涉嫌刺探情报，恶意囤积军需物品和武器偷偷运回约顿海姆，而且还……”范达尔犹豫了一下，还是说了下去，“与洛基殿下往来密切。”  
“那是以前事了。”索尔摇摇头，“自从洛基搬进了现在的寝宫后，他就几乎没有走出过王宫了。他之前或许曾经有过重回约顿海姆的念头，我想他现在应该已经打消这种不切实际的幻想了。”  
范达尔心照不宣的点了点头，一个omega，所有人都知道，是不可能当君主的。  
“您还是太仁慈了，殿下。”一旁的沃斯塔格开口说，“像这几个心怀不轨的商人，应当严惩，给他们点教训，以儆效尤。”  
索尔只是笑着摇了摇头：“没那个必要，驱逐他们已经是对他们足够的教训了。”  
他不想把事情做绝，毕竟那是洛基故乡的人。对于这个他名义上的弟弟，阿斯加德野心勃勃的二王子，他知道洛基曾经背着他做了不少小动作——比如在军队中扶植自己的势力，在宫廷里悄悄安插眼线等。但是自从洛基被确定为omega，继而被指定为他的王妃后，这一系列的动作都戛然而止了。  
洛基似乎就此偃旗息鼓，再也不去肖想那些他不可能得到的东西了。  
因此索尔在清除洛基的势力和他安插的眼线时，倒也没有太过分，大多数人不过是调离岗位而已，最为严重的也就是驱逐出境，他不想和洛基闹僵。  
但他也希望能够借此敲打一下洛基，提醒他不要再抱有那些不切实际的念头。  
毕竟对于任何一个即将继承王位的王储来说，皇权都是绝对不容挑衅的。

在范达尔、霍根以及沃斯塔格依次离开后，索尔留下了史蒂夫。  
“吾友。”索尔走到他面前，“为何你看起来心事重重的样子？”  
索尔对待史蒂夫的态度尊重中带着亲昵，作为阿斯加德的最高宗教领袖，史蒂夫的地位不言而喻。他们不仅是密友，也是最亲密的政治伙伴。  
皇权和神权，只有紧密结合起来，国家才能稳定而强大。  
“没有。”史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，“只是……一些私事而已。”  
“你也会有私事？”索尔不由得惊讶的挑起眉，这绝非讽刺，只是他知道史蒂夫父母双亡，也没什么亲人，几乎将自己的一切都奉献给了神——这样一个几乎没有任何私欲的人，会有什么困扰他的私事呢？  
“我也是人，怎么可能没有任何私事？”史蒂夫闻言不由得笑了笑，虽然他的眉心仍然因为心事而郁结。  
“是因为巴恩斯侍卫官吗？”索尔若有所思的看着他，“能值得你烦恼的，似乎也只有你这个唯一的挚友了。”  
史蒂夫没有回答，算是默认。  
“还在担心布洛克想要向他求婚的事情？”索尔不由得叹了口气，“别把事情想得那么悲观，就算巴恩斯不喜欢布洛克，也许他会遇上其他喜欢的alpha呢？那样他就不用被迫和布洛克结合了。”  
“不会的。”史蒂夫下意识的反驳，“巴基不会和任何alpha结合的，他说过。”  
“那只是他还没有遇到真正喜欢的alpha吧，说说而已。”索尔耸耸肩，“优秀的alpha那么多——范达尔就不错啊，需要我帮忙让他们认识一下吗？或者我可以举办一个宫廷舞会，让巴恩斯也参加，借机多认识一些alpha。”  
“什么？不！”史蒂夫立刻一口否决了索尔的提议，“我想巴基不需要这些。”  
索尔疑惑的看着他。  
史蒂夫反应过来后有些尴尬，他勉强补充了一句：“巴基……不喜欢别人给他刻意安排认识什么alpha。”  
“那他就接受布洛克的求婚吧。”索尔看了史蒂夫一眼，“既然你的朋友没有其它喜欢的alpha，也找不到更好的拒绝理由的话。”  
他……其实有。  
史蒂夫心里想。  
巴基喜欢我。

他到现在还没有完全消化这件事，到现在还无法相信，巴基竟然会喜欢他。  
那句隐晦的表白，巴基孤注一掷般绝望而炽热的眼神，哪怕已经过了大半个月了，还不停的在他脑海里盘旋。  
他一直以为，巴基根本就无法接受任何alpha。当他小时候还是个病弱不堪的豆芽菜时，巴基就对他表现出了十足的保护欲，并且巴基一直非常自信，认定了将来自己一定是个alpha。  
而史蒂夫则很有自知之明的觉得，自己肯定是个beta。  
哪怕长大后，他们一个分化为了omega，另一个成了alpha，史蒂夫也从未对巴基产生过任何非分之想。在他心目中，巴基永远是热烈的，自由的，奔放的，不受任何束缚，对任何alpha都嗤之以鼻，不屑一顾。  
他永远不会被征服。  
所以当巴基宣布，他永远也不会和任何alpha结合时，史蒂夫觉得很自然。他想，如果不是因为律法规定omega必须和alpha结合，巴基大概会找一个beta女孩儿结婚。  
但是巴基竟然对他说，自己是他唯一不会拒绝的alpha。  
意思是，巴基……愿意做他的omega吗？  
史蒂夫知道自己的身份，从披上神官袍的那一刻起，他的心里就再也没有私欲这两个字。他早已做好了将一生都奉献给神的准备。  
他的目光也从不会落在任何一个omega身上。  
除了巴基。  
巴基是他生命中除了神之外，唯一能占据他心房的人了。  
自从那天表白之后，巴基就对他避而不见，既不回家，也不去教堂，史蒂夫就算想找他也找不到。他不明白为什么巴基要躲着他，他并没有因为巴基的表白而困扰，也不觉得巴基对他的这份感情可耻，他只是……他只是不知道该怎么回应。  
巴基不肯见他，这让他的心情莫名的阴郁，而索尔说要把范达尔介绍给巴基的那些话，更加令他暴躁。  
按道理说，如果巴基能够喜欢上别的alpha，他不是应该为此而高兴吗？为什么他会觉得无法忍受？  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯……其实你也没有你自己想象中的那么无欲无求，是吗？

“好了，别再为巴恩斯的事情烦恼了。”索尔笑着拍拍史蒂夫的肩，“总有办法解决的。”  
他生性乐观豁达，觉得世上没有解决不了的难题。史蒂夫闻言也笑了笑，转换了话题：“你觉得这次高天尊来阿斯加德的目的是什么，殿下？”  
索尔收起了脸上的笑容，皱起了眉：“高天尊是个令人难以琢磨的人，在他有所行动之前，真的很难猜测到他的想法。”  
“听说他酷爱搜罗各色美人，也热衷于招募各国的勇士为他的斗兽场增色，”史蒂夫若有所思，“阿斯加德有什么吸引了他呢？”  
“如果他只想要美人和勇士，那倒好办，就怕他还有别的念头。”索尔摇摇头，他和史蒂夫走出了议事厅，边走边聊，“虽然传闻中他似乎是个并不称职的国王，行事荒唐，喜怒无常。但萨卡能在他的统治下那么多年还保持着稳定繁荣，高天尊必然有他的过人之处，绝不能小觑。”  
“阿斯加德与萨卡相隔遥远，表面上看起来并没有什么利益纷争，但同为实力相当的两大帝国，我相信高天尊一定也一直在暗暗观察着阿斯加德的一举一动。”史蒂夫沉思着说，“难道是因为他得知你即将继承王位了的消息？”  
索尔一愣，随即摇头：“不可能，这个消息并没有几个人知道。”  
关于奥丁打算提早退位，传位于他的事情，也就他身边的几个最为亲信之人知道而已。当然，他也告诉洛基了，但他相信洛基绝不会，也不可能透露出去。  
任何一个帝国，关于皇位的交接与传承，向来都是敏感而又慎之又慎的，在一切尘埃落定之前，绝不能被外邦获悉任何消息。  
“那我们就静观其变吧。”史蒂夫最后说，“万一他真的就只是闲得无聊，来阿斯加德看看风景呢？”  
索尔大笑起来：“那我一定会一尽地主之谊，好好款待他。”

两人在经过皇家藏书室的时候，史蒂夫犹豫了一下，开口了。  
“我听说藏书室的女官，是您当年想要娶为王妃的那个女子，”史蒂夫含蓄的问道，“真的吗，殿下？”  
“是啊。”索尔回答得很坦然，他有些奇怪的看着史蒂夫，“你为什么突然会问到这个？”  
史蒂夫略微有些尴尬：“是巴基之前无意中告诉我的，还说洛基殿下其实也知道……虽然这件事不该我多嘴，但把旧情人安排进王宫，似乎有些不妥吧，殿下？”  
索尔的脚步顿时停了下来。  
“并不是我安排简进宫任职的。”他转头看着史蒂夫，“”她是凭自己的学识和努力获得的这个官职。我也是无意中在藏书室遇到她，才知道她任职于王宫。她从没有私自找过我，我们之间早就结束了——如果因为我曾经喜欢过她，就剥夺她进入王宫任职的机会，这不公平。简一直都想入职皇家藏书室，在她还不知道我身份的时候就告诉过我，这是她的梦想。”  
史蒂夫不由得松了口气：“原来是这样，那么看来，是巴基和洛基殿下有所误会了。”  
“误会？”索尔疑惑的看着他，“误会什么？”  
史蒂夫有些无语，某些方面来说，索尔似乎比他更迟钝。  
“不管怎么说，这位小姐曾经是您的恋人，这么看来，就好像是您刻意徇私将她安排进的王宫一样。”史蒂夫委婉的说，“您应该去向洛基殿下稍微解释一下，以免引起不必要的误会。”  
“可是洛基从没向我问起过这个啊……”索尔喃喃的说，突然灵光一现，“难道就是因为这个，所以他才会喝药，不肯要我们的孩子？”  
史蒂夫惊讶的挑起眉，不过他什么也没多问。  
“那我还真应该去和他解释一下了。”索尔自言自语的说，“不过……既然他介意，为什么从不问我呢？”  
“我想，以洛基殿下的个性，选择什么都不说才是他的一贯风格。”史蒂夫谨慎的说，“您还是去向他解释一下吧。”  
他身为一个神职人员，对感情一窍不通，竟然在向索尔建议如何处理感情问题，这也太可笑了。  
谁来向他建议如何处理与巴基之间的问题就好了……史蒂夫默默叹了口气，拢了拢身上的神袍，与索尔分别，各自离开。

索尔并没有回自己的宫殿，稍微考虑了一下后，他转身去了洛基的寝宫。  
仓促之间也没有准备礼物，当他来到洛基的寝宫门口时，却被侍女告知，洛基并不在寝宫内。  
“殿下用过午餐后就出去了，巴恩斯侍卫官陪着他一起。”侍女恭恭敬敬的说，“他们去教堂了。”  
“教堂？”索尔明显一愣，史蒂夫整个下午都和他呆在一起，洛基带着巴基去教堂干什么？  
“为什么没有人向我报告这件事？”索尔不由得有点火大，洛基身为omega，又是他的准王妃，身份特殊，但凡出行都必须报备，以便准备相应的侍卫队，这是王宫里不成文的规定。现在告诉他洛基就带着一个巴恩斯——两个omega就这么跑出王宫，身边也没有多带几个侍卫，万一遇到什么危险，谁能负责？！  
侍女们吓坏了，索尔极少发火，一旦沉下脸来，便是君威逼人。她们面面相觑，谁也不敢开口。负责报备的应当是巴恩斯侍卫官，可是……谁知道巴恩斯竟然没有事先报备呢？

 

“我以为，只是去个教堂而已，不用报备吧。”一个平静的声音在索尔背后响起，“难道我连这么点儿自由都没有了吗，索尔殿下？”  
侍女们立刻弯腰行礼：“洛基殿下。”  
索尔转过头，洛基不知何时已经回来了，巴恩斯跟在他身后。  
“这并不仅仅是关乎你自由的问题，我也没想过要剥夺你的自由。”索尔压下火气，沉声说，“我是担心你的安全，洛基。你完全可以先知会我一声，我会派人保护你出行。”  
洛基左右看了一眼，示意侍女们全部退下，巴恩斯也适时的最后一个离开，甚至贴心的关上了大门。  
“我是去悼念我的父亲，”洛基等到所有人都离开后，才淡淡的开口解释，“约顿海姆的前任国王，劳菲森，今天是他的生日。”  
索尔一愣，今天是劳菲森的生日吗？他还真的不知道，洛基往年也从未提起过，原来洛基是因为这个才去了教堂啊……他的脸色顿时缓和下来，声音也柔软了几分：“为什么你不事先告诉我？我可以陪你去。”  
洛基摇摇头：“不需要，你每天要操心的事情已经够多的了。有巴基陪我就够了。”  
索尔想到他的确一整天都泡在议事厅，处理各种政务，又想到他已经一连多日没来看洛基了，心底不由得滋生出一丝愧疚——他是不是这些天来，有些忽略洛基了？

“你可以随时来找我，政务再忙，我也能为你空出时间来。”索尔将他的手握住，“抱歉，这几天我都忙着处理各种事务，没有来看你。”  
洛基摇摇头：“没有关系。”  
“你知道谁来了阿斯加德吗？”索尔突然问道。  
洛基一愣，不明所以的看着他：“不知道。”  
“萨卡的君主，高天尊。”索尔定定的看着他，“你不会忘记他吧？当年，你差点被他强行带回萨卡……”  
洛基吃惊的打断了他：“高天尊？他来了阿斯加德？”他的脸色有些发白，“不，我不想再见到他！”  
话音刚落，他就被索尔一把抱住了。  
“不会的，我绝不会让他见到你。”索尔的声音有些微的颤抖，“不要再一个人私自出宫了，所幸这次你没有遇上什么危险，否则……”

洛基被他抱在怀里，他闭上了眼睛，眉心微蹙。  
他的神色里带着一丝不忍，更多的却是破釜沉舟般的坚决。  
抱歉啊哥哥，我骗了你。  
今天根本不是他生父劳菲森的生日，他去教堂的唯一目的，就是去见高天尊。  
当他坐在离神像最近的座位上假装在默默祷告时，穿着黑色神袍的高天尊悄无声息的出现在了他的身后。  
“多年未见，真高兴能在这儿见到你，”那装模作样般的声音抑扬顿挫的响起，“我亲爱的，小王子。”

\---------  
高天尊没有把少年洛基怎么样过，大家别瞎担心哈。


	12. Chapter 12

11  
听到那个令人鸡皮疙瘩都要冒出来的称呼时，洛基真的很难克制住自己心里的不适感。  
他其实并不喜欢高天尊。  
在他还是个十几岁的少年时，曾独自悄悄离开皇宫，出了王城，而且跑得挺远，一直跑到了阿斯加德的边境。  
现在想想，那可真是不知天高地厚的年纪。  
但那也是最为敏感而脆弱的年纪，他因为受不了王宫里总有窃窃私语，说他不是国王的亲生儿子，说他不配冠以阿斯加德二王子的名衔，说他应当滚回约顿海姆，或者滚去别的什么地方，继续当他的流亡王子，而负气离开。  
他一个人骑着马冲出了王宫，冲出了王城。他想就这么冲回他的家乡，他自己的王国，哪怕死在权利争夺的战争中，也好过于在这儿寄人篱下，被人耻笑。  
就在那个时候，他被一支奇怪的队伍袭击了。他们抓住了他，将他送给了首领——一个穿着暗纹黑底长袍的男人，看不出具体年纪，正饶有兴致的打量着他，伸手将他的下颌抬起。  
“你是阿斯加德的王子？”他注意到了洛基衣领上的徽章，属于阿斯加德皇族的标志，然后笑了，“真是个漂亮的小王子，你是omega吗？”  
洛基又惊又怕，但他竭力做出一副镇定的模样，打掉了捏住他下颌的手，倨傲的回答：“我是个alpha。”  
男人略微露出一丝失望的模样，但很快便重新微笑起来：“alpha么？那也没关系，我可以摘除你的性腺，然后把你带回萨卡。我喜欢黑头发绿眼睛的漂亮小东西，你将是我最珍贵的收藏品——你叫什么名字，我的小王子？”

隆隆的铁蹄声传来，大队的人马出现在了不远处，正朝这边飞驰而来。男人微微眯起了双眼，他看到一个穿着黑色盔甲，骑着骏马的年轻骑士冲在了最前方，虽然有着一张少年气十足的脸，他的气势却很强硬。  
“把你的脏手给我拿开，”少年骑士的声音冷冷的响起，身后跟着数百名骑兵。他手中的长剑直指那个男人，“放开我弟弟，你这个恶心的家伙！”  
男人挑起了双眉：“你知道你在和谁说话吗？我可是萨卡的君主……”  
“我管你是什么东西。”索尔打断他的话，长剑仍然不偏不倚的指着他，“这里是阿斯加德，我是阿斯加德的王储，你再不放开我弟弟，我就砍下你的手！”  
男人静静的和他对峙了一会儿，然后松开了手。  
“好吧。”他微笑着，用夸张的语气说，“阿斯加德的王储殿下，替我向奥丁陛下问好。”  
他后退了一步，索尔立刻冲上来，将洛基拉了过来，挡在了自己身后。

这段记忆一直沉淀在洛基的脑海深处，他大概永远也忘不了，当索尔冲过来救他时，他内心深处的震撼。  
其实索尔一直是个好哥哥，可他确实也从来没有了解过，自己到底想要什么。  
他只是想要获得他应得的认可和尊严而已。虽然他只是个流亡的王子，可他毕竟被奥丁收养了，是名正言顺的阿斯加德二王子。  
他渴望得到奥丁的认可，希望奥丁能像对待索尔那样对他——好吧，这或许真的只是他的奢求而已。  
他也希望自己能有机会和索尔公平竞争，角逐阿斯加德王位的继承权——当然，这就更加是不切实际的幻想了。  
最后，退一万步，他希望自己能回到约顿海姆，成为约顿海姆的君主。这是他唯一能够实现的目标，他也努力为此而奋斗，直到他被确定为omega。  
好像所有的一切都在和他作对，那他就只能不择手段的扫除障碍。  
绝不能失败。

“我也很高兴见到您，陛下。”洛基轻声说，教堂已经被巴基提前清场过了，并无外人，然而他还是下意识的放低了声音。  
扮成神父的高天尊在他身旁坐下，脸上挂着微笑：“当我接到密信的时候，还不敢相信，你竟然会主动邀请我见面，我的小王子殿下。”他注视着洛基，“多年未见，你变得更加迷人了。”  
洛基懒得和他废话：“我约您见面的目的，那封信里都已经说清楚了，您有考虑过我的提议吗？”  
“我很清楚你的目的是什么，我亲爱的洛基殿下。”高天尊仍是那副装腔作势的模样，“可我凭什么要帮助你呢？你说索尔即将成为阿斯加德的国王，可我看奥丁的身体明明还挺硬朗，再撑个十几年没什么问题——我凭什么相信你呢？”

“凭我即将成为索尔的王妃，也许很快就将是阿斯加德的皇后。”洛基平静的说，“我不久前刚完成分化，被确定为omega。”  
“你是omega？”高天尊顿时睁大了眼睛，“天啊……我的小洛基，原来当年你是骗我的？我到底损失了多大的一个宝贝？”  
“现在已经不是了。”洛基面不改色，“我摘除了性腺。”  
哪怕是像高天尊这样城府极深的老狐狸也不由得倒吸一口凉气。  
“摘除性腺？你居然下得了这样的狠手？对你自己？”他嗅了嗅，洛基身上果然没有任何信息素的味道。  
“不然我要如何重返约顿海姆呢？这个世界就是这样不公平，omega无论再怎么努力，也永远无法得到认可，更不可能当上一国的君主。”洛基的声音冷静到近乎冷漠，“既然如此，那我也只能选择这一条路了。”  
“你比我想象中狠多了，洛基殿下。”高天尊不由得对他另眼相看，语气也正经起来，“这么说，奥丁是真的不行了吗？”  
“事实上，近年来奥丁的身体确实是每况愈下。两个月前，他就开始逐步将政务交给索尔处理了。”洛基回答，“索尔继承王位，只是迟早的事。”

“可是对我来说，阿斯加德的君主是奥丁也好，还是索尔也好，都没有多少分别吧？”高天尊显然并没有那么容易被说服，“而且，比起让你回约顿海姆当王，我更想邀请你去萨卡呢，小王子殿下。你想要得到多少权力，我都可以给你。”  
洛基抬起眼，看着高天尊：“我很清楚索尔的野心，一旦他继承了阿斯加德国王之位后，下一步必定是出兵约顿海姆，而有我这位约顿海姆前王储做皇后，他还能拥有冠冕堂皇的出兵理由。到时候，一个强大而可怕的帝国即将在索尔的铁蹄下诞生——我想，您应该不会愿意见到吧？”他微微一笑，“约顿海姆如今四分五裂，几大贵族各自为政，谁也没有足够的实力统一这个冰霜帝国。而我，我是唯一的王储，名正言顺的王位继承人。如果我当了约顿海姆的王，我愿意向您开放采矿权——无条件。”  
高天尊的神色终于严肃起来。他盯着洛基，似乎在评估他这番话的真实性。  
如果约顿海姆真的被阿斯加德吞并——对于这片大陆上的任何一个帝国来说，都将是不愿看到的事情。  
那意味着一个超级强大的帝国即将诞生，它的存在会威胁到所有其他国家。  
最后，他开口了：“索尔看起来并不像是那么野心勃勃的人。”  
“他为了娶我，宁可放弃他真心喜欢的女人。我们做了这么多年兄弟，难道他是突然爱上了我吗？”洛基冷冷一笑，“当然不是。他的目的只有一个，那就是为了可以名正言顺的吞并约顿海姆。”  
高天尊沉默了，而洛基知道自己这番话已经足够打动他了。  
感谢当年索尔为了要娶那个民间女子把事情闹得够大，大概是连萨卡的君主都知道了这样的八卦。  
“好吧。”最后高天尊微笑了起来，看着洛基，“我同意你的条件，洛基殿下。”  
洛基长松了一口气，然而表面上还是保持着镇静，他露出个优雅从容的微笑：“您将会得到一个忠实的盟友，只要我能顺利继承王位。我以约顿海姆王储的名义起誓，陛下。”

两天后，当洛基得知高天尊正式以萨卡君主的名义，对阿斯加德展开访问的时候，他知道自己的计划已经顺利走出第一步了。  
奥丁陪着高天尊共进了一顿晚餐，之后的行程安排就全部交给索尔作陪了。高天尊主动提出，想要去参观一下著名的虹桥和兀儿德之泉。这意味着，索尔将要陪同他离开王城三到四天。  
作为东道主的索尔不可能拒绝，他招待高天尊一行人休息后，便去了洛基的寝宫。  
洛基穿着一件宽松的亚麻长袍，细腰若隐若现，卷发湿漉漉的披在脑后，很明显刚刚沐浴过。索尔不由得注视着他似乎还带着水汽的翠绿色双眸，以及那微微上翘的薄唇。  
“应付高天尊很辛苦吧？”洛基破天荒的主动给他端来一杯果茶，“要不要我吩咐侍女弄点吃的？”  
索尔摇摇头，近乎着迷的看着洛基，不得不说，那件袍子把他的细腰窄臀衬托得更明显了。这两天洛基对他格外温柔，这让他不由得畅想起婚后的美好生活来。  
然后他想起了简的事，他还没来得及向洛基解释这个呢。  
“对了，我听说你在王宫里遇到了简。”索尔直接开口说，“我想我应该解释一下，她并不是我弄进皇宫任职的，我……”  
“好了，不用说了。”洛基轻柔的打断了他，“我并不在意这个。”  
“真的吗？”索尔怀疑的看着他。  
“当然，你不是早就和她结束了吗？”洛基微笑着说，“我相信你。”  
洛基原来一直是这么善解人意的吗？索尔都被感动了。  
“我明天就要陪高天尊去虹桥和兀儿德之泉。”索尔对洛基说，“也许要三四天后才能回来。”  
“你不会想要带着我一起去吧？”洛基在他身边坐下，朝着他轻轻一笑，身上沐浴过后的清香味一阵阵的传来，索尔只觉得下腹绷得紧紧的，该死的裤子怎么那么紧？！  
“当然不会。”他意乱情迷的看着洛基，“我知道你讨厌他，我不会让他见到你的。”  
洛基静静的注视着他，然后缓缓的闭上了眼睛，下一刻，索尔便压了上来，近乎粗鲁的吻住了他。  
这是我们之间的最后一个夜晚了吧，哥哥。  
在激烈而缠绵的热吻中，洛基的心底有低低的叹息声划过。  
再见了，索尔。  
也许下一次再见面，便是战场上的兵戎相见。

巴基回到家后，瑞贝卡告诉他，史蒂夫这些天来家里找过他好几次。  
“你们吵架了吗？”瑞贝卡天真的问，“史蒂夫看起来好失落啊。”  
巴基心头涌起一股说不清道不明的情绪，他摸了摸瑞贝卡的头：“我们没有吵架，贝基。”  
“那你为什么不去找他？”瑞贝卡不明所以的说，“你们不是最好的朋友吗？”  
“是的。”巴基喃喃的说，“我们是最好的朋友，我应该去找他。”  
按照洛基的计划，他很快就要和他一起离开阿斯加德。事情到了这一步，已经没有回头路了，更何况，他听说布洛克已经正式向国王递交了请求和他结婚的申请文书。  
他再也不想做个只能任人摆布的omega了。  
在离开前，你应该去看看史蒂夫。他心内有个声音对他说，因为也许……你将再也没有机会见到他了。  
他也应当好好和家人告别，用隐晦的方式。  
巴基的心里充满了惆怅和即将离别的悲伤，他定了定神，对瑞贝卡说：“我先去找史蒂夫，可能会晚点回。然后明天白天我放假，你想去哪儿玩，我都陪你去，好不好？”  
瑞贝卡高兴的欢呼起来，没有看到他的哥哥，那双蓝绿色的眸子里，温柔中潜藏的那一丝忧伤。


	13. Chapter 13

12  
巴基在教堂门口徘徊再三后，终于鼓起勇气走了进去。  
你只是来向史蒂夫道别的，他对自己说，搞不好这就是最后一次见面了，还有什么放不下面子的呢？你们已经认识十几年了，从小到大，什么丢脸的样子都被对方看到过了。不过是告白失败了而已，就当没发生过这件事吧，可能连史蒂夫也已经忘了……巴基就这样自我催眠着，走进了教堂。  
“大主教在吗？”巴基随手拦住一名神父问道。  
“罗杰斯主教在自己房间。”那名神父也认识巴基，知道他是大主教最好的朋友，客气的告诉他，“您上去找他吧，巴恩斯侍卫官。”  
巴基感激的朝他笑笑，转身朝楼梯走去。

史蒂夫刚刚脱下神袍，脱了里衫，只穿条长裤，正准备去洗澡，听到房门被推开，回头一看，眼睛瞬间睁大了。  
“巴基！”他立即站起身来，快步走过去，“你来找我？”  
巴基有些尴尬，眼睛都不知道该看哪儿，只好低着头应了一声：“是……贝基说你去找过我好几次，我……”  
“你是不是一直在躲着我？”史蒂夫把他拉进房间，关上门，走到他面前问道，“你在生我的气吗，巴基？”  
巴基一愣，他抬头看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫的眼神十分认真。  
“我没有。”巴基苦笑了一声，“我为什么要生你的气啊，你又没做错什么。我只是生我自己的气而已……那天，我说的那些……给你造成困扰了吧，史蒂夫？”  
“不。”史蒂夫轻声回答，他伸手帮巴基散落在额前的头发拨开，“你没有对我造成任何困扰，巴基。”  
巴基怔怔的看着他。  
“你要知道，无论你对我说什么，做什么，都不会对我造成困扰。”史蒂夫朝他微笑，“你躲着我，才会让我觉得困扰。”  
巴基眨了眨眼，史蒂夫真是温柔，哪怕并不能接受他的感情，也会永远温柔的对待他。  
他多想一直留在史蒂夫身边啊。  
哪怕史蒂夫对他永远也只是最单纯的友情，他也觉得幸福。  
可惜，他却是个该死的，omega。

巴基不止一次的想过，如果他不是个omega就好了。  
当个beta多好啊，他就能顺利的留在军校，毕业后去军队，去实现他心目中的梦想。不想结婚也不会有人说三道四，更不会被迫和某个有权有势的alpha结合。  
可他是个omega，大多数人眼中的稀缺资源。  
是的，资源。  
可笑又可悲的两个字。  
这片大陆上，任何一个帝国，omega都是珍贵的，生育工具。  
因为独特的生理结构决定了他们特别能繁殖后代。  
洛基在被确定为omega后，立刻就被分配给了索尔当王妃。  
而他成为omega后，立刻被迫退学，在军校学来的所有格斗技巧和军事理论知识，都只能用来在王宫里保护洛基，另一个omega。  
而那个omega原本也是个野心勃勃的王子殿下啊。  
他们的自身价值似乎就这么被抹杀掉了，从此以后只要甘于接受命运就好，多生几个孩子，就是他们最大的人生价值。  
所以当洛基告诉他，他们可以一起改变这种命运的时候，巴基心里原本已经快要熄灭了的希望之火，才重新燃烧了起来。

现在想想，巴基反而要感激史蒂夫没有接受他的感情了。  
因为他知道他不像洛基，没有那么决断。一旦史蒂夫肯接受他了，他一定会不顾一切的留下来，留在史蒂夫身边。  
他突然间就释然了，也许这才是最好的相处方式，对于他和史蒂夫来说，永远保持着这份友谊就够了。史蒂夫留在他的大主教位置上，和索尔一起，齐心协力将阿斯加德推向更加强大兴盛的命运。而他则跟随洛基，把四分五裂的约顿海姆统一起来，或许洛基将和索尔一样，成为名垂千古的帝君，而他也将在史书上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。  
这比起史蒂夫为了他，甘愿放弃大主教之位，然后他们隐姓埋名，碌碌无为的过完这一生要好多了。

在他想通的这一瞬间，他的整张脸也亮了，眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴唇微微翘起，史蒂夫不由得看着他有些呆愣。  
“怎么了，巴基？”他忍不住问道，“你在高兴什么？”  
“有吗？”巴基朝他调皮的一笑，“也许是你说，无论我对你做什么，都不会让你觉得困扰，让我觉得开心吧。我随意欺负你也可以吗，史蒂夫？”  
“当然，”史蒂夫不由自主的盯着巴基的笑容，那如玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇，不假思索的回答，“你想怎么样都可以，巴基。”  
“笨蛋。”巴基的声音里带着连自己都没有察觉到的爱怜和无奈，“你可是大主教，我怎么敢欺负你。”  
那一瞬间，史蒂夫的心底似乎有什么在蠢蠢欲动，好像有个声音在他心底呼喊着什么，但他却听不清。  
他们傻傻的彼此对视着，最后还是巴基率先扭过了头。

“能为我念念那段吗，史蒂夫？”巴基突兀的开口，“你知道的，我最喜欢的那一段。”  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫有些微的惊讶，“为什么会突然想听我念圣约？”  
“因为……我突然想听。”巴基低声说。  
我想在离去前，再多听听你的声音，史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，走过去取了神袍，穿好，扣子系到最上面一颗，表情变得沉静而肃穆，低声开始念：  
“爱是恒久忍耐又有恩慈  
爱是不嫉妒  
爱是不自夸不张狂  
……”  
伴随着史蒂夫低沉悦耳的声音，巴基默默的闭上了眼睛，在心里跟随着他念下去。  
“……  
凡事包容  
凡事相信  
凡事盼望  
凡事忍耐  
爱是永不止息  
……”  
爱是永不止息。  
再见了，史蒂夫。

巴基准备好一切后，第二天傍晚回到了洛基的寝宫。索尔带着几名心腹大臣已经启程陪同高天尊一行人前往虹桥，而洛基也刚刚从弗丽嘉的宫殿回来。  
他的母亲，他从心底真正当成母亲的人，整个王宫里他最爱的人，他是去向她道别的。  
无论如何他不会忘记弗丽嘉，在他最孤独无助的时候，是她向他敞开了怀抱，劝说奥丁将年幼的他收养下来。  
她爱他，就像爱索尔一样，就像他是她亲生的孩子一样。  
如果可能，洛基也想把她带回约顿海姆——当然了，那是做梦而已。  
如果我成为了约顿海姆的国王，洛基心想，我一定会以最隆重的仪式，邀请我的母亲弗丽嘉前往约顿海姆，接受我万千子民的朝拜。  
她的两个儿子都是国王。  
我也会成为值得她骄傲的儿子。  
他站在窗户前，默默的凝视着外面，视野所及，是层层叠叠的宫殿。就算再怎么冷心冷情，这么多年他在这里长大，总归会有记忆，总归会有留恋。  
弗丽嘉，奥丁……还有索尔。  
当听到巴基进来的脚步声时，洛基立刻转过头，所有的离愁别绪都在那一刻敛去，只留一脸平静。  
“都准备好了吗？”洛基问道。  
巴基点了点头：“船已经停靠在码头了，东西也都先运上去了。高天尊留了十几个侍从扮成商队，供我们路上差遣，也已经上船了。马车就在宫外，我已经提前打好招呼了，说是外出采办，殿下快点换好衣服，趁天黑我们就走。”  
他将一套王宫里普通侍从所穿的衣服递过去，洛基接过，一声不响的换好了。他把那一头黑色的微长卷发塞进了帽子里，帽檐压得低低的，最后回头望了一眼他的寝宫，头也不回的离开了。

直到登上船，船只缓缓驶离港，巴基才真正的意识到，他确确实实离开了阿斯加德，他生长了二十几年的故乡。  
“巴基。”洛基的声音在他耳边响起，“我有件事要告诉你。”  
“什么？”巴基回过头。  
“我怀孕了。”洛基语气平静，“等到了约顿海姆，你来当我的皇后，我的孩子不能是私生子。”  
“你说什么？”巴基以为自己听错了，“你……怀孕了？”  
洛基点了点头。  
巴基惊呆了，反应过来后他疯狂的摇头：“你怀了索尔殿下的孩子，你肚子里的是阿斯加德未来的王储，而你却想瞒着所有人？不，我不能当阿斯加德的罪人！”他简直语无伦次，转身就想下船，“我要回去……我要向索尔殿下报告这件事！”  
“你疯了吗？”索尔一把拽住他，厉声说，“阿斯加德的王储将来想要多少就有多少个，而我约顿海姆的王储就只有这一个！”  
巴基呆住了。  
“你还不明白吗，巴基？”洛基捉住他的双手，“我不可能再和任何alpha结合，这个孩子将是我唯一的孩子，你必须帮我！”  
在他发现自己怀孕了后，洛基的第一反应其实是将这个意外抹除掉，他甚至准备让巴基立刻去替他弄堕胎药。  
可是他迟疑了。  
他肚子里的……可能是他这一辈子唯一的孩子。  
洛基很清楚，他不会再和任何alpha结合。等当上了约顿海姆的国王后，或许他会出于政治目的而娶某个权势家族的女儿为皇后，但那也必须是个beta。  
他原本以为自己永远也不会有孩子了，毕竟他是个omega，就算他娶了个beta也很难让对方怀孕……而且他对女人兴趣真的不大，婚后搞不好同房都没几次。  
反正他看起来就像个性冷淡，无所谓了。  
可现在……他有孩子了。虽然不知道为什么明明吃了药却还是怀孕了，洛基却很清楚，失去这次机会，他可能就再也不会拥有自己的子嗣了。  
那就生下来吧。他冷静的想。  
他可以让巴基当孩子的妈妈，假装这个孩子是巴基替他生的。  
堪称完美的计划。  
可巴基看起来完全不赞同他这个计划，他言辞激烈的表示了反对。

“我怎么帮你……你想假装这个孩子是我生的吗？你大着肚子怎么遮掩得住？你以为别人都是白痴吗？”巴基差点要崩溃，洛基是不是疯了？  
“我会有办法的。”洛基的语气冷静而坚决，“孩子现在还小，至少可以瞒到四个月不被人发现。何况我不可能这么快继位，就算回了阿斯加德，要铲除干净几大家族的势力还需要一段时间。我可以先躲在幕后，做好一切准备，等孩子生下来后，再发动最后的攻势——我能做到的。”  
“可我他妈不想当什么皇后，见鬼！”巴基几乎是口不择言了，他简直要疯，“你答应过我的不是这样的！”  
“我也不想！可是除了你之外，再没有第二个人选了，巴基！”洛基脸色发白，他努力控制着呼吸，“算我求你，帮我这一次。你就算当了我的皇后，也一样可以领军，一样可以上战场……我会给你你想要的一切的，我保证。”  
这是洛基第一次在巴基面前示弱，巴基看着他，不由得心软了。  
我愿为您披荆斩棘，殿下。这是他曾经在洛基面前立下的誓言，他怎么能忘，怎么能在洛基最需要他的时候弃之不顾。  
他终于也冷静了下来。  
“你可要考虑清楚，殿下。”巴基最后对他说，“如果你的孩子生下来后和索尔殿下一样，有着金色的头发和纯蓝色的眼睛，那么就算我想帮你也帮不了。”  
言下之意很明白了，他和洛基两个人可没法儿生出个金发碧眼的孩子，约顿海姆人民也不是傻子，不可能瞒过去的。  
“那我就赌一把。”洛基冷冷的说，“赌这个孩子长得像我。”  
他知道这很疯狂，然而至今为止，他做出的哪个决定不疯狂呢？  
他手中握着的筹码那么少，每一步他都不能错，也输不起。

就在船只离开码头不久后，岸边突然传来一阵急促的马蹄声，为首的骑士大声吼道：“前面的船只，立刻靠岸！”  
巴基站在甲板上，认出那正是范达尔，心里一惊，看向洛基：“怎么办，殿下，他们会不会追上来？”  
洛基冷冷的看着对岸，神色晦暗不明。  
“不用管。”他转过视线，“传令下去，加大马力，全速前进。”  
现在才追过来，已经晚了。  
再也没有任何人任何事物，能够阻挡他通往约顿海姆王座的脚步，永别了，阿斯加德。

\---------  
这可能是最野心勃勃的带球跑了吧……以及洛基是真心不打算再回阿斯加德了。


	14. Chapter 14

13  
“我很抱歉，殿下。”范达尔风尘仆仆的赶回了虹桥，在索尔的耳边低声禀报，“等我赶到码头的时候，洛基殿下已经登船了……追不上了。”  
索尔的手指一刹那收紧，握在手中的玻璃杯瞬间被捏破，碎片四溅。  
坐在他对面的高天尊以优雅的姿态端着酒杯，闻声向他看过来，一脸无辜的微笑：“怎么了，王储殿下？”  
一旁的侍女飞快的将玻璃碎片收拾干净，索尔不动声色的换了个杯，拿起桌上的餐巾毫不在意的擦掉手指上的鲜血，回了个自然的笑容：“没什么，一点小意外而已，我们继续，陛下。”  
他和高天尊正在虹桥边的行宫里，欣赏着阿斯加德的传统歌舞表演，宴会刚开始不久，他就得到了洛基逃出阿斯加德的消息。  
索尔慢慢的将杯子里的葡萄酒饮尽，掩饰住他心底的滔天怒焰。  
他不敢相信，洛基竟然逃走了。

当他离开王城到达虹桥时，接到密报，说码头有一群行迹可疑的商人，陆陆续续的把一批货物运上船。之所以说他们行迹可疑，因为他们并不会说阿斯加德的当地语言，却又穿戴打扮成阿斯加德本地人的模样。  
原本索尔并未将这份密报放在心上，直到他突然想起，在他离开王城的前一个晚上，洛基告诉他，他想让巴恩斯替他去采办一些物品。  
“我知道王宫里有专门的人负责采买，但有些东西我比较挑剔，只有巴恩斯才知道在哪儿能买到合我心意的东西。”洛基垂下眼帘，“这房间里有些东西……太旧了，我想换掉。”  
索尔毫不迟疑的答应了他：“当然没有问题，你想买什么都可以。”  
他甚至觉得这样的洛基有些可爱，毕竟他这个弟弟一直以来都从未在他面前表现出过任何对物质的欲望。  
“我会通知宫里负责采买的人，让他给巴恩斯专门准备一辆马车。”索尔笑着对洛基说，眼神中有着他自己也未察觉到的宠溺，“一辆马车够吗？”  
“当然。”洛基也笑了，“足够了，哥哥。”

当他回想起这段对话时，不知为何，他心底那根警觉之弦忽然被拨动了。洛基叫他哥哥——而自从他们结合过后，洛基几乎已经没这么叫过他了。  
当时不觉得有什么，现在忽然想起，这也许是洛基的某种暗示——他从未承认过自己是阿斯加德的王妃。  
码头上停靠着一搜来历不明的船以及一群身份诡异的商人，洛基趁他离开后提出想要让巴恩斯替他出宫采办，这两件事看起来似乎毫无关系……然而索尔内心深处却有个声音告诉他，不，没这么简单。  
说他多疑也好，他马上就叫来了范达尔，密令他立刻赶回王城，一旦在码头看到形迹可疑的船只，立即下令停船靠岸，上船搜查。  
“我们要搜查什么，殿下？”范达尔压低了声音在索尔耳边问道。  
“希望是我多心，但……”索尔低声说，“我怀疑洛基在船上。”  
范达尔一瞬间睁大了眼睛，随即收敛住情绪，悄悄退下，随即领了一支人马赶回王城。  
然而还是晚了一步。  
当他赶到码头时，船已经离岸了，他看到了站在甲板上的巴恩斯……以及洛基。

“巴恩斯也在船上？”索尔问了一句，范达尔点了点头。  
巴恩斯为什么会跟着洛基一起出逃？他也是同谋吗？洛基计划这次出逃多长时间了？  
索尔心底怒意更甚，如果洛基早就处心积虑想要逃出阿斯加德……那么这段时间以来，他的那些柔情蜜意，他表面上的顺从，他和自己结合时表现出来的那些意乱情迷……全是假的吗？是用来迷惑他，骗他的吗？  
这一切，和高天尊有关吗？  
索尔控制着自己不往高天尊的方向看，因为他怕他会忍不住怒火，当场就对高天尊动手。  
怎么会有这么凑巧的事，自己不过陪高天尊离开王城两三日，而洛基就准备好了一切只待出逃。  
怎么弄到的船？那些打扮成商人的到底是什么身份？洛基要带着巴恩斯逃去哪里？谁负责接应他们？  
在他刚刚清除完洛基势力的时候，洛基怎么可能在短时间内布置完这一切？  
时间上衔接得如此天衣无缝，他有充分的理由怀疑高天尊，然而他却不能开口，也不能把他怎么样。  
因为他毫无证据。  
就像此刻，高天尊带着一脸高深莫测的微笑看向他时，他却不得不挤出一副虚伪的笑容予以回应一样。  
“封锁消息。”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出来一般，用几不可闻的声音对范达尔说，“对外宣称洛基殿下急病，近期无法露面，不许走漏他出逃的风声！”  
范达尔有些诧异的看了索尔一眼，但他还是点了点头，他知道，一旦坐实洛基出逃的事实，他将会被判以叛国罪。显然索尔并不想把事情闹大，或许说，他大概还抱有一丝侥幸，希望洛基还会回来。  
洛基还会再回来吗？范达尔对此可不怎么看好。这位野心勃勃的二王子殿下，怎么可能安心于当个王妃，从一开始他就在索尔面前表达了对于洛基的忧虑。  
可惜索尔却一直没有把他的话放在心上。

史蒂夫匆匆走在通往议事厅的走廊上。  
这位年轻的大主教下颌紧绷，神情严肃，眉头紧锁，一路上所有看到他的人都不由自主的往一边避让开，生怕挡了这位大主教的路。  
一定是出什么大事了吧？大家心里紧张的想，某种程度上而言，这位主教比起索尔来还要更令人敬畏。  
史蒂夫径直走到了议事厅门口，推开门，几位大臣刚结束和索尔之间的议事，史蒂夫静静地等他们离开后，才走到索尔面前。  
索尔看起来很疲惫，他刚从虹桥赶回来，看起来好像是几天几夜没合眼了一般，这让史蒂夫原本要出口的责问不由得都吞了回去。  
“史蒂夫，吾友。”索尔坐在椅子上，抬眼看他，“你来了。”  
“您让高天尊离开了。”史蒂夫尽量让自己的语气听起来温和一点，尽管他心里怒火万丈，“为什么，殿下？你明知道洛基的这次出逃绝对和他脱不开干系！”  
“注意你的言辞，史蒂夫。”索尔冷冷的开口，“你应该称呼洛基为殿下。”  
史蒂夫面无表情：“他都已经逃离阿斯加德了，需要我提醒您吗，殿下？”  
“而你的好友巴恩斯是同谋，也需要我提醒你吗，大主教阁下？”  
一时之间议事厅内陷入了寂静，索尔和史蒂夫谁也没有再开口，他们互相对视，眸子里盛满了怒火，最后还是索尔叹了口气。  
“我知道你很愤怒，史蒂夫。可是我们没有证据，而无缘无故扣留萨卡的君主，就算我是阿斯加德的王储，我也办不到。”  
难道他想放高天尊离开吗？可是他能怎么样呢？没有任何证据可以证明是高天尊协助洛基和巴基逃离了阿斯加德，他如果不放高天尊离开，那就等于公然向萨卡宣战。  
“那如果洛基带着巴基逃去了萨卡呢？”史蒂夫终于问出了他最担心的事，“你也知道高天尊……他那些癖好……”  
“不会的！”索尔一口否决了史蒂夫的担忧，“洛基绝不会去萨卡，他只可能回约顿海姆，他一直以来都想回约顿海姆！”  
“高天尊会那么好心，无私的帮助他们吗？”史蒂夫面如冷霜，“万一他骗了他们呢？假装答应送他们去约顿海姆，实际上却把他们带去了萨卡，怎么办？”  
索尔的双拳一下子捏紧了，半晌，才开口：“我相信洛基……不会让这种事情发生的。”  
他的弟弟向来那么狡猾，从来不做折本的买卖，也从不会让自己吃亏，就算是高天尊，他也一定有办法对付。  
史蒂夫沉默了，好一会儿后，他才从口袋里掏出一封信，递给了索尔。  
“这是巴基留给他妹妹瑞贝卡的信。”他开口说，“瑞贝卡早上偷偷托人带给了我。巴基在信里说，他会去一个很安全的地方，让家里所有人都不要担心。还说他离开的原因，是不想被迫和任何一个alpha结合。”

索尔接过那封信，字迹很潦草，看得出写这封信的时候巴基一定很匆忙。  
“洛基也给我留了一封信。”索尔淡淡的说，“只有几句话，说他不愿意成为阿斯加德的王妃，巴恩斯也是在他的胁迫下才和他一起逃走的。”  
史蒂夫一怔。  
“很显然，他怕我会为难巴恩斯的家人。”索尔露出个自嘲般的笑，“我是那么蛮不讲理的人吗？更何况有你在，就算看在你的面子上，我也不会对巴恩斯的家人做什么的。”  
史蒂夫的表情有了一丝松动，他没想到洛基还如此顾及着巴基的家人，怒火也稍稍平息了一些。  
“我不知道洛基殿下到底对巴基说了些什么，才鼓动得他甘愿跟随着一起逃走。”史蒂夫声音苦涩，“但我相信，巴基一定不是出于被胁迫……我以为我是他最亲密的人，可他什么也没有对我说过。”  
原来那一天，那个晚上，巴基是来向他道别的吗？那个时候，巴基已经做好了所有准备，要逃离阿斯加德了吗？他是怀着怎样的心情，让自己给他念那段圣经的呢？  
爱是永不止息。  
巴基……那是你最后的告白吗？  
你以为自己永远也不会得到回应了，是吗？

“我也一度以为我是洛基最亲密的人。”索尔咧嘴笑了笑，那笑容说不出的讽刺，“我甚至标记了他。然而你也看到了，他从未承认过自己是阿斯加德的王妃，一心一意只想从我身边逃走。”  
他哪里做错了吗？还是对洛基不够好？索尔一遍又一遍的回想着这两个多月以来和洛基相处的点滴，他自认为已经做到了一个丈夫该做的一切。  
除了一开始冷落了洛基一段时间，自从他标记过洛基后，他就已经从心底将洛基视为了自己的妻子。  
为什么洛基非要回约顿海姆呢？  
就算做了他的王妃，洛基想要统一约顿海姆，那也只是迟早的事。等他成为国王后，整顿军力，做好准备就能出兵约顿海姆，让约顿海姆成为阿斯加德的附属国，将来他们孩子中的一个就会成为下一任约顿海姆之王。  
这样难道不好吗？  
洛基究竟在想什么呢？他不过是个omega而已啊……这片大陆，没有任何omega能当上一个国家的君王。  
那会被整个国家的人民视为耻辱。  
因为omega代表着脆弱，无用，无法自主的命运……以及只能依附于他的alpha。  
他不知道洛基从哪来的自信，又要凭借什么样的手段，才能收服约顿海姆。  
如果他想要依靠另一个alpha的力量……索尔的脸色瞬间变得铁青。  
那他绝对会不顾一切出兵约顿海姆，让洛基知道欺骗他，背叛他的下场！

“你准备怎么办呢，殿下？”史蒂夫的声音响起，“再过二十多天，就是你准备继承王位的日子，要出兵约顿海姆吗？似乎有些不适宜。”  
而那原本也是索尔将要和洛基成婚的日子。  
索尔沉默了良久，最后颓然的叹了口气：“我想过……出兵约顿海姆，把洛基和巴恩斯带回来。可是这么做……不就坐实了他们叛国的罪名吗？”  
史蒂夫也沉默了。  
以洛基如今的处境，就算他回到约顿海姆，也一定不会大张旗鼓的宣布自己回归。他会蛰伏起来，静悄悄的等待时机，最后一举反攻。  
索尔什么也不做，才能保住他不被约顿海姆那些叛党的发现。才能保住他的名声，不被冠以叛国的罪名。  
索尔……还隐约的希望着洛基能够回来，继续当他的王妃。  
该说索尔天真吗？史蒂夫苦笑了一下，可他又好到哪里去呢？他不也隐隐的希冀着巴基还能再回来吗？  
“既然如此。”史蒂夫最后说，“那就等殿下您登基后再说吧。”  
保持沉默，暗中观察，这大概就是索尔最后的决定了吧。  
某种意义上来说，这也是他最想见到的处置方式吧，毕竟巴基也和洛基在一起，他也不希望巴基被以叛国罪名带回阿斯加德。  
如果他早点明白巴基的心意，早点做出决定，也许巴基就不会出此下策，不会跟随洛基一起逃走。  
如果他……早点读懂自己的心就好了。  
失去后才明白……已经晚了。

\-----------  
最近真的太忙了，更新慢，见谅……


	15. Chapter 15

14  
三年后。  
装饰着繁杂绚丽花纹的地毯上，一双肉乎乎的小脚丫踩在上面，脚丫的主人是个小女孩，她穿着一条短短的小马裤，披散着黑色的长发，在地毯上跌跌撞撞的跑着，发出一连串咯咯咯的笑声。  
“公主，海莲娜小公主！”上了年纪的老妇人跟在后面，气喘吁吁的追着，“不要光着脚，天啊，小心受伤！”  
海莲娜完全没有听她的话，自顾自的往门口的方向跑去，光源的尽头，一双修长的腿出现在她的视线范围内，随着那双腿朝着她的方向迈动，她的笑声愈发清脆响亮起来。  
“papa！”她欢快的叫着，像个小炮弹一样精准的朝着男人的怀抱投射过去。男人蹲下身子，张开双臂接住了她。  
“甜心，今天有好好听格林夫人的话吗？”有着和她一模一样黑色卷发的男人将她抱起来，笑着问道。  
格林夫人终于追了上来，屈膝向男人行礼：“陛下。”

洛基将海莲娜抱在怀里，一个月前，他终于扫除干净所有反对势力，登上了约顿海姆国王的宝座。从返回约顿海姆，到最终登上王位，历时整整三年，这其中所付出的艰辛自不必说，而最令他惊讶的是，阿斯加德那边竟然一直毫无动静。  
索尔既没有发兵前来讨伐，也没有派使者来约顿海姆索问他的下落，他只听说索尔继位后，皇后之位一直悬空。  
他原本做好了最坏的打算，如果阿斯加德的军队和约顿海姆国内叛党的势力内外夹击，那么他宁可战死在沙场，也绝不作为俘虏被带回阿斯加德。但是索尔放过了他——他很清楚他的哥哥，虽然绝大多数时候索尔是个宽厚大度的人，但是像洛基这样同时挑衅了他身为alpha和王储双重尊严的行为，居然能够容忍下来，一言不发，保持沉默，还是让洛基大感意外。  
“索尔殿下很在乎你。”巴基对他说，“他完全有理由出兵约顿海姆，但他却选择了什么也不做，他甚至没有对外宣布你离开了阿斯加德的消息——否则我们很可能刚踏足约顿海姆，就被那些叛党势力抓住了。”  
“不会的。”洛基笃定的说，“我早就安排好了接应。”  
“别太过自信了，殿下。”巴基说，“你知道的，如果索尔殿下真的想对我们动手，他完全可以做到。”  
光是对付约顿海姆国内的反对势力，就够艰难的了，如果阿斯加德趁机举兵入境，那么后果几乎不用预测，肯定是洛基一败涂地。  
这次洛基没有再反驳了。  
好吧，他勉强承认，算他欠索尔一个人情。虽然他一点儿也不知道为什么索尔放过了他，也不想去思考为什么索尔一直没有立后，但他可以保证约顿海姆永不与阿斯加德为敌。

海莲娜在他怀里扭动着，朝他的后方又叫了一声：“mama！”  
巴基悄无声息的出现在了洛基身后，格林夫人也向他行了个礼：“皇后陛下。”  
巴基在听到这个称呼时，嘴角不由自主的抽搐了一下，但他还是向着格林夫人露出个温和的笑容，然后转向海莲娜：“宝贝，今天开心吗？”  
海莲娜举着两只胖乎乎的小胳膊要他抱，于是巴基便从洛基怀里将她抱了过去。他每次注视着海莲娜时，都不由得赞叹洛基的好运气，小公主有着黑色的头发和绿色的眼睛，至今还没被怀疑过出身。  
虽然她的五官和脸部轮廓都酷似索尔，不过，咳咳，约顿海姆又有几个人见过索尔呢？  
洛基在成为国王的同时便将巴基立为了皇后，对于这位皇后，约顿海姆人民只知道他是洛基带回来的，一个笑容甜蜜的棕色头发omega，为他们的国王陛下生下了一个可爱的小公主，平时总是藏在深宫，难得一见踪影。  
他们所不知道的是，这位皇后还有另一重身份，或许叫他的另一个名字，约顿海姆人民会更为熟悉。  
詹姆斯.巴恩斯，这位在约顿海姆历史上被称为“凛冬之子”的优秀将领，在他们的国王登基之前，这位将军可是率领着保皇党一族的千军万马，厮杀在最前线的可怕人物。  
在战场上他总是带着面罩，全身盔甲，只露出一双冰冷的蓝绿色眼眸。他和洛基一样是个beta，然而却让几乎所有的alpha敌军在他面前跪下投降。  
他几乎从不出现在任何公共场合，讨厌交际，讨厌抛头露面，洛基也给予他最大的自由和信任。  
有传言说，其实他是皇后的弟弟，因为他和皇后都有着一双蓝绿色的眼睛，和深棕色的头发。  
不过传言终究只是传言，很多人将其斥为无稽之谈，因为这位凛冬之子从未和皇后同时出现过。

“海莲娜公主不肯试穿她的裙子。”格林夫人无奈的对洛基和巴基说，“我告诉她，再过几天就是庆祝陛下登基的大典，但她怎么也不肯穿上礼仪官为她准备的裙子。”  
“我不喜欢穿裙子！”海莲娜噘着嘴说。  
巴基在她面颊上亲了一下：“那我们就不穿。”  
海莲娜咯咯笑起来，也在巴基脸上亲了一口。  
一旁的洛基微微皱了皱眉，他并不是觉得海莲娜不肯穿裙子有什么不妥，他只是深深的担心，海莲娜和小时候索尔的性格简直一模一样，精力充沛，好奇心十足，而且天不怕地不怕。  
他害怕海莲娜会是个alpha。  
海莲娜还小，还没有分化，但所有人都知道她只可能是omega或者beta，毕竟她的父亲洛基是个beta，而母亲巴基是个omega。  
如果海莲娜真的是个alpha怎么办？他不想他的女儿将来也一辈子靠着遮盖剂活下去。  
“这次大典邀请了哪些人？”巴基的声音在他耳边响起，打断了他的思绪，“我是指，除了国内那些。”

约顿海姆在分裂了二十多年后，终于结束了战乱，得以统一，这对整个国家的人民来说都是件幸事。洛基恢复了姓氏，将以劳菲森二世的名义登基。  
“外务大臣会拟一份宾客名单，邀请一些国家的君主来参加庆典。”洛基回答，“不过我猜大多数都不会来，毕竟约顿海姆太偏远了，又这么冷。”  
冰天雪地的，有几个国家的君主愿意这么舟车劳顿的来参加他的登基庆典呢？不像索尔，据说索尔继承阿斯加德皇位的那天，大多数国家的君主都携带厚礼前去参加了庆典，就连托尼.史塔克那个出了名眼睛长在头顶上的家伙，也纡尊降贵的前去祝贺了。  
洛基很有自知之明，知道自己的登基庆典大概不会有几个国家的君主前来参加，约顿海姆长年以来都被冠以蛮荒之地的名称，从以前起就很少与其他国家打交道。  
不像阿斯加德，奥丁被尊为众王之王，而阿斯加德也被誉为这片大陆第一大国。  
“那么，你觉得……”巴基有些欲言又止，“索尔陛下会不会……”  
洛基立刻明白了他的意思。  
“我想阿斯加德顶多也就派个使者过来吧。”洛基语气平淡，“国王陛下政务那么繁忙，应该很难抽空来参加这个庆典。”  
巴基似乎还想说什么，最后还是选择了沉默。

约顿海姆外务大臣拟定的宾客名单很长，显然为了讨这位新登基君王的欢心，他恨不得将整个大陆的所有国王都请过来才好。洛基只是粗略扫了一眼，就点头表示同意，交给他去办。  
反正也没几个国家的国王会真的过来，洛基心里想。  
所以当他得知索尔准备亲自前来参加他的登基大典时，他整个人都惊呆了。  
“似乎还有罗杰斯主教大人也要随行。”外务大臣喜不自禁，“阿斯加德的皇帝陛下和教皇大人都要前来参加您的登基大典，陛下，您的面子真大。”  
这回连巴基的脸色都白了。  
大概是受了索尔要前往约顿海姆参加劳菲森二世登基典礼的鼓舞，不少国家的君主都决定把这当成一次外事访问加避暑之旅。约顿海姆矿产资源丰富又盛产香料和美酒，这位新继任的国王只要不像劳菲森一世那样孤僻执拗，那么应当还是能争取一下通商互利，友好往来的。  
而且约顿海姆……传说中的冰霜帝国，国土绝大多数的面积都常年被冰雪所覆盖，难得有机会受邀，去见识一下也不错啊。  
于是就在洛基想也没想到的情况下，来参加他登基庆典的宾客竟然达到了数百人之多，其中还包括不少国家的君主和领主。

晚上，就寝前，巴基看着床上好不容易被哄睡着，四仰八叉躺在床中央睡得呼呼的海莲娜，忧心忡忡的看着洛基：“我敢打赌，索尔陛下见到她的第一眼，就会知道她到底是谁的女儿了。”  
“他不会有机会见到海莲娜的。”洛基冷冷的说。  
说的容易，巴基心想，海莲娜那么活泼好动，万一就被撞见了呢？  
而且一想到史蒂夫也要来，他的心情就更加难以言说。  
史蒂夫……是为了他才来的吗？原以为他们再没有机会见面了，没想到竟然会在这样的场合下重逢……巴基几乎不敢去想象当史蒂夫看到他坐在皇后宝座上时，脸上的表情。  
说不定他还会祝福我呢……巴基苦涩的想，阿斯加德教皇代表神的意志，向约顿海姆皇后致以无上祝福，真是够了。  
他和洛基躺在大床的两侧，各怀心事，一夜无眠。

\--------  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

15  
阿斯加德皇宫议事厅。  
约顿海姆的使者敬畏的向着面前的两个人行了个礼，一位是年轻的阿斯加德国王，而另一位则是有史以来最年轻的教皇。  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯，在担任阿斯加德大主教五年后，被几大教廷主教联名推荐，成为了教皇。这一切，很难说不是因为背后有索尔的大力推动，或许也和罗杰斯的恩师，厄金斯神父曾经是上任教皇的挚友有关。  
据说厄金斯神父在临终前还给教皇写了封信，特意提到了他那位博学，谦逊，品格高尚的学生。  
“他绝对有资格和能力被委以重任，我亲爱的朋友，我以我的名誉发誓。”  
究竟背后真相如何已无从要紧，事实证明罗杰斯完全能够胜任教皇一职。  
教廷原本就设在阿斯加德，罗杰斯只是从他原本居住的教堂搬去了教廷而已。教皇一职赋予了他更多的职责和使命，而像这种接待约顿海姆使者之类的事情，原本完全不需要他出面的。  
因此在约顿海姆使者的眼里，就变成了“我们陛下真的好有面子，不但阿斯加德的国王陛下亲自接见我，连教皇大人都出动了。”

阿斯加德年轻英俊的国王陛下态度倒很和蔼，只是礼貌性的询问了一下关于约顿海姆新任君主的情况，使者将洛基吹嘘得天花乱坠，说他们国王陛下多么英明神武，足智多谋，不但扫平了叛党，将四分五裂的约顿海姆整合起来，还将国家治理的井井有条，百姓安居乐业，简直是一代明君，功在千秋。  
你家国王陛下也就才上位一个月而已吧？就已经做出了这么多政绩了？索尔耐着性子听他吹嘘完，终于问出了他最关心的问题：“你们洛基陛下……是不是已经有了皇后了？”  
他这些年安插在约顿海姆的眼线，负责向他汇报洛基的一举一动。当他知道洛基有了个女儿的时候，几乎要气炸，差点就准备要发兵约顿海姆了，直到他接到第二份密报，洛基的爱人是个棕色头发的omega，据说是洛基从回到约顿海姆那天起就一直带在身边的。  
索尔陷入了沉思，omega，一直跟随着洛基，棕色头发。  
这他妈除了巴恩斯还会是谁？！  
巴恩斯给洛基生了个女儿？  
索尔只觉得荒谬。

“洛基陛下确实已经立了皇后了。”使者回答，他误以为索尔想和洛基联姻，据说阿斯加德有个可怕的长公主名叫海拉……使者打了个哆嗦，连忙说，“我们的皇后和皇帝陛下感情深厚，同甘共苦，还为陛下生了个可爱的小公主。陛下非常爱他，不止一次的说过这辈子只爱皇后一人。”  
他眼角的余光瞟到了坐在一旁的教皇，不知道是不是他的错觉，为什么觉得教皇大人……脸色越发的阴沉了？  
“是吗？”索尔的声音里听不出什么情绪，“真是令人羡慕的完美婚姻。”  
使者悄悄擦了一下额头上的冷汗，这位阿斯加德的国王陛下登基已经三年，至今没有立后，据说也没有情人——他是不是无意中刺激到他了？  
而且……使者心里暗自嘀咕，为什么总觉得，这位国王陛下似乎并不怎么看好他们的陛下和皇后之间的婚姻？

等到使者离开后，议事厅里只剩下了索尔和史蒂夫两人。  
“你怎么看这件事？”索尔看向史蒂夫，“洛基的登基大典。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉：“你准备亲自前往约顿海姆是吗，陛下？”  
索尔站起来，烛光照映之下，他的脸上有种异常的肃穆感。自从正式登基以后，成为了阿斯加德的国王，他身上那种还是王子时的散漫和随性，几乎都看不到了。  
他已经是个国王了。  
“我当然要去。”他回答，“我已经忍耐了三年了，还要忍多久？”  
当他那位性格暴烈的姐姐公然嘲笑他，说他连个自家的omega都看不住时，他忍了。  
当他母亲弗丽嘉对他说，也许一开始她就不该让洛基做他的王妃，她身为母亲却从未了解过洛基真正想要的是什么，也耽误了索尔的幸福，面对她愧疚的眼神，他沉默以对。  
甚至连范达尔他们都不能理解，为什么索尔不肯再立新的皇后，洛基明显不会再回来了。适合当阿斯加德皇后的人选也不少，西芙就很不错，出身高贵，相貌美丽，而且也一直钟情于索尔——可惜索尔却视而不见。  
就连阿斯加德的普通民众也很希望国王陛下能够尽快立后，大家都盼望着皇室再增添几名新成员。  
就这样顶着各种压力，索尔扛过了三年。  
他之前一直以为和洛基之间的关系，或许更多的是出于他们已成事实的结合和标记，以及提上日程了的婚姻。他以为那更多的是出于责任，当然也有爱，不过那也是alpha对于自己omega的天生占有欲而已。  
直到洛基毫不犹豫的离开后，面对着空荡荡的寝宫，曾经和他自幼一起长大，几乎未曾分离过的人，如今却再也不会出现了。巨大的孤独和空虚感侵蚀着他的心脏，他才恍然发觉，原来他一直想要的，是那个人。  
无论他是omega，还是beta。  
他想要的只是洛基而已。  
甚至在他少年时代，或许就已经隐隐对洛基产生占有欲了。否则他不会在看到高天尊对洛基态度轻佻时，一瞬间被怒火席卷了全身。  
他当然想把洛基带回来……可是用什么手段呢？  
举兵约顿海姆，强行带回洛基，不顾他的意愿将他囚禁在王宫里，日日夜夜加以调教，硬生生把他变成自己笼子里的金丝雀吗？  
还是就这样什么也不做，眼睁睁看着洛基成为国王，娶了王后，自此天各一方，再不相见？  
不，他需要一个机会。  
一个能够光明正大去见洛基的机会。  
他不再是当年的索尔了，三年时光，足够他成为一个深藏不露的人。有些事情，他必须亲自去确认。  
他也不会再被洛基轻易欺骗过去了。

“说实话，我不认为现在是你离开阿斯加德的好时机。”史蒂夫对他说，“你知道我担心的是什么，不过我也知道，你不会改变主意的。所以我建议，让尼克.弗瑞首相来暂代处理政务，范达尔跟我们一起走，沃斯塔格和霍根留下来辅佐弗瑞。”  
“我们？”索尔看着他，“你也要一起去吗，史蒂夫？我原本还打算让你留下来顾看大局。”  
“我当然要去。”史蒂夫淡淡的说，“毕竟我也和您一样，忍耐了三年，陛下。”  
索尔有些震惊的看着他。  
“你……为了巴恩斯？”  
史蒂夫坦然的点头。  
“从什么时候开始……”索尔不知道该怎么开口，“他不是你最好的朋友吗？你对他……”  
“也许从很早以前就开始了，只是我直到失去他后才发觉。”史蒂夫声音淡定，“这个世界上，我唯一爱的人就是巴基。”  
索尔好半天才找到自己的声音：“可你已经是教皇了……史蒂夫。”  
“神爱世人，或许也会赦免我的这份罪。虽然我并不认为这是罪，对巴基的爱也丝毫没有影响到我对神的虔诚。”史蒂夫依然神色从容，“但我愿意接受教廷的裁决，如果巴基接受了我的爱，愿意回我身边的话。”  
索尔凝视了他片刻，伸手搭住了他的肩：“不，爱是无罪的。我永远站在你身后支持你，吾友。”  
“谢谢你，陛下。”史蒂夫回以感激而真诚的微笑，“我永远与您同在，神的光芒永照阿斯加德。”

随着登基大典日益临近，各国君主及使者也陆陆续续到了约顿海姆。洛基忙于周旋于这些大人物之间，盛宴几乎每夜都不曾停息，约顿海姆自建国以来已经很久没有这么热闹过了。  
索尔和史蒂夫在登基大典的前夕也终于抵达了约顿海姆。  
阿斯加德国王和教皇的双双出现，无疑将这个盛典推向了最高潮。晚宴极尽奢华，约顿海姆盛产黑发雪肤的美人，当舞姬们在大厅内翩翩起舞时，宾客们端着美酒，眼珠子都无法错开。  
这个冰霜帝国原来并不像他们想象中那么贫瘠而野蛮，新登基的国王看起来年轻、俊美，从容优雅，谈笑风生，也并不是个孤僻而难以打交道的人。  
也许这个之前一直被当成蛮荒之地的国度，在这位新任君主的带领下，将会迎来新生。  
这也是索尔此刻的感受。  
当他注视着主位上的洛基，看他穿着华丽的皇袍，戴着皇冠，笑容优雅自信，犹如一轮熠熠生辉的明月。  
非常美。  
而洛基也看到了他。  
他们的目光在半空中交汇，三年的时光似乎在这一瞬间化为尘埃，洛基的皮肤上泛起一股久违的颤栗——那是面对他的alpha，他唯一结合过，甚至被标记过的alpha时，不可避免的生理现象。  
他立刻转开了视线。  
“承蒙诸位贵客前来参加我的登基典礼。”洛基站起身来，端起酒杯，微微一笑，“以此美酒，聊表谢意。”  
坐在他身旁的巴基也跟着站了起来，他穿着约顿海姆传统的月白色长袍，腰间装饰以华丽的宝石，纤软的衣物衬托出他柔韧而漂亮的身体曲线，额间坠着一颗紫色的宝石，将他那双蓝绿色的眼睛衬托得更加深邃迷人。  
他和洛基站在一起，就连那些美艳妖娆的舞姬们都黯然失色了。  
他也看到了史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫穿着教皇的神袍，不苟言笑，浑身充满了禁欲气息，如神一般俊美，似乎更加高不可攀，遥不可及了。  
他匆匆收回了自己的视线。  
也就没注意到，在他垂下眼帘后，史蒂夫向他投来的，火一般灼热的目光。


	17. Chapter 17

16  
洛基竭力让自己看起来自然一点。他克制着不去看索尔，但索尔的存在感实在太强了，无法忽视。  
事实上索尔并没有做出任何出格的举动，他坐在自己的座位上，浑身散发着天然的魅力。他看起来英俊得不可思议，像月夜下的骑士，少女心目中最完美的王子，像一个梦。  
而他是阿斯加德的国王。  
洛基敢打赌，晚宴上至少有一半的君王是冲着索尔来的。索尔还没有皇后，而洛基眼睁睁的看着好几个国王在索尔面前吹嘘自己的女儿有多漂亮温柔，其中也夹杂着吹嘘自己儿子的。  
索尔一律以微笑应对。  
他的哥哥变了，在洛基的记忆中，索尔最讨厌这种场合。阿斯加德举行过的盛宴数不胜数，索尔从来都兴趣缺缺，一有机会就伙同范达尔他们几个开溜了。而如果有人在他面前啰啰嗦嗦试图将谁介绍给他，他早就不耐烦的抽身走人了。  
可是现在，他耐心的听着那几个小国的君王在他面前唠唠叨叨，偶尔还礼貌性的附和两句。  
这确实是一个成熟的君王该有的表现，不知为何，洛基却有些怀念那个想做什么就做什么，率性甚至有些任性的索尔。那才是他熟悉的哥哥。  
他会心动吗？洛基无意识的想着，他也听闻过几个小国的公主和王子以美貌而出名，而以阿斯加德的地位，索尔根本无需考虑，只要点点头便可将佳人纳入怀中。  
而那些歌姬舞娘们，也都有意无意的在索尔身前逗留，眉目含情，挑逗之意不言而喻。反观索尔，姿态闲散，笑容随意，也是一副欣赏模样。  
或许这次的约顿海姆之行，会让他的哥哥直接收获一段艳遇呢？

索尔突然朝他看过来，洛基慌忙挪开视线，掩饰般的端起酒杯，喝了一口。一名侍女匆匆走来，在他耳边小声说了一句什么，洛基立刻变了脸色。  
“怎么了？”一旁的巴基见状，不由得担心的问道。  
洛基稍微稳定了一下情绪，低声说：“海莲娜不见了。”  
“什么？”巴基大吃一惊，便要站起来，“我去找她！”  
“不。”洛基将他的身子按住，“我去，你留下，替我主持宴会。”  
巴基知道海莲娜对洛基来说多么重要，虽然心里也十分担心，却也依言坐在了原处。  
“抱歉诸位，临时有些事务要处理。”洛基站起身来，端起酒杯，示意众位宾客，“失陪一下，很快回来。”  
大家纷纷举杯，表示理解。  
洛基一口气喝完了杯子里的酒，转身匆匆离开。

海莲娜赤着双脚，穿着睡衣，偷偷躲在宫殿外的小树林里。  
她早就听说了今晚有盛大的宴会，可是父亲和母亲都不许她参加，嘱咐侍女早早给她洗完澡，带她进房，哄她入睡。  
海莲娜心里一百个不愿意，于是趁着侍女不注意，偷偷溜出了寝宫，藏在了草丛里。她并不知道举办盛宴的地方在哪里，只是下意识的朝着灯火最通明的地方跑去。  
夜深露重，海莲娜提着她的睡裙，深一脚浅一脚，跌跌撞撞的跑着。她小小的身体被树木和草丛完美的遮掩住，在她身后不远处，侍女们焦急的到处寻找她，而她对此一无所知，一心一意朝着目的地跑去。  
不知道跑了多远，海莲娜发现，她迷失了方向，她怎么也绕不出这片树林，而那热闹的盛宴所在之地，被周围的树丛挡住，似乎也看不到了。  
她又累又渴，害怕极了，忍不住坐在地上哭了起来。

一阵脚步声传来，海莲娜警觉的爬起身来，有些害怕的躲到了树后。  
“是谁在哭吗？”脚步声在不远处停了下来，“别怕，我是国王的客人，无意中散步到了这里。请问需要帮助吗？”  
海莲娜悄悄的探出一点儿头，月光下，一个高大的男子站在不远处。他有着金灿灿的头发，穿着华丽的礼服，脸上带着一点点微笑，英俊极了。  
海莲娜睁大了眼睛。  
她从来没有见过金色头发的人，约顿海姆人都是黑发，她的母亲巴基据说来自异乡，但也是棕色头发。可是眼前这个人，他的金发多么漂亮，他蓝色的眼睛也多么美丽。  
他一定就是今天父亲盛宴的客人吧？  
海莲娜忍不住走了出来，当她终于走到了那名陌生人面前时，对方的眼睛突然睁大了。  
“我叫海莲娜，是约顿海姆的公主。”海莲娜咬了咬嘴唇，“你是我父亲的客人吗？”  
男子目不转睛的看着她，半蹲下身体，轻声回答：“你好，我叫索尔，是阿斯加德的国王，也是你父亲邀请来参加宴会的客人。你怎么跑到这儿来了呀，小公主？”  
“我也想去参加宴会。”海莲娜眼泪汪汪的说，“可是我迷路了。”  
“为什么没有侍女陪着你呢？”  
“因为……因为……”海莲娜不情不愿的回答，“父亲和母亲不同意我去参加宴会。”  
“所以你是偷偷溜出来的对吗，海莲娜公主？”  
海莲娜鼓着腮帮子，半晌，点了点头。  
索尔微笑着看着她：“不能偷偷溜出宫殿哦，小公主，你父亲现在一定急坏了吧？我抱你回去好不好？”  
海莲娜不肯：“可是我想去参加宴会！”  
“我带你去找你的父亲，然后劝他同意你参加宴会，好吗？”索尔朝她伸出双臂，“愿意跟我走吗，海莲娜？”  
海莲娜犹豫了一下，终于还是走过去，让索尔把她抱了起来。  
“父亲会听你的话吗？”路上，海莲娜不放心的问。  
“当然会。”索尔微微一笑，“告诉你一个秘密，我从小就认识你父亲了，他一定会听我的话。”  
海莲娜于是放心了。  
索尔抱着海莲娜，往树林外走去。他之前见洛基匆匆离席，神色焦急，不知道发生了什么事，也有些担心。等了一会儿不见洛基回来，便忍不住起身，往洛基寝宫这边的方向找来。路过小树林，听到里面隐约有哭声传出，便循声走了进去，没想到竟然见到了洛基的女儿。  
第一眼看到海莲娜，索尔的心脏就狂跳起来。她有着和洛基一模一样的黑色头发和翠绿色眼睛，却长着一张宛如他翻版的脸庞。  
等他问清楚海莲娜今年几岁，几月出生时，索尔的神色变得更加复杂。他默默的抱着海莲娜，他不敢相信，洛基居然能这样瞒天过海。  
海莲娜怎么可能是他和巴基的女儿？！

洛基心急如焚，若是平常，他不会如此担心，海莲娜还那么小，就算淘气也跑不到哪里去，让侍女们慢慢在王宫内到处寻找也没关系。可是今天偏偏是他的登基庆典，宾客众多，人多眼杂的，万一遇到什么人起了坏心，将海莲娜劫持走了，他不是要疯掉。  
就在他准备下令加大搜索力度时，忽然听到远处传来海莲娜清脆的叫声：“papa！”  
洛基惊喜交加，转头看时，夜色中，索尔抱着海莲娜缓缓从树林中走出。  
洛基脸上的血色瞬间全失，周围的侍女们不明就里，欢天喜地的围上去，都朝索尔道谢。其中一个侍女伸手想把海莲娜接过来，海莲娜却扭着身体不让。  
“papa！”她叫着，把手伸向洛基。  
洛基慢慢的走过去，他挥手示意侍女们退下，然后伸手将海莲娜接过来。  
“我想去参加宴会，可以吗？”海莲娜搂着他的脖子，天真的看着他。  
“不行。”洛基将她抱紧，“太晚了，你该去睡觉了，宝贝。”  
海莲娜的小脸不高兴的皱成一团。  
“就让她去玩会儿吧。”索尔突然插嘴，“她想去，看看就回来，也没什么关系吧。”  
海莲娜朝他投去感激的一瞥，洛基却冷冷的说：“多谢你帮我找到海莲娜，索尔陛下。不过我的女儿，我自己可以管教，不劳你费心了。”  
“是吗？”索尔的声音也冷了下来，“海莲娜是你一个人的女儿吗？”  
洛基的身体陡然绷紧。侍女们都远远的退开了，并没有听到他们之间的对话，洛基却仍觉得浑身发凉。  
他最担心，最害怕的事情终于还是发生了。  
索尔见到了海莲娜。  
“宝贝。”洛基轻声对海莲娜说，“宴会明天还有，今天太晚了，明天再带你参加，好吗？乖乖回去睡觉，papa有奖励给你。”  
海莲娜有些不愿意，洛基板起脸，她这才乖乖的点了点头。  
虽然平时都对海莲娜宠爱异常，但洛基绝不是一味的放纵溺爱她，该教训的时候也很严厉，因此海莲娜还是对他有所畏惧的。  
吩咐侍女们将海莲娜带走后，洛基终于转身面对索尔。  
“不觉得欠我一个解释吗，洛基？”索尔开口了，神色平静，看不出喜怒。  
洛基垂下眼帘：“解释什么？”  
“海莲娜真的是你和巴恩斯的女儿？她全身上下有一个地方长得像巴恩斯吗？”  
洛基不为所动：“她长得像我就行。”  
“三年前，你离开阿斯加德的时候，是不是就已经知道有了海莲娜？”索尔向前逼近一步，紧紧盯着洛基，“你明知道有了我的孩子，却还要逃离阿斯加德，回约顿海姆？！”  
“海莲娜是我的女儿，约顿海姆的公主。她的父亲是我，母亲是巴基，这是所有人都知道的事实。”洛基冷冷的看着他，“无凭无据不要乱说话，索尔陛下。”  
“无凭无据？”索尔怒极反笑，“我从没听说过两个omega能生出个女儿来。如果海莲娜不是我的孩子，那么她父亲是谁？你已经被我标记过了，难道又有了新的alpha吗？”  
洛基不由自主后退了一步：“我已经摘除了性腺，不再是omega了。”  
“是吗？”索尔的唇角挑起一抹冰冷的微笑，“那为什么我好像闻到了……薄荷的香味呢？”

巴基心神不宁的坐在宴席上，他担心海莲娜，想要回宫殿去寻找，洛基迟迟不见回来，他愈发焦急起来。  
他这边坐立难安，那边却时不时还有各国的使者及国王前来向他敬酒。这些人轮流在他面前说着赞美的话语，称赞他有多迷人，和国王陛下真是一双璧人。巴基勉强维持着客套的微笑，随口敷衍，当他间或看向史蒂夫时，神经就绷得更紧了。  
突然，空气中传来一丝若有若无的薄荷香味，很淡，清清凉凉，不仔细闻根本闻不出来。在场的宾客谁也没有在意，唯独巴基瞬间变了脸色。  
他立刻站了起来。  
“皇后，您怎么了？”一旁的侍女忙上来，小声问道。  
“我有些不舒服。”巴基低声说，“想回去稍微休息下。”  
“我陪您回去吧。”侍女不放心的说。  
巴基摇摇头：“不用，陛下应该很快回来了，你留在这儿等他。”

他悄悄离席，往寝宫的方向走去。巴基不知道洛基发生了什么事，三年来，他一直服用抑制剂，再加上遮掩剂，洛基伪装的很好，从没露出过一丝破绽。  
没有任何人知道他是个omega。  
他不可能突然发情……他已经三年没有发情过了！  
巴基紧张又担心——洛基是不是出事了？被什么alpha缠住了？可是谁敢对洛基无礼呢？他可是约顿海姆的王啊。  
他必须赶回去，赶到洛基身边去。  
“巴基。”熟悉的声音在背后响起。  
巴基的脚步顿住了。  
他回过头，一身黑色教皇神袍的史蒂夫就站在走廊的另一头，静静的看着他。  
巴基恍惚间有种时光倒流的错觉——很多年以前，当他和史蒂夫都还是孩子时，史蒂夫被教会带走，他们也是这样，隔着长长的走廊，彼此凝望。  
然后史蒂夫回过头去，跟在厄金斯神父背后，消失在走廊的尽头。  
那一幕，一直留在巴基心底，无法忘记。  
“史蒂夫……”他也轻声叫了一声，宛如叹息。  
别来无恙，我最亲爱的……朋友。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

17  
巴基喉咙有些发紧，这条长廊通往他和洛基的寝宫。他原本打算回自己卧室，换身衣服然后去找洛基和海莲娜。他其实一点儿也不习惯身上那件长袍——太薄，太轻软，逼得他走路只能尽可能的维持所谓优雅的姿态，否则一不小心可能就把下摆给撕裂了。  
他眼睁睁的看着史蒂夫向自己走来——按道理，史蒂夫不应该出现在这里，侍卫会拦住任何试图通过长廊的人。然而他是教皇，全世界最接近神的那个人，无论是身上黑色的教皇神袍，还是他那严肃而略带悲悯的神情，都让人不由自主的只想跪倒在他脚前，亲吻地面，诚心忏悔。  
哪个侍卫敢伸手拦住他的去路呢？史蒂夫甚至都不需要借口，哪怕他说：“我需要去你们皇后的卧室，向他传达神的声音。”所有人也都丝毫不会有所怀疑。  
巴基心里泛起一丝苦涩的骄傲，这是他的史蒂夫啊……当他还是那个瘦骨嶙峋，病弱不堪，被人欺负的小豆芽时，巴基就知道，总有一天，他会变成一个了不起的人。  
总有一天，他灵魂里所有的闪光点都会被发现，他将被所有人仰视。  
只是，也将不再只属于他一个人。

史蒂夫终于走到了他面前，离他几步之遥，站定了。  
“巴基。”他开口了，双眸沉静如水，“有时间聊聊吗？毕竟我们三年没见了。”  
巴基怔怔的，他和史蒂夫原来已经三年不曾见面了吗？从认识以来，他们从未分开过这么长时间——因为巴基总会去找他，无论史蒂夫是被送入了教会学校，还是巴基自己进入军事学校；无论是史蒂夫成为大主教，还是巴基成为宫廷侍卫官，总之每隔几天，巴基就会想方设法的去找史蒂夫。  
一直以来，总是他紧紧的拉着史蒂夫，不肯放手。  
意识到这一点，他的喉咙变得更加苦涩。他离开了阿斯加德，整整三年，史蒂夫却并没有来找他——当然，他也从没奢望过史蒂夫会来找他，毕竟史蒂夫是大主教，后来又成了教皇，不可能抛下一切跑来约顿海姆。  
可是巴基知道，如果是他，他会的。  
他会不顾一切的去找史蒂夫，不管他是什么身份，不管他们相距多么遥远。

“明天吧，明天上午不是还要带您和索尔陛下去参观约顿海姆大教堂吗？”巴基垂下眼帘，“今天恐怕有点太晚了，教皇阁下。”  
“教皇阁下？”史蒂夫缓缓的重复了一句，紧盯着巴基，“你非要这么称呼我吗？我是不是应该称呼你为巴恩斯皇后呢？”  
巴基咬着嘴唇，没有说话。史蒂夫也没有说话，只是凝视着他。他的视线仿佛带着热度，巴基不自在的挪动了一下身体。  
该死，他心里想，他好像被史蒂夫的信息素影响到了。  
以往史蒂夫和他独处时，总会小心翼翼的收敛起自己的信息素，史蒂夫现在仍然有所控制，但是该死的，他的身体却变得太敏感了。  
毕竟这是一具三年没有发情过了的身体。  
史蒂夫似乎也察觉到了这一点，他的眸子暗了暗。  
“我该回寝宫了。”巴基有些窘迫，他身上那件长袍太贴身，大概很快，他这可耻的身体反应就会在史蒂夫面前无所遁形……他开始后悔为什么没有事先服用抑制剂，可是妈的，现在根本就不是他的发情期好不好？他完全没有想到自己的身体会这么不争气，一靠近史蒂夫就自动进入了发情状态……他他妈是有多饥渴？  
史蒂夫向前跨近了一步，巴基不由自主的后退了几步。  
“你在害怕吗，巴基？”史蒂夫盯着他，“为什么？你怕我？”  
“当然不。”巴基嘴硬的说，“我只是想回去休息了而已。”  
史蒂夫的声音忽然轻了下来:“你真的这么不愿意见我吗，巴基？哪怕我们整整分别了三年，你也不想和我单独呆一会儿，叙叙旧吗？”  
巴基眼神闪烁，他正想说什么，忽然膝盖一软，史蒂夫毫无预兆的释放出了他的信息素，浓郁的Alpha味道铺天盖地的向他袭来，他几乎站立不稳，然后被史蒂夫一把拦腰抱住了。  
“抱歉，”史蒂夫低声说，“我只是不想让你再逃开了，巴基。”

史蒂夫并没有带巴基回他和洛基的寝宫，他固执的询问巴基还有没有其他房间，最后巴基喘息着给他指了个方向。  
“那是我自己的房间。”巴基努力压抑住呻吟声，天哪，被史蒂夫抱着，被他身上的信息素包围着……巴基觉得自己马上就要融化成一滩水了。  
史蒂夫迅速抱着他走向房间，幸运的是，一路上都没有遇上任何侍女，大概大家都跑出去找海莲娜了。不过史蒂夫还是将黑色的披风解下来，盖在了巴基身上，挡住了他的身体和脸。  
一进房间，巴基立刻挣扎着从史蒂夫的怀里滚落到地上，踉跄着走到衣柜前，拽开柜门，胡乱的从最底层拖出一个箱子，里面装满了抑制剂。  
他刚拿起一包，就被史蒂夫抓住了手腕。  
“没用了，巴基。”史蒂夫对他说，“你已经发情了，不是吗？就算吃抑制剂也没用了。”  
巴基的嘴唇颤抖起来——不，他死也不要在史蒂夫面前发情！  
“你出去。”他低声说。  
史蒂夫一动不动的看着他:“不。”  
巴基气得想笑，他不知道哪里来的力气，突然伸手拽住了史蒂夫的衣领，狠狠地盯着他:“你想看我出丑吗史蒂夫？你想看着一个omega发情吗？你不觉得丑陋吗？这种人类最低级，最无耻的欲望——你能忍受吗？”  
“只要是出于爱，就并不丑陋。”史蒂夫平静的说，如果不是他的下体也硬起来了，明显到连神袍也遮掩不住的地步，巴基几乎以为他在传教，因为他看起来该死的那么从容，“爱我不需要感到羞耻，巴基。因为我也爱你。”  
巴基瞪大了双眼。

史蒂夫从没告诉过巴基，也没对任何人说过，他为什么会对神如此虔诚。  
他的童年非常不幸，刚出生没多久父亲就死了，母亲身体孱弱，在他八岁那年也去世了。史蒂夫从懂事起几乎就在欺凌中度过，被嘲笑，被辱骂，被殴打，对他来说简直就是家常便饭。  
“我曾经根本不相信神。”史蒂夫半跪在巴基身后，搂着他，声音就贴着巴基的耳朵，“因为我每一天都过得太痛苦了，我忍不住想，神真的存在吗？如果存在的话，那么为什么从来没有眷顾过我？我活在这个世界上难道注定就是承受苦难的吗？我几乎要绝望了……直到你出现。”  
史蒂夫永远不会忘记，当他倒在小巷子里，被一群恶棍痛揍，浑身是血，奄奄一息，对整个世界都绝望了的时候，那个逆光中出现的少年，带给他怎样的震撼。  
穿着一身考究的衣服，身后跟着数名高大的仆人，有着蓝绿色眼睛的棕发少年，漂亮得让人无法呼吸。  
“你还好吗？”轻轻松松指挥仆人们将恶棍赶走后，少年蹲在他面前，歪头看着他，朝他伸出手。  
从那一刻起，史蒂夫开始相信神的存在。  
神听到了他绝望的呐喊，将巴基送到了他身边。  
他独一无二的，最珍贵的，礼物。  
他想，他怎么会不爱巴基呢？又怎么可能不爱巴基呢？只是他不知道那种感情就是爱情而已。  
巴基仿佛被定住了一样，被他搂在怀里，半晌，才颤抖着转过头。  
“你……爱我？”  
史蒂夫极力控制着自己不立刻就粗鲁的吻上那鲜红的嘴唇，虽然他体内的alpha本能在叫嚣着，想要立刻将这个正在发情的omega压倒，占有，标记。  
“当然。”他轻声回答，“我爱你，巴基。”  
“甚至超越了你的信仰？哪怕你已经是教皇了？”巴基的声音在颤抖。  
“甚至超越我的生命，我愿意为之付出灵魂。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫的回答，语气坚定，“哪怕我要因此下地狱。”  
巴基的唇间溢出一声叹息，他的身体终于转过来，眼角发红，嘴唇颤抖着，贴上了史蒂夫的脸颊。  
“那么，我会陪着你一起下地狱，史蒂夫。”他轻声呢喃，犹如信徒的忏悔，“标记我吧，我的alpha。”

与此同时，长廊的另一头，原本属于国王和王后的卧室内，洛基脸色苍白的被逼到了墙角。  
海莲娜已经被带走，侍女们哄着她去睡了。索尔却没有离开，没人敢多嘴问他为何不走，所有人都在洛基无声的默许下悄悄退下。  
洛基知道索尔不会轻易放过他，尤其是在他知道了海莲娜的存在后。  
之前在寝宫外，索尔突然强制性的对他释放出alpha信息素，洛基吓坏了，就算侍女们都远远的退开了，但那强烈的，充满了压迫性的信息素味道，还是让大多数omega瞬间腿软了。  
洛基知道他彻底惹怒了索尔，这个标记过他的alpha，在强迫他发情。  
他妥协了，低声恳求索尔，让他们找个地方谈谈。索尔面无表情的看着他，最终还是同意了。他收敛起了自己的信息素，然而洛基却发现自己还是猝不及防的进入了发情期。  
他身上开始散发出淡淡的信息素味道，尽管他已经喷洒了那么多掩盖剂也无济于事。他只能寄希望于自己异于常人的信息素味道不会被宾客们察觉。  
至于在场的这些侍女，他会有办法让她们保持沉默的。  
他并不希望拿自己的身体去和索尔交换什么，他也相信索尔千里迢迢来到约顿海姆，总不可能就为了来重新占有他的身体。  
可是为什么他们之间却不能有正常的交流呢？哪怕索尔向他提出任何要求，比如索要约顿海姆的采矿权之类，他也未必会拒绝。  
索尔真的从心底将他也当成个王者来看待了吗？还是在他心里，自己永远也只是个被他标记过的omega而已？  
如果他没有被索尔标记过，没有做过他的omega，那么他现在根本无需畏惧。可他却必须保守那该死的秘密，他是个omega的秘密。  
这个世界的规则就是这样对omega不公，而规则向来由强者制定。  
他一个人的力量……能改变什么呢？

——————  
TBC


End file.
